


Leo Inter Serpentes:primer año

by Sarificacion



Series: Leo Inter Serpentes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarificacion/pseuds/Sarificacion
Summary: Una nueva versión de la serie original en la que nuestro heroe viste de verde y plata





	1. En el que Harry hace sus primeros amigos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leo Inter Serpentes: First Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922767) by [Aeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternum/pseuds/Aeternum). 



> A translation of Leo Inter Serpentes: First Year by Aeternum.

Harry entró en la tienda de Madam Malkin solo, mirando toda la ropa pasada de moda que colgaba de las paredes. Al final de la tienda a un chico de cara pálida y cabello rubio le estaban ajustando unas túnicas negras. Harry intentó no mirar fijamente, pero el chico era el primer mago de su edad que veía y eso despertó su curiosidad.  
¿sería el chico capaz de adivinar que Harry no conocía nada del mundo mágico?

La llegada de Madam Malkin puso fin a su ensimismamiento, ésta le invitó a subirse a una plataforma junto al chico rubio. Ella le metió una túnica negra por la cabeza y se arrodilló para empezar a cogerle el dobladillo. Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar una pequeña sonrisa al chico.

"¿Tú también vas a ir a Hogwarts?" preguntó Harry tímidamente.

"Si, mis padres están fuera comprando algunos de mis otras cosas" respondió antes de tenderle la mano. "Me llamo Draco"

"Harry" respondió mientras le daba la mano a Draco algo nervioso. Haber pasado muchos años en la misma escuela que Dudley habían hecho a Harry muy cauteloso con las ofertas de amistad, nunca acababan bien.

"¿Sabes a cual de las casas entraras? O ¿a cual te gustaría entrar?" Le preguntó Draco

Harry le miró sin entender nada "¿casas?"

"¡Las casas de Hogwarts!" exclamó Draco, ante la mirada perdida de Harry continuó " Ya sabes ¿Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor o Hufflepuff?” 

Harry negó con la cabeza. "no tengo ni idea, yo descubrí que era un mago ayer, para ser sincero la mayor parte de mi vida he crecido con muggles"

Draco le miró de manera extraña "¿crecido con muggles? ¿no son tus padres mágicos?"

"Lo eran, ellos están muertos, y yo he crecido con mis familiares muggles desde entonces" explicó Harry incómodo.

"¿De verdad? ¿y cómo has llegado hasta aquí entonces?¿has venido solo?" preguntó Draco

"No, Hagrid me trajo, Él es el guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts, me ha ayudado a entrar en mi bóveda de Gringotts y a comprar el material escolar"

"¿Hagrid?, he oído a mis padres hablar de él, pero ¿no deberían mandar a un profesor para ayudarte? He oído que es lo que hacen con los sang- ah nacidos muggles" Draco parecía incomodo diciendo esto para confusión de Harry

"No tengo ni idea . Pero el ha sido de gran ayuda hasta ahora y mira" Harry señaló hacia la ventana "¡me ha comprado helado!"

Draco se giró y vio a Harry saludando alegremente desde la calle " Eso tiene buena pinta, creo que haré que mi madre me compre uno"

"Ya está listo querido" le dijo Madam Malkin antes de que este pudiera responder a Draco. Harry le dio las gracias y se giró hasta Draco. "Bueno, imagino que nos veremos en Hogwarts entonces" dijo sonriéndole

"Supongo que si" dijo Draco devolviéndole la sonrisa. Con eso Harry fue a pagar y a unirse a Hagrid fuera.

El último mes con los Dursley fue el más feliz que podía recordar. Finalmente iba a escapar de ellos, aunque fuese solo durante el año escolar, y ellos estaban tan aterrorizados de él y de su varita que por fin le dejaron en paz. Sin tareas para hacer, Harry se dedicó a leer sus libros escolares; después de sentirse tan fuera de lugar en su conversación con Draco, Harry había tomado la determinación de que al menos entendería sobre que tratan las asignaturas del colegio antes de llegar allí.

Harry ya podía intuir cuales iban a ser sus asignaturas favoritas: Defensa contra las artes oscuras y pociones. Lo único que encontró interesante de historia de la magia fue que le permitió encontrar un nombre para Hedwig, su lechuza color nieve, y aunque disfrutó sus otros libros de texto, no le decían nada. Pero defensa... habiendo sido insultado y menospreciado toda su vida a Harry le gustaba a idea de poder enfrentarse a la cosas malignas que el había estado leyendo. Y en cuanto a pociones, Harry había estado cocinando para los Dursleys desde que tuvo altura suficiente para alcanzar la encimera, pero eso era siempre aburrido, comida aburrida, los Dursleys preferían la típica comida inglesa y espagueti boloñesa era lo más excitante que aceptaban. Harry estaba deseoso por hacer pociones que pueden curar un resfriado o hacer crecer el pelo de alguien. Después de años cocinando carne con 3 verduras las pociones mágicas sonaban geniales.

Todo esto pasaba por la cabeza de Harry mientras veía el coche de los Dursleys alejarse de la estación de King Cross. Ellos sólo les habían llevado hasta allí porque iban a un hospital a que le quitaran a Dudley su cola de cerdo. Riendo mientras recordaba la pequeña venganza de Hagrid cogió un carro para su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig y se dirigió al tren.

Harry miró hacía el billete de tren y se sintió confundido. ¿Andén 9 y ¾? No podía esta bien. Encogiéndose de hombros se dirigió al andén 9 imaginando que se debía haber confundido al leerlo. Pero cuando llegó al andén 9 aun seguía confuso, estaba junto al andén 10, como el esperaba pero no había ninguna señal que mencionase Hogwarts.

Harry hizo girar su carro hasta una barrera y comenzó a hurgar en sus bolsillos para obtener su carta de Hogwarts, calculando que podría haber instrucciones allí. La miró rápidamente pero no encontró nada, frustrado miro y hacia Hedwig y se quedó con la boca abierta.  
Su carro estaba desapareciendo.  
Aparentemente los carros de la estación de tren eran tan obedientes como los de supermercado , pensó, mientras veía como atravesaba la barrera entre ambos andenes. Tentativamente, presionó su mano contra los ladrillos, y jadeó al ver como se la tragaba, era como si la barrera no estuviese allí. Miró alrededor, hizo acopio de valor agarró el mango del carrito y empujó.

Jadeó de nuevo cuando apareció en lo que obviamente era el andén 9 y ¾ . Un tren de vapor de color granate estaba echando humo sobre la plataforma, que estaba llena de personas con túnicas, niños corriendo alrededor, y cajas con lechuzas. Sonriendo a Hedwig, dejó la plataforma y empezó a buscar un compartimento vacío. No muy lejos encontró uno con solo dos personas en él, dos pequeños niños de su misma edad que le miraban nerviosos. Debían ser de primer año también y parecían amistosos  
“Hola, ¿os importa si me uno?” les preguntó, cuando ellos negaron con la cabeza Harry colocó la jaula y su baúl y se sentó. “Hola, soy Harry”  
El niño rechoncho sonrió tímidamente “hola Harry, yo soy Neville y este es mi sapo Trevor” Neville sujetaba un feo sapo en sus manos, y el sapo no parecía muy feliz con eso. Hedwig la miraba fijamente con sus ojos color ámbar.  
“Y yo soy Hermione” dijo una chica con el pelo encrespado “Neville creo que es mejor que pongas a ese sapo lejos, la lechuza de Harry la está mirando como si fuera la cena”  
“Hedwig no puede salir de la jaula” le dijo Harry a Neville “Trevor está salvo” Neville sonrió nervioso, miró a Hedwig y encerró a Trevor en una pequeña jaula.  
“Mejor ser prudentes” dijo Hermione con aires de suficiencia “ Harry, ¿entiendo que eres de primer año también?” cuando el asintió, ella continuó “también los somos Neville y yo ¿no es excitante? Yo estaba tan sorprendida cuando me dijeron que era una bruja, espero...”  
En ese momento el compartimento se abrió bruscamente, y Draco entró corriendo cerrando la puerta tirando de las persianas del compartimento. Él se dio la vuela miró a Harry y sonrió.  
“Siento mucho interrumpir así” se agachó y tomó el asiento que había junto a Harry “pero es que Crabbe y Goyle me están volviendo loco en este momento y no puedo soportar la idea de estar con ellos todo el viaje”  
“Está bien, me alegra ver a alguien a quien conozco, ella es Hermione y el Neville, y él es Draco” Harry sonrió y los otros se saludaron mutuamente. El nunca había tenido que presentar a nadie antes, era como tener amigos. “¿Quienes son Crabbe y Goyle?”  
Draco puso cara rara mientras respondió “sus padres son amigos de mi padre, los conozco desde hace años pero, honestamente, son dos de las personas mas tontas que conozco y he decidido que ahora que voy hacia Hogwarts voy a hacerme amigo de gente que pueda entender palabras con más de dos silabas” Se inclinó hacia atrás y sonrió a todos  
Deseando romper el ligeramente incomodo silencio, Harry buscó en su cerebro algo que decir “¿Tú sabes a que casa entrarás?”  
“Bueno, Slytherin espero, toda mi familia ha ido a Slytherin, pero imagino que Ravenclaw no estaría del todo mal, mientras no sea Hufflepuff creo que me montaría y cogería el tren de vuelta si cayera en Hufflepuff” Draco se estremeció ligeramente. Ante las miradas inexpresiva de los demás continuó “lo siento se que Harry no sabe nada sobre las casas ¿y vosotros dos?”  
Neville tragó antes de responder “mi abuela quiere que sea Gryffindor como mis padres pero yo creo que iré a Hufflepuff”  
Hermione empezó a hablar antes de que Draco pudiera responder “¿tú sabes como es el sorteo?” le preguntó  
“ Si, mi madre me lo dijo. Tenemos que ponernos el sombrero seleccionador, que leerá nuestras mentes y verá que casa se ajusta mejor a nosotros. ¿Imagino que eres nacida muggle entonces?” la mirada de Draco no era lo que Harry llamaría amistosa.  
“Oh si, justo antes de que llegaras estaba diciendo lo sorprendida que estaba cuando me dijeron que era una bruja, espero que el no haber crecido en el mundo mágico no me ponga en desventaja en Hogwarts.  
Harry vio que Draco dudó antes de responder “no, académicamente todos empezamos básicamente con el mismo nivel”  
“¡Estoy tan contenta de oír eso! Obviamente ya me he leído todos los libros que nos han mandado y yo he estado deseando probar algunos hechizos simples, de hecho...” ella se echó hacia delante cogió las gafas de Harry y las golpeó ligeramente con su varita y dijo “Occulus reparo!”

 

Harry y Neville la miraban asombrados e incluso a Draco se le veía algo impresionado, se inclinó para volver a colocar las gafas de Harry y se quedó quieta “¿qué es eso en tu frente?”  
La mano de Harry se dirigió a su cicatriz “oh esto es...”  
“¡Tú eres Harry Potter! Lo he leído todo sobre ti” exclamó Hermione. Neville le miró tragando saliva y Draco parecía herido.  
“ ¿Por que no me dijiste quien eras cuando nos conocimos en el callejón Diagón? Preguntó enfadado  
“¡Lo hice! Estrechamos las manos y todo eso” protestó Harry  
"Si, pero nunca dijiste que eras Harry Potter” Draco resopló.  
“Y este es el porqué” respondió Harry “los tres me estáis mirando fijamente como si fuera un fenómeno ¿creéis que yo quiero eso? Mira, Hermione, tu dijiste lo sorprendida que estabas cuando descubriste que eras una bruja ¿que te parecería aprender que no solo eres mágico si no que ademas eres famoso? No estoy acostumbrado a nada de esto. Ni siquiera puedo recordar porque soy famoso, ¿podéis todos dejad de mirarme así y volver a ser normales?  
Los otros asintieron y se movieron incómodos en sus asientos. El grupo se estaba asentando en un silencio incómodo cuando los interrumpió la puerta abriéndose.  
“¿Algo del carrito de la comida chicos?” preguntó una bruja regordeta.  
Los siguientes minutos pasaron con los cuatro escogiendo lo que querían, sobrepasado por las opciones y feliz de tener dinero por primera vez Harry pidió una de cada, a la mirada incrédula de los demás respondió “nunca he tenido tantos dulces en casa y estos son todos geniales” Hermione estaba de acuerdo y asintió, pero Draco y Neville no parecían entusiasmados.  
“No son tan geniales” dijo Draco rompiendo una rana de chocolate “Mirad ni siquiera tienen los nuevos cromos de las ranas de chocolate aun. Otro Dumbledore” Tiró el cromo entre su asiento y el de Harry, éste cogió el cromo y curioso leyó la descripción de detrás.  
“Bueno al menos nuestro director parece bastante guay” dijo Harry “me pregunto como serán el resto de los profesores, ¿tú lo sabes?” preguntó girándose hacia Draco  
EL resto del viaje fue placentero si mas incomodidad. Harry y Hermione agobiaron a Draco y Neville con preguntas sobre Hogwarts. Draco estaba en su elemento explicándoles las cosas y Neville hablaba ocasionalmente con su propia información. Para el momento en el que tuvieron que cambiarse y poner se sus nuevas túnicas Harry se sentía preparado para el nuevo colegio  
Cuando el llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade Harry saludó a Hagrid mientras el guiaba a los de primer año hacia los botes que les llevaría a Hogwarts. Harry, Draco, Hermione y Neville compartieron un bote, pero no hablaron mucho porque veían como el castillo se hacia mas grande conforme se acercaban a él. Estuvieron juntos mientras subían las escaleras mientras Draco ignoraba firmemente las llamadas de dos chicos enormes que Harry asumió eran los desventurados Crabbe y Goyle.  
En la entrada principal Hagrid los dejó bajo la estricta mirada de la Profesora Mcgonagall. Ésta les dio unas cuantas rápidas explicaciones sobre las casas de la escuela y la ceremonia de sorteo y los dejó solos por unos minutos.  
Harry oyó algunas de las conversaciones que ocurrían alrededor de él y sonrió girándose a Draco “estoy contento de que te sentaras con nosotros en el tren, si no nos hubieras dicho lo que es la ceremonia de sorteo yo estaría de los nervios como esos chicos de ahí, ¿oíste al chico hablando sobre pelear con un trol?”susurró.  
Draco rio con disimulo y respondió “la moraleja de la historia, Harry, es escucharme siempre, porque siempre tengo razón”  
“Idiota”  
“Imbécil”  
La respuesta de Harry se vio ahogada por los gritos de varios estudiantes. Sorprendido Harry miró alrededor y vio a varios fantasmas flotando alrededor de la multitud “no me dijiste que había fantasmas aquí”  
“¿Asustado Harry?”  
“No, sólo... sorprendido”  
“Bueno no te podía hacer venir aquí sabiéndolo todo ¿verdad?” preguntó Draco “si lo hiciera tu podrías aburrirte de mi y largarte”  
Harry estaba intentando encontrar una manera no-patética de decirle a Draco que no creía que nunca pueda aburrirse de él cuando Mcgonagall volvió para guiarlos hasta el gran comedor. Harry no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta mientra entraba en la enorme habitación. Había ya cientos de estudiantes sentados en cuatro largas mesas y todos ellos miraban a los de primer año mientras se dirigían hacían el final de la habitación. Toda la habitación estaba iluminada con velas flotando sobre las mesas y debajo de un techo que parecía simplemente el cielo de noche.  
Hermione lo vio mirando "está encantado para verse igual que el cielo de fuera, lo leí en Hogwarts: su historia"  
Los de primer año estaban todos juntos mientras Mcgonagall los guiaba al espacio enfrente de la habitación. Aquí las mesas de las casas acababan y cerca en una plataforma elevada estaba la mesa de los profesores. Enfrente de ésta Mcgonagall puso un taburete y un viejo sombrero. Con el comedor en silencio el sombrero seleccionador abrió su ala y cantó sobre las cuatro casas, cuando terminó Mcgonagall empezó a llamar a los de primer año alfabéticamente. Uno por uno fueron llamados andaron hasta el taburete, se sentaron y se colocaron el sombrero en la cabeza.  
"Granger, Hermione" Harry le palmeó en su espalda y ella se puso recta y se dirigió al taburete. Para ese momento Harry había notado que algunas personas apenas llegaban a sentarse para ser sorteados mientras para otros tomaba un tiempo. Hermione estuvo en el taburete cerca de cinco minutos antes de que el sombrero gritara GRYFFINDOR. Ella mandó una breve sonrisa a Harry inició su camino hacia la mesa de su nueva casa. Aplaudiendo fuertemente Harry se giró hacia Draco y Neville, Draco le sonrió complacido pero Neville solo le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Cuando fue su turno de ser sorteado Neville se giro hacia Harry en una suplica silenciosa.  
"Estarás bien" le dijo palmeando a Neville en la espalda. Él tropezó con el taburete le tomó casi tanto como a Hermione pero finalmente el sombrero lo puso en Gryffindor también y tomó su sitio junto a Hermione.  
Cuando Draco fue llamado, se volvió a Harry “Nos vemos en el otro lado” le dijo antes de ir hacia al taburete. Él sombrero casi ni le había tocado cuando gritó “Slytherin” Draco sonrió con aire de suficiencia a Harry antes de pasearse hacia la mesa de Slytherin Harry notó que se había sentado junto a las niñas de primer curso para evitar a Crabbe y Goyle que también habían sido sorteados en Slytherin.  
Solo con extraños ahora, Harry esperó con nerviosa anticipación por su nombre, cuando lo llamaron hizo rápidamente su camino hacia el sombrero en un mar de susurros de “Harry Potter”, para evitar mirar al mar de alumnos, algunos de los cuales estaban ahora de pie para ver mejor, Harry miró a la mesa de profesores. La última cosa que vio antes de que el sombrero cayera sobre sus ojos fue la cara totalmente seria de un profesor de pelo negro que lo miraba fijamente. Harry esperaba expectante, el sombrero empezó a hablar a su oído.  
“Umm, difícil, muy difícil, mucha valentía, puedo verlo, no tienes una mala cabeza, hay talento, oh si dios y una buena sed de ganas de probarte a ti mismo, esto es interesante, ¿donde debería ponerte?”  
"Slytherin o Gryffindor, Slytherin o Gryffindor, pensaba Harry  
“Bien, ahí era donde estaba yendo yo con esto... tu lo harías bien en cualquiera de las casas, es verdad, umm valiente como tu eres creo que prosperarías en Slytherin” Harry estaba sorprendido cuando el sombrero se rio de su propia broma. “si, es algo muy raro, mejor que seas una serpiente en ese caso.. SLYTHERIN”  
Harry parpadeó ante la luz cuando el sombrero fue sacado de su cabeza, y empezó a hacer su camino hacia la mesa de Slytherin intentando lo mejor posible ignorar a los estudiantes que giraban su cabeza hacia él, se deslizó en el banco junto a Draco que estaba sonriéndole.  
"Sabía que vendrías aquí” dijo Draco  
“¿Lo sabías? El sombrero no lo sabía , estaba dudando entre Slytherin y Gryffindor” respondió Harry  
Draco sólo se rio “oh ¿un gran león valiente en Slytherin? este año va a ser divertido  
Harry reía el comentario de Draco cuando un chico alto y negro se deslizó en el banco junto a Harry.  
El sorteo había finalizado y después de terminar de reírse del absurdo discurso de Dumbledore los de primer año empezaron a presentarse entre ellos mismos. Además de Draco y Harry, estaban Blaise Zabini, el ultimo estudiante sorteado, Theodore Nott, un chico delgado que parecía preferir escuchar a hablar, Crabbe y Goyle que básicamente gruñeron que sus nombres eran Vince y Greg antes de empezar a comer la comida que había aparecido de repente en su mesa. Pansy Parkinson una chica con nariz de pug a la que parecía gustarle oírse a si misma, Tracey Davis una chica baja con gafas del este asiático, Daphne Greengrass una chica delgada y blanca que no paraba de arreglar y mirar su pelo castaño claro en el reflejo de su cáliz y Milicent Bulstrode que era la mas alta de todos exceptuando a Vince y Greg, Draco parecía conocer a Pansy, Blaise y Theodore pero seguía sin prestar atención a Vince y Greg. Harry decidió que le preguntaría luego sobre eso.  
Harry miró alrededor del comedor con interés, sobrecogido por la cantidad de magia del lugar. La comida que tenía delante había aparecido de la nada y la había cogido con ansia, feliz de tener suficiente comida por una vez. Por un lado y otro los fantasmas flotaban por encima por abajo y a través de los estudiantes. Un demacrado fantasma con cadenas permaneció detrás de Harry mientras se presentaba como El Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de la casa de Slytherin. Si Harry no hubiera estado determinado a hacerlo bien en la escuela lo habría estado después de que el Barón Sanguinario les avisara de que esperaba que ganaran las copa de las casas por séptimo año.  
Mirando a los otros estudiantes, Harry saludó a Hermione cuando ella lo saludó desde la mesa de Gryffindor.  
“¿Acabas de saludar a una Gryffindor?” preguntó Pansy  
“¿si?” Harry no entendía su reacción, pero Draco simplemente puso los ojo en blanco hacia Pansy  
“Los conocimos en el tren, Pansy, ellos... están bien”  
“ Gryffindors” dijo Pansy mordazmente “los de su casa son nuestros enemigos mortales”  
Draco rió sonoramente ante eso “Pansy, ¿realmente crees eso? ¿los Gryffindors? Vale, ellos saltan a hacer cosas que no se han molestado en entender primero, pero son inofensivos. Son como...perritos bulliciosos, cualquier Slytherin puede hacerles perseguir sus propias colas antes de enviarlos a destrozar sus propios juguetes”  
Incluso Pansy se unió y se rió de eso, aunque Harry sintió un poco de culpabilidad por Hermione y Neville  
"Draco Malfoy, defensor de los insensatos Gryffindors", dijo Blaise. “Supongo que después nos dirá que hay un punto para los Hufflepuffs”  
"Por supuesto que hay un punto para los Hufflepuffs," Draco respondió. "Alguien tiene que ser el último en la Copa de la Casa".  
"¿Qué hay de malo con Hufflepuffs?" Preguntó Harry mientras los demás reían de nuevo.  
“¿No escuchaste la canción del sombrero?” preguntó Pansy, riendo. "los Gryffindors son valientes, los Ravenclaws son inteligentes, los Slytherins son ingeniosos, y los Hufflepuffs son trabajadores duros? Eso significa que tienen que compensar su falta de talento natural”  
Harry se rió junto con los demás, pero dejó la conversación después de eso. No le gustaba burlarse de personas que nunca había conocido antes y, además, no sabía lo suficiente sobre los estereotipos de la casa para ofrecer una opinión propia. Miró a la mesa del personal, y se quedó mirando al profesor de pelo negro que había notado antes.  
No solo seguía sin sonreír, sino que ademas miraba a Harry como si fuera un enigma inesperado. Vestido todo de negro, era una figura imponente, sobre todo cuando se comparaba con el profesor del turbante que tenía a su lado. Harry estaba tratando de averiguar quién era él de las descripciones de Draco cuando de repente, un dolor repentino atravesó su cicatriz.  
“Ow!" Se dio una palmada en la frente mientras se volvía para un lado  
"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Draco.  
Harry miró a su alrededor, pero ninguno de sus compañeros lo había notado; estaban demasiado ocupados viendo a un Prefecto tratando de enseñar a Vince y Greg cómo sostener los cubiertos correctamente.  
“Me dolió la cicatriz. Es raro, fue cuando ese profesor que lleva todo negro me miró" murmuró. "¿Sabes quien es el?"  
"Por supuesto, ese es Snape. Ya sabes, Maestro de Pociones y …”  
“Jefe de la casa de Slytherin” interrumpió Harry apesadumbrado. No sólo parecía que a Snape no le gustaba mucho Harry, si no que tenía una extraña y mala sensación sobre el dolor en su cicatriz . Seguramente no le auguraba nada bueno a Harry que este hombre fuera su Jefe de Casa.  
Viendo lo que Harry estaba pensando, Draco le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. "Es sólo una coincidencia, Harry, no seas idiota. Honestamente, ¿por qué Snape te echaría un maleficio?  
"Sí, probablemente tienes razón," dijo Harry, decidido a no preocuparse por eso. Después de todo, él nunca había sabido que su cicatriz era un remanente de una maldición. Tal vez este tipo de cosas era común en el mundo mágico.  
El resto de la fiesta pasó rápidamente, y pronto los dos prefectos de Slytherin se presentaron a los de primer año. Gemma Farley era una pelirroja amistosa que jugaba como golpeadora para el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, y pidió que cualquier persona que se sintiera nostálgico o perdido que fuese a hablar con ella. Reed Hawthorn, por el contrario, era un muchacho de apariencia severa, que no sonrió ni cuando les dijo cortantemente que lo siguiera. Tan pronto como él le dio la espalda, Gemma le sacó la lengua, haciendo que Harry riera.  
Harry empezó a caminar con los demás, cuando Gemma lo llevó a un lado en silencio, y dejó que los otros se adelantaran.  
"Hola Harry. No quería decir nada delante de los demás, pero creciste en el mundo de los Muggles, ¿no? ", Le sonrió.  
"Uh, sí", respondió.  
Miró al resto de los Slytherin por un segundo, antes de volver su atención hacia él. "Bueno, sé que será un poco un shock para ti, entrar en el mundo mágico. La reputación de Slytherin ... Bueno, la mayor parte de la casa es de sangrepura, ¿sabes? Todo el resto de tu año lo es, en cualquier caso. Así que si alguien te molesta por crecer con muggles o tienes alguna pregunta en general, no dudes en venir a preguntarme. Soy mestiza, y sé lo diferente que este mundo puede ser para el mundo muggle. "  
"Bien, seguro. Gracias."  
"Reed no es exactamente la mejor persona para hablar del tema, ya que es un sangrepura y un poco tonto. El profesor Snape también sería buena opción para hablar.  
"¿Profesor Snape?" Preguntó Harry.  
"Sí, es nuestro Jefe de Casa. Parece aterrador - bueno, es aterrador, para ser honestos - pero generalmente tiene buenos consejos. él protege a sus Slytherins. Al menos, los que no crean explosiones en su aula! "Harry rió débilmente, pero en privado pensó que prefería ir a Gemma para pedir ayuda que Snape. Bajaron una corta escalera y se encontraron con los demás, que estaban agrupados alrededor de una pieza de pared en blanco.  
-¿Habéis decidido finalmente uniros a nosotros? Bien. La contraseña esta semana es "Merlín". En cuanto Reed dijo la contraseña, una sección del muro de piedra se transformó en una puerta y se abrió. "Las contraseñas cambian cada quince días, y están en el tablón de anuncios de allí. No se la digas a nadie de otra casa, y no invitad a nadie de otra casa aquí, ¿entendido? Ahora, chicas, sigan a Gemma a su dormitorio. Muchachos, conmigo. ".  
Reed los condujo a través de una habitación de techos altos. Las altas ventanas dejaban entrar una luz verdosa, que era reforzada por las lámparas verdes dispersas por la habitación. Una gran chimenea calentaba la habitación, y había sofás de cuero oscuro dispersos alrededor de mesas bajas. Había grupos de escritorios que estaban actualmente desocupados; la mayoría de los estudiantes de la sala seguían charlando emocionadamente con sus amigos. En las paredes había antiguos tapices, y había armarios oscuros que mostraban todo tipo de artefactos ornamentales.  
Desde un pasillo oscuro, Reed abrió una puerta que tenía escrito Primer año y esperó a que todos entraran. Seis camas con dosel con colgaduras verdes y cubiertas de verde y plata estaban alineadas contra las paredes laterales, cada una con una hermosa mesita de noche de madera oscura y un armario. Lámparas de plata colgaban del techo. En la pared de enfrente de la puerta había dos ventanas altas y, al mirar más de cerca, Harry pudo ver que miraban hacia el lago. En cada pared lateral había dos pequeñas chimeneas encendidas con fuegos ardiendo.  
"Todas vuestras cosas han sido entregadas aquí; para los que tenéis lechuza, estas han sido llevadas a la lechucería. El baño está al final del pasillo. Tendréis vuestros horarios mañana en el desayuno. No hay hora para acostarse, siempre y cuando os aseguréis de estar listo para desayunar, pero nadie puede salir de las mazmorras después del toque de queda. Confío en que cumpliréis las normas”  
Tan pronto como Reed cerró la puerta detrás de él, hubo una loca lucha por reclamar una cama. Draco se dirigió directamente a una junto a las ventanas, y Harry tomó la que estaba enfrente, con Theo junto a Harry y Blaise junto a Draco. Cuando Vince y Greg entraron en una refriega sobre una de las camas restantes, Harry se dejó caer felizmente sobre ella suya. Lleno de la fiesta, se tomó un momento para pensar en los acontecimientos de uno de los mejores días de su vida, antes de que un rasguño de sonido llamara su atención. Mirando hacia él, vio a Draco emergiendo de debajo de su cama, agarrando un cuchillo corto.  
"¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí abajo?" Harry se rió.  
"Tallando mi nombre en la base, por supuesto", respondió Draco. "Es una tradición de Hogwarts, o al menos una de Slytherin. Cada estudiante agrega su nombre a la lista de la base. Tengo la misma que mi padre tenía cuando estaba aquí. Creo que también vi el nombre de mi abuelo, pero los viejos nombres son un poco más difíciles de distinguir.  
“¿Puedes prestarme tu cuchillo? Eso suena genial ", Harry sonrió. Tener su nombre grabado en su cama, aunque no pudiera verlo, haría que se sintiera más como algo que era suyo.  
Tomando el cuchillo de Draco, se deslizó bajo su cama. Después de ajustar los ojos a la luz, pudo ver que Draco tenía razón. Había cientos de nombres tallados en la madera, desde los más antiguos en la cabecera de la cama, hasta los más nuevos que terminaban a unas tres cuartas partes del camino. Preguntándose brevemente qué pasaría cuando la cama finalmente se llenara, se puso a trabajar rascándose su nombre al final de la lista. Se dio cuenta de que muchos de los otros niños habían dibujado pequeños dibujos junto a sus nombres; en su mayoría serpientes, lo vio con una sonrisa. Se debatía sobre si hacer o no hacer uno al lado del suyo, entonces le golpeó la inspiración y dibujó un rayo.

Cuando se arrastró de debajo, le tendió el cuchillo a Theo. El resto de los chicos tomaron sus turnos agregando sus propios nombres, Harry se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama. Puso su varita y sus gafas en la mesita de noche y cerró las cortinas de la cama.  
"buenas Noche, Harry."  
"buenas Noche, Draco."


	2. En el que Draco conoce a Fang y Harry vuela por primera vez

Los susurros comenzaron al día siguiente. Los otros Slytherin en la sala común no habían estado demasiado mal, simplemente Harry había levantado más interés del que un primer año normalmente crearía. Se puso peor cuando salió de las mazmorras y se encontró con los otros estudiantes. Trataba de ignorar los comentarios que podía oír sobre su cicatriz, Harry estaba agradecido de compartir todas sus clases con sus compañeros de dormitorio. Ver a los estudiantes darse la vuelta en los pasillos para echarle un ojo fue bastante inquietante. No le apetecía que pasara si andaba solo.  
Fue un alivio tener clases, a pesar de la decepción que sintió en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El resto de las clases fueron interesantes, con la excepción de Historia de la Magia. Harry pasó la mayor parte de esa clase enseñando a Draco cómo jugar al tres en raya. Después de perder cada vez, Draco finalmente juró que se vengaría cuando enseñara a Harry el ajedrez mágico.  
Finalmente, el viernes por la mañana, llegó la clase que Harry había estado esperando y temiendo: dos horas de pociones con los Gryffindors. Trató de convencerse de que Draco tenía razón; Snape no tenía motivos para odiarle.  
Se animó un poco cuando Hedwig revoloteó frente a él en el desayuno. A menudo le había visitado en el desayuno, pero nunca le había traído nada. La nota que llevaba en su pico resultó ser de Hagrid, invitándolo al té esa tarde, y él contestó rápidamente diciendo que iría.  
Cuando sus compañeros se levantaron de la mesa del desayuno para ir a clase, Harry le dijo a Draco que los alcanzaría en las mazmorras y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor donde pudo ver a Hermione y Neville recogiendo sus maletas.  
"¿Puedo caminar a las mazmorras con vosotros?" Harry los saludó.  
"¡Harry! Por supuesto que caminaremos contigo. ¿Cómo ha sido tu primera semana? ¿No son fascinantes las clases? " Hermione le sonrió.  
Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo. "Muy bien hasta ahora. ¿Y tú, Neville?  
Neville le dirigió una sonrisa tímida. "Me gustó Herbología. Aunque no estoy tan seguro de Transfiguraciones"  
Hermione parecía que iba a decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor, antes de volverse hacia Harry. "Pociones lo enseña el Profesor Snape. Es su jefe de casa, ¿no? ¿Cómo es él?"  
"Bueno, todavía no lo conozco, así que no lo sé " respondió Harry incómodo. "Pero yo lo vi mirándome durante el comienzo de la fiesta de bienvenida, y no pareció que yo le gustase mucho."  
"¿Por qué no? Todo el mundo dice que siempre favorece a los Slytherin ", respondió Hermione.  
"No lo se, es sólo una sensación que tengo. Draco me dijo que estaba siendo un idiota" dijo Harry.  
"Bueno, tampoco es eso, pero estoy seguro de que solo estabas imaginando cosas", dijo Hermione mientras entraban en el aula. Se dirigieron a donde Draco estaba sentado en la primera fila. Hermione y Neville mandaron un rápido saludo a Draco, antes de que la puerta del salón se cerrara de golpe y Snape entrara en la habitación. Al igual que el profesor Flitwick en la lección de Encantamientos, Snape comenzó a pasar lista. A diferencia de Flitwick, no se cayó de su silla cuando llegó al nombre de Harry.  
"Ah, sí. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva celebridad” Harry lo miró fijamente hasta que siguió pasando lista. A su lado, podía sentir que Draco se movía incómodo.  
Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase cuando empezó a hablar con una voz tranquila. "Ustedes están aquí para aprender la ciencia sutil y el arte exacto de hacer pociones. Como aquí agitaran y usaran poco la varita, muchos de ustedes difícilmente creerán que esto es magia. No espero que realmente entendáis la belleza del caldero suave e hirviendo con sus humos brillantes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan por las venas humanas, embrujando la mente, atrapando los sentidos ... Puedo enseñarte cómo embotellar la fama, elaborar la gloria, incluso parar a la muerte... si vosotros no sois como el atajo de imbéciles a los que normalmente tengo que enseñar" Harry sintió como le recorría la emoción. Le había gustado leer su libro de Pociones, pero Snape hizo que el tema sonara aún mejor. Se levantó bruscamente mientras Snape lo rodeaba.  
"¡Potter! ¿Qué recibiría si añadiera la raíz en polvo de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?  
Harry estrujaba su cerebro, tratando de recordar lo que había leído acerca de los asfódelos en su libro de texto mientras la mano de Hermione se disparó al aire a su lado. Los asfódelos eran el símbolo de una diosa de la vida futura griega ... "¿Er, el filtro de los no muertos?"  
Draco gimió en silencio mientras Snape parpadeaba ante Harry antes de continuar. "Es una poderosa poción para dormir llamada el filtro de la Muerte en vida. Intentemoslo de nuevo. Potter, ¿dónde buscarías si te dijera que me buscaras un bezoar?”  
Este era fácil, pensó Harry. “En el estómago de una cabra, señor”  
"Sí. Te salvará de la mayoría, aunque de no todos los venenos. ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter, entre matalobos y luparia?”  
"¿No son lo mismo, señor?" Preguntó Harry confundido.  
"Si lo son. También se le conoce por el nombre de acónito" Snape miró a Harry calculando antes de levantar su mirada al resto de la habitación. "¿Bien? ¿Por qué no estais cogiendo apuntes de todo esto? Y dos puntos a Slytherin, por molestarse en abrir un libro antes de venir aquí, Potter"  
El resto de la clase pasó agradablemente para Harry, a pesar de que un Gryffindor pelirrojo lo llamó pelota mientras sus amigos se reían. Todavía brillando de felicidad por ganar algunos puntos para Slytherin, fue emparejado con Draco para la lección. Su poción para curar los furúnculos resultó perfectamente, y fue la única de la clase que Snape no criticó. Aún así Harry no se podía sacudir la sensación de que a Snape no le gustaba, y se lo dijo a Draco cuando se fueron a almorzar.  
“¡Oh, déjalo ya, Potter! ¿Ha dicho algo? ¡No! Incluso te dio puntos" gritó Draco.  
"No se veía muy contento", gruñó Harry.  
"Por supuesto que no, Snape nunca parece feliz", rió Draco.  
"Sí, pero..."  
"Merlín, eres molesto ¿A qué hora vamos a visitar Hagrid?”  
"¿Nosotros?"  
"Si, nosotros. Eres claramente demasiado paranoico y testarudo para quedarte solo con alguien antes de que empieces a pensar que están en tu contra”.  
"Idiota"  
********  
Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid, oyeron el ladrido de un perro grande, y luego Hagrid gritó "Atrás, Fang." Abrió la puerta un poco. " Detrás, Fang" Hagrid abrió más la puerta mientras sujetaba del collar a un gran danés negro. Draco tenía una leve mueca en su rostro al entrar, pero no dijo nada.  
“Sentiros como en casa” dijo Hagrid. Soltó a Fang, que se dirigió directamente a  
Draco y empezó a babear en sus ropas.  
"Éste es Draco" Harry le dijo a Hagrid, tratando de no reírse de la cara de Draco cuando notó que el perro había cubierto de babas su ropa impecable.  
Hagrid levantó la vista de su tetera para mirar a Draco. "Malfoy, ¿eh? Recuerdo a tu padre cuando era estudiante, te ves igual que él. Nunca pensé que vería a un Malfoy en mi casa"  
"No soy mi padre," dijo Draco en voz baja, renunciando a intentar empujar a Fang fuera de él, comenzó a darle una palmadita resignada en la cabeza.  
"No, no lo eres" respondió Hagrid mientras les servía té y bizcochos.  
Los bizcochos casi le rompieron los dientes, pero Harry fingió estar disfrutando el suyo mientras Draco y él le contaban a Hagrid su primera semana en Hogwarts.  
Draco alimentaba subrepticiamente de bizcochos a Fang cada vez que Hagrid no estaba mirando. Gimió en voz alta cuando Harry comenzó su teoría sobre Snape. Hagrid se rió y dijo que a Snape casi no le gustaba ninguno de los estudiantes.  
"Pero él parecía realmente odiarme."  
"¡Tonterías!" Dijo Hagrid, sirviéndoles un poco más de té y sin mirar a Harry. “¿Por qué habría de odiarte?”  
Draco rodó los ojos. “Eso es lo que he estado diciendo. ¿Ves lo que soporto?”  
Mientras Hagrid le daba la razón a Draco, Harry cogió un trozo de papel de la mesa. Era un artículo recortado del Profeta, detallando un robo en Gringotts. Harry recordó que Hagrid le dijo que alguien tendría que estar loco para intentar entrar en Gringotts.  
"Hagrid! Este robo en Gringotts sucedió en mi cumpleaños! ¡Podría haber estado ocurriendo mientras estábamos allí!" Exclamó Harry.  
Hagrid volvió a evitar sus ojos, pasando alrededor más bizcochos. Harry volvió a leer la historia. De hecho, la bóveda que se había registrado había sido vaciada ese mismo día. Harry recordó la bóveda de la que Hagrid había sacado el paquete, y la forma en que se había negado a responder a las preguntas de Harry al respecto. ¿Podría el artículo hablar de esa bóveda? ¿Había sacado Hagrid algún tipo de tesoro lejos de los ladrones justo a tiempo?  
Mientras regresaban al castillo, Draco se quejó en voz alta sobre el estado de sus ropas. Harry hizo ruidos simpáticos, pero no estaba realmente escuchando. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que había sucedido en la cabaña de Hagrid. Hagrid había vaciado una bóveda, tomando un paquete misterioso el mismo día que los ladrones intentaron robar algo de Gringotts. Y no había mirado a Harry cuando le aseguró que Snape no lo odiaba.

En su breve tiempo en el mundo mágico, Harry había llegado a ver que cosas como fantasmas y duendes eran reales. Pero todavía no creía en las coincidencias.  
********  
Esa noche, había un pedazo de pergamino publicado en el tablón de anuncios de Slytherin que causó un revuelo entre los de primer año.  
"¡Lecciones de vuelo!" Dijo Harry.  
Draco había tenido que arrastrarlo lejos del tablón de anuncios, y ahora estaban sentados junto al fuego jugando ajedrez mágico. Draco estaba decidido a que Harry aprendiera las reglas, y rápidamente. Draco había le explicado que él y su madre tenían juegos semanales, y que lo echaba de menos ahora que estaba en Hogwarts. Blaise y Theo no tenían ningún interés en el juego, por lo que le tocaba a Harry aprender. Estaba teniendo dificultades para concentrarse en este momento.  
“Lo has repetido ya un millón de veces" Draco bufó "¡Concéntrate!"  
"Pero ... ¡Lecciones de vuelo! ¡Draco, clases de vuelo!" Harry movió su alfil hacia adelante y levantó la vista con entusiasmo.  
Draco suspiró y volvió a colocar el alfil de Harry en su lugar. "Estos van en diagonal, Potter, en diagonal."  
"Lo siento. Es sólo..."  
"Las lecciones de vuelo, sí, lo sé." Draco miró alrededor de la habitación y se inclinó hacia adelante. "Escucha, me estás volviendo loco con en este tema..."  
"Lo siento, es sólo, bueno, estoy un poco nervioso" admitió Harry suavemente.  
"Lo sé. Por eso vamos a volar mañana”  
"¿Mañana?" Harry lo miró fijamente.  
"Mañana. Tomaremos prestadas algunas de las escobas de la escuela y nos iremos a volar. De esa manera, puedo mostrarte algunas cosas antes de la lección, y finalmente te callarás" Draco se recostó con una sonrisa satisfecha de sí mismo.  
Harry le sonrió. "Draco, eres brillante!"  
"Lo sé."  
********

Al día siguiente Harry y Draco se sentaron en la sala común con sus compañeros de clase. Harry estaba respondiendo a las preguntas de Theo y Tracey sobre el mundo muggle, y Draco estaba escribiendo una carta a su madre. Media hora antes de la cena, Draco se levantó y anunció que necesitaba ir a la biblioteca y que Harry iba con él. Haciendo como que se quejaba por la pomposidad de Draco, Harry lo siguió fuera de las mazmorras, pero no se dirigieron a la biblioteca, en su lugar, fueron al hall de entrada, donde Draco fingió estar señalando al marcador con gemas de los puntos de cada casa a Harry mientras esperaban a que algunos estudiantes se fueran. Una vez que la costa estaba despejada, caminaron rápidamente hacia la puerta principal y se escaparon.  
Los terrenos exteriores estaban tranquilos, excepto por la figura lejana de Hagrid cortando madera cerca de su choza. Quedaba más de una hora para el atardecer, pero ya las sombras comenzaban a alargarse, y dejaron de preocuparse de que alguien los viera desde el castillo. Se sonrieron y se pusieron en marcha rápidamente hacia el campo de Quidditch.  
El campo de Quidditch estaba desierto cuando llegaron allí, ya que ninguno de los equipos de las casas había comenzado a entrenar. Se dirigieron al armario de almacenamiento y lo encontraron cerrado.  
"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó Harry. "No puedo forzar una cerradura"  
“¿Forzar una cerradura? ¿Es algo muggle? Sea lo que sea, quítate del camino" Draco echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor antes de señalar su varita a la cerradura. "Alohomora!"  
La puerta se abrió y Harry se volvió para mirar a Draco. “¿Dónde aprendiste eso?”  
“Está en nuestro libro de Encantamientos, idiota. Después de que recibí mi varita el mes pasado, decidí ver lo que papá guarda en algunos de sus armarios cerrados”  
"¿Y?"  
"Oh, nada en realidad. Sólo algunas viejas reliquias, algunos libros, ese tipo de cosas. Valioso, por supuesto, pero no tuve tiempo de ver si había algo realmente interesante ahí dentro" Draco se dirigió a las escoba al final de la habitación mientras Harry vigilaba.  
"Espera, pensé que no se nos permitía hacer magia fuera de la escuela. ¿No te has metido en problemas?”  
"Sólo te metes en problemas si te atrapan", dijo Draco, inspeccionando las escobas "El rastro, ese es el encanto que alerta al Ministerio de magia menor de edad, no puede decir quién lanzó el hechizo. Así que alguien como tú, el único mago en una casa muggle, casi seguramente sería atrapado. Mientras que alguien como yo, en una casa con adultos constantemente usando magia, se sale con la suya, ya que el Ministerio confía en los padres para supervisar "  
“¿Entonces quieres decir que los niños del mundo mágico pueden usar magia, y los del mundo muggle no pueden? ¡Eso es tan injusto!”  
"Supongo que sí. No puedo decir que lo haya pensado mucho. Aquí, "Draco metió una escoba en las manos de Harry. "Ésta debería venirte bien. Venga."  
Entraron en el campo de Quidditch, que ahora estaba completamente en la sombra. Draco se detuvo y se volvió hacia Harry.  
"Volar es fácil una vez que lo consigues. Simplemente apunta al mango en la dirección en la quieres ir, tira hacia atrás para frenar; todo es bastante intuitivo. Simplemente mírame y luego patea el suelo para ir hacia arriba" Draco pateó ligeramente del suelo, y se levantó lentamente en el aire, llegando a una posición a pocos metros por encima de Harry.  
Harry agarró fuertemente su mango, respiró hondo y se empujó. De repente, se levantó en el aire y se detuvo frente a Draco. Una sonrisa se extendió por toda su cara ¡Lo había hecho! No podía recordar por qué estaba tan preocupado, era lo más fácil que había hecho toda la semana.  
"Tranquilízate, tonto, no has hecho nada que un Hufflepuff de primer año no pueda hacer", Draco se rió.  
"Todavía no, no he hecho nada," llamó Harry mientras se alejaba. Podía oír a Draco gritando desde abajo. Esto era maravilloso. Podía oír su túnica abriéndose detrás de él, y el aire era mucho más frío una vez que estaba volando a través de él, pero no le importaba. Todo lo que importaba era que estaba volando. Se detuvo y esperó a que Draco lo alcanzara.  
“¿Has terminado el espectáculo?” gruñó.  
"Acaba de empezar!" Harry se dirigió hacia los aros de la meta en el extremo más alejado del campo, y entró y salió de ellos. Draco lo siguió más despacio, mirando a Harry con una mirada de sorpresa.  
“¿Estás seguro de que no has volado antes?” le gritó, mientras Harry empezaba a darle vueltas.  
"Creo que me acordaría de haber volado, idiota!" Harry se rió. "Aunque cuando yo era un bebé Hagrid me llevó a la casa de mi tía y tío en una moto voladora."  
Draco parpadeó. "Bueno, eres muy bueno. Pero yo soy aun mejor”  
“¿Oh si? ¡Atrápame y pruébalo!" Con eso, Harry despegó, subiendo sobre las gradas y dirigiéndose hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Draco gritó y salió disparado tras él.  
Dentro del Bosque Harry tuvo que frenar un poco, ya que los árboles bloqueaban casi toda la luz de la tarde. Las ramas de los árboles se elevaban en la oscuridad para ponerse en medio y darle en la cara, así que empezó a volar algo mas bajo, más cerca del suelo había menos obstáculos, y pronto encontró un camino estrecho. Lo siguió hasta un pequeño claro y esperó allí a Draco, que apareció un minuto después. Harry se preguntó brevemente cómo su cabello permanecía tan inmaculado después de volar a través de un bosque. Harry parecía que acababa de levantarse de la cama la mayor parte del tiempo, y ni siquiera quería saber qué aspecto tenía en ese momento.  
"Potter, ¿tiene que arruinar mi ropa todo lo que hacemos juntos?" Preguntó Draco cuando se detuvo. "Primero ese perro babeando en mi regazo, y ahora tengo un siete en mi manga." dijo sacudiendo el brazo a Harry, quien rió.  
"No deberías haber volado hacia un árbol entonces, Malfoy"  
"No debería haber ... na, un día me mataras, lo juro." Draco miró alrededor del claro, frunciendo el ceño, pero se iluminó cuando vio un manzano "¡Manzanas! Excelente, me muero de hambre"  
Voló hacia el árbol y cogió una manzana de la rama superior y mordió en ella. "Oh esto está muy bueno. ¿Quieres una? Harry asintió con la cabeza y le lanzó una manzana, pero el tiro se quedó corto. Lanzando una mirada fulminante a Draco, Harry se lanzó hacia la manzana, cogiéndola a unos metros del suelo. Lo mordió triunfalmente mientras se levantaba de nuevo para encontrarse con Draco que lo miraba con la boca abierta.  
"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Harry.  
Draco sacudió la cabeza y cerró la boca. “¡Ese picado! ¡Pensé que te ibas a estrellar contra el suelo!”  
"Estoy bien," dijo Harry a la defensiva.  
"Lo sé, ese es el punto. ¡Tú cogiste una manzana en un picado la primera vez que volaste!" Draco empezó a sacar más manzanas, sin detenerse hasta que tenía un montón grande en el regazo de sus ropas. "Aquí, voy a tirar unas cuantas más, intenta e cogerlas todas"  
"¿No puedo comer esto en paz?"  
"No, quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso." Con eso, Draco lanzó una manzana a la derecha de Harry.  
Maldiciendo, dejó caer la manzana que había estado comiendo y fue tras la nueva, cogiéndola con facilidad. Cogió el resto con la misma facilidad, incluso cuando los lanzamientos de Draco se volvieron cada vez más salvajes.  
"¡Bien, la última!" dijo Draco finalmente cuando la luz de la tarde había dejado el Bosque. “¡Voy a bajar!”  
Harry apuntó su escoba hacia abajo, luego soltó un taco mientras la manzana volaba por encima de su cabeza murmurando sobre ganar a Malfoy, azuzó su escoba alrededor y se dirigió hacia la manzana. Con los ojos fijos en el proyectil verde, no notó que otro grupo de ojos lo observaba. No hasta que se metió en un picado para atrapar la manzana.  
Y se detuvo bruscamente delante de Snape.  
Harry tragó saliva y agarró su manzana.  
Snape había estado recolectando ingredientes de pociones en el bosque, a juzgar por los recortes de plantas que salían de su canasta. Se pasó las manos sobre la túnica y se levantó suavemente para mirar a Harry, que estaba a un pie del suelo.  
“Lo siento, señor, no quería ...”  
“¿El qué, señor Potter? ¿No quiso meterse en el armario de las escobas mientras el resto de la escuela está en la cena? ¿No quería robar una escoba e ir volando a través del bosque prohibido? ¿El bosque así nombrado porque los estudiantes, como tú, tienen prohibidos entrar en él?" Snape levantó una ceja mientras esperaba la respuesta de Harry.  
Se ahorró pensar en una excusa cuando de repente escuchó a Draco gritando a través de los árboles. "Potter, ¿qué estás haciendo? No me digas que te has caído y ... oh" Los ojos de Draco se abrieron al ver a Snape. Dudó antes de bajar para estar junto a Harry, quien tomó eso como una pista para bajarse de su propia escoba.  
"Profesor, nosotros ..."  
"Silencio, Sr. Malfoy," Snape lo miró brevemente antes de volver a Harry. “Por mucho que me duela decir esto ... Ese fue un admirable vuelo, señor Potter”.  
Harry se quedó boquiabierto por un segundo. “Uh, gracias, señor”  
“Oh, no me des las gracias todavía. Ambos vienen conmigo” Mientras se ponían en marcha, continuó. "Agradezcamelo después de haber tenido su primera sesión de entrenamiento como nuevo buscador de Slytherin."  
Harry lo miró desconcertado, pero Draco jadeó. “¿Buscador, señor?”  
“Buscador, señor Potter. Seguramente el señor Malfoy aquí le ha informado acerca del Quidditch” Al asentir con la cabeza de Harry, continuó. "Aunque el equipo de Slytherin salió victorioso el año pasado, no fue debido a las excelentes habilidades de vuelo de nuestro Buscador. Le informaré al capitán que tiene un nuevo buscador y comenzarás a entrenar la próxima semana”  
Harry y Draco caminaron en silencio por un tiempo. Ninguno podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, pero no estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse a la ira de Snape al hablar.  
Fue Snape quien finalmente rompió el silencio. “¿Tienes suficiente dinero para una escoba propia, señor Potter?”  
“Sí, señor, en mi bóveda de Gringotts”  
"Muy bien. Pediré el catálogo de escoba de la señora Hooch mañana, y usted podrá hacer un pedido vía lechuza. Puede echar un vistazo al catálogo durante su detención”  
“¿La detención, señor?”  
“Sí, señor Potter, detención. Tal vez seas lo que necesitamos para mejorar nuestro equipo, pero eso no altera el hecho de que rompió las reglas" Él sonrió a ambos. "Usted y el señor Malfoy se unirán a mí mañana por la mañana para limpiar los calderos que sus estúpidos compañeros de clases parecen empeñados en destruir."  
********  
Snape los dejó cuando llegaron al castillo después de advertirles de que no llegaran después del toque de queda. Harry lo miró hasta que sus ropas se agitaron en la esquina y luego agarró a Draco con entusiasmo.  
"Draco, voy a ser un buscador!" Harry no podía creer su suerte. Nunca había sido elegido para equipos en la escuela antes, ya que nadie había querido que Dudley pensara que le gustaba Harry.  
Draco le permitió a Harry sacudirlo por unos segundos antes de alejarse. "Felicitaciones."  
Harry dudó. "¿Tú ... Estás bien?"  
"Bien. Estoy bien” Draco forzó una sonrisa.  
“No lo parece” dijo Harry sin rodeos.  
"Bueno,ya sabes, no es muy bueno para el ego que te supere alguien que vuela por primera vez!"  
"Lo siento. ¿Cómo iba a saber que Snape me haría buscador?” Harry estaba preocupado. ¿Estaba a punto de perder a su primer amigo?  
"Oh, déjalo, que parece que acabo de pegar a tu cachorro. Imagino que todo valdrá la pena si Slytherin vuelve a ganar la copa este año. "Draco sonrió otra vez, más convincentemente. "¿Sabes lo que esto significa, verdad?"  
"Er, ¿qué necesitas ayudarme a elegir una escoba mañana?"  
“Bueno, sí, obviamente. Pero también: tenemos que celebrar. Bajemos a las cocinas y robemos dulces”  
“¿Dónde están las cocinas?”  
"Sígueme"  
Draco lo condujo a un pasillo de la planta baja lleno de pinturas de comida. Algunos Hufflepuffs estaban caminando delante de ellos; su sala común debía estar cerca.  
“Busca una pintura de un tazón de fruta” dijo Draco en voz baja. "Tenemos que hacerle cosquillas a la pera"  
“¿Cosquillas a la pera?” Harry resopló.  
“No te rías, Potter, es como se entra en las cocinas, mi madre me lo dijo” Draco lo miró furioso.  
"Lo siento. Mira, debe ser esta pintura" Harry alargó la mano y le hizo cosquillas a la pera. Efectivamente, la pera se rió, antes de convertirse en el pomo de la puerta. Harry abrió la puerta y caminó, antes de detenerse tan abruptamente que Draco corrió hacia él.  
“¡Oh! Estás loco, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?" Murmuró Draco.  
"¡Lo siento! Es solo, ¿qué demonios son esas cosas? " Susurró Harry.  
La cocina era enorme y estaba dominada por cuatro mesas largas que Harry podía distinguir en las mesas de la casa del Gran Salón. Había estufas y hornos alrededor de los bordes de las habitaciones, y corriendo por todo el lugar eran las criaturas más extrañas que Harry había visto.  
"¿Qué? Oh, son sólo elfos domésticos" Draco contestó, aburrido. "Hogwarts tiene montones. Ellos son los que cocinan y limpian y generalmente cuidan a los magos. Tenemos unos cuantos en la mansión, puedes verlos si vienes a visitarnos”  
La respuesta de Harry fue interrumpida por un grupo de elfos domésticos que se precipitaban hacia ellos y se inclinaban.  
"¿Qué quieren los señores?" Harry miró mientras el elfo principal se dirigía a ellos.  
“Algunos dulces” respondió Draco. El grupo salió corriendo, volviendo rápidamente con dos grandes bolsas llenas de comida.  
"¿Los señores quieren algo más?" El elfo preguntó con su voz chillona.  
"No, esto es suficiente." Draco se volvió para ir, agarrando a Harry.  
"¡Gracias!" les dijo Harry por encima del hombro. La puerta se cerró callando la respuesta aguda de los elfos. Se volvió hacia Draco, que ahora estaba revisando su reloj. "Son muy lindos. Extraños, pero lindo”  
“Si crees que son extraños, deberías ver a Dobby”  
“¿Dobby? ¿Quién es Dobby?”  
“Uno de los elfos domésticos de casa. Puedes conocerlo cuando vengas. Mientras tanto, debemos darnos prisa, el toque de queda empezó hace unos minutos”  
"¿Qué? Mierda, las mazmorras están al otro lado del castillo, mejor nos vamos”  
Se pusieron sus bolsas sobre los hombros, acababan de regresar al hall de entrada cuando oyeron un maullido. Observaron con horror cómo la señora Norris se acercaba a ellos desde el pasadizo que conducía a las mazmorras”  
"¡Corre!"  
Se dieron la vuelta y salieron disparados hacia la primera escalera que vieron. Podían oír los silbidos de Filch detrás de ellos. Cuando llegaron a otra planta, Harry agarró a Draco y lo empujó hacia el pasillo. Pasaron unas cuantas puertas antes de llegar al final. Harry tiró de la manija pero no se movió.  
"Alohomora", jadeó, y la puerta se abrió. Rápidamente entraron y cerraron la puerta.  
"Creo que lo perdimos," Harry jadeó.  
"Esperaremos unos minutos y luego regresaremos", dijo Draco.  
Un gruñido se oyó detrás de ellos. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un gigantesco perro de tres cabezas gruñirle.  
"O podemos irnos ahora!" Harry grito.  
"¡Ahora es mejor idea!" Draco abrió la puerta y salieron corriendo, dando un portazo mientras el perro trataba de lanzarse a por ellos. Volvieron corriendo al vestíbulo de entrada por una ruta diferente. La suerte estaba de su lado, Filch parecía haber ido por un pasillo diferente. Finalmente, llegaron a las mazmorras y disminuyeron la velocidad.  
"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Preguntó Harry.  
“¡Un jodido gran perro de tres cabezas!” dijo Draco que aun jadeaba agarrándose el costado. “Sobre una trampilla”  
Harry sacudió la cabeza. “¿Una trampilla?”  
"Estaba de pie sobre ella. Como si estuviera protegiéndola”.  
"Protegiéndola ... Oh!" Harry miró al vacío por un segundo mientras ponía las piezas juntas. Espabiló cuando Draco agitó la mano frente a su rostro.  
"Vamos Potter, tenemos que entrar antes de que Snape nos vea y nos de otra detención."  
Harry siguió a Draco cuando entró en la sala común. Recibieron unas cuantas miradas curiosas mientras se dirigían a su dormitorio. Al encontrarla vacía, se dejaron caer con gratitud sobre sus camas y dejaron caer la comida en el suelo.  
“¿Por qué te has puesto pensativo cuando mencioné la trampilla?” preguntó Draco.  
"¿Uh? Oh, er, estaba pensando ... "respondió Harry.  
“Ah, por eso no reconocí el gesto”  
“Idiota”  
"Imbécil" Una almohada voló por el aire y golpeó a Harry en la cara.  
"¡Bien bien! Dijiste que parecía que el perro estaba vigilando algo, ¿verdad? Bueno, ¿sabes el robo que hubo en Gringotts? Hagrid y yo estuvimos allí ese día, y él tomó un paquete de una bóveda vacía. Todo lo que me dijo fue que era un asunto oficial de Hogwarts”  
"¿Así que crees que el perro está guardando este paquete?" Draco se sentó para mirarlo.  
"Sí." Harry contestó, justo cuando la puerta se abrió y sus compañeros de dormitorio entraron.  
“¿Pueden ser más reinas del drama?” preguntó Blaise. "Os saltáis la cena y luego entráis corriendo aquí como si os siguieran los perros del infierno"  
Harry y Draco compartieron una mirada. "Uh, nos encontramos a Snape afuera y nos perdimos la cena, así que fuimos a buscar algo de comida a la cocina."  
"Y luego Filch y su gato vinieron tras nosotros justo cuando empezó el toque de queda," agregó Draco. "Y deberías estar agradeciéndonos, tenemos suficiente comida para todos. Estamos celebrando esta noche”


	3. En el que descubrimos la tensión en la casa Gryffindor y Harry empieza a sospechar de Quirrell

La detención a la mañana siguiente no fue tan mala como Harry había estado temiendo. Snape se limitó a señalar los calderos que necesitaban limpieza, y los dejó durante un par de horas mientras corregía algunos ensayos. Harry y Draco trabajaron en silencio hasta que los calderos brillaban de nuevo, y luego examinaron el catálogo que Snape les dio. Harry estaba contento de que Draco le hubiese prometido ayudarle a elegir su escoba, ya que no sabía lo suficiente acerca de las escobas como para tomar una decisión. Snape completó el formulario de pedido para su nuevo Nimbus 2000, luego miró a Harry con atención.  
“He tenido que hablar con el capitán, Marcus Flint, sobre su talento. Él no estaba muy contento con que se uniese al equipo si hacer las pruebas habituales, así que imagino que tu primera práctica será algo así como una prueba. Además, he tenido que mostrar al Director sus buenas calificaciones. Muy bien. Su escoba me será entregada a mi para que no cause una escena en el gran comedor. Se lo informaré a usted y al señor Flint cuando ésta llegue. Pueden marcharse."

Harry y Draco llegaron al Gran Salón justo a tiempo para el almuerzo. Se unieron a sus compañeros de clase en la mesa de Slytherin.  
"Nuestro intrépido Buscador finalmente ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia", dijo Blaise.  
"No es culpa nuestra que hayamos estado castigados toda la mañana", respondió Harry.  
“No, es culpa tuya. Si no hubieras volado hacia Snape, podríamos haber dormido esta mañana” gruñó Draco.  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Lo que sea. Te lo compensaré."  
“¿Cómo?” preguntó Draco.  
"Er, te dejaré volar en mi Nimbus 2000 cuando llegue", improvisó Harry.  
“Eso es aceptable”  
“¿Podría ir yo también?” preguntó Theo.  
"Por supuesto."  
"¿Cómo exactamente va a ser mi compensación si todo el mundo puede hacerlo?" preguntó Draco.

“¿Puedes usarla dos veces?” Harry puso lo que esperaba fuese una sonrisa ganadora.  
"Vale."  
En ese momento Hermione se acercó a la mesa con Neville a cuestas.  
"¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros afuera? Es un día tan agradable, pensábamos hacer los deberes en el lago" Hermione miró a Harry expectante.  
"Por supuesto. ¿Queréis venir?” Harry se volvió hacia sus compañeros.  
Al final todos, excepto Vince y Greg, se unieron a ellos.  
"Pero eso es algo bueno", dijo Pansy a Hermione. "Intentar hacer los deberes con ellos podría llevar a que uno de nosotros cometiera un asesinato".  
Harry se estaba riendo cuando vio a los otros primer año de Gryffindor mirando a Hermione y Neville.  
"Er, ¿por qué el resto de los Gryffindors os miran como si os odiaran?" Les murmuró Harry a ellos.  
Draco se rió. "Ignoradlo, es un paranoico con estas cosas. Vuestros compañeros ...” Se interrumpió cuando miró la mesa de Gryffindor. "Oh, no, tiene razón por una vez.”  
Hermione resopló. "A las otras chicas no les gusto porque prefiero leer mis libros de texto a un artículo sobre cómo domesticar cabello rizado".  
Daphne y Pansy miraron su cabello. "Ellas tienen un poco de razón." Pansy dijo sin rodeos.  
Hermione la miró antes de continuar. "Y luego la noche pasada, Lavender y Parvati pasaron media hora tratando de que yo les dijera que profesor creía que era el más atractivo."  
"¿A quién dijiste?" Le preguntó Daphne, riendo.  
"McGonagall. Dije que me gustaba lo estricta que es. Eso las calló un poco" sonrió Hermione mientras los demás se reían. Cuando Daphne comenzó a contarle a Hermione sobre su poción de pelo favorito, Draco se volvió hacia Neville.  
“¿Qué hay de ti, Longbottom?  
"¿Quién ... a quién encuentro atractivo?" Neville tartamudeó.  
"UH no. ¿Por qué no le gustas a los chicos de Gryffindor?

"Oh. Sois vosotros, básicamente. Ellos ... creen que no debo ser amigo de Slytherins” dijo Neville, disculpándose "Bueno, es Ron, en su mayoría. Dean y Seamus no se preocupan mucho, pero Ron piensa que Hermione y yo somos una especie de ... de traidores de la casa”  
“¿Traidores a la casa? Que patético. Sólo dile que no puedes evitarlo si tienes el buen gusto de elegir serpientes en vez de a comadrejas " dijo Blaise.  
"O que eres alérgico a los pelirrojos" agregó Daphne.  
"O simplemente Harry los derrotará al Quidditch" dijo Millicent.  
Hermione levantó la mirada, perpleja. "¿Qué quieres decir?"  
"Harry es el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, y él va a aplastaros el mes que viene!" Pansy cantó.  
Harry se puso rojo cuando Hermione le empezó a acosar a preguntas acerca de cómo se hizo buscador. Neville sólo parecía asombrado. Los Slytherins, habiendo escuchado la historia antes, se detuvieron para encontrar un lugar cómodo junto al lago.  
“Bueno, enhorabuena” dijo Hermione dudosa mientras se unían a ellos. “¡Pero no deberías haber roto las reglas así! ¡Podrías tener serios problemas!”  
Harry se encogió de hombros. "La próxima vez no me pillarán."  
Harry se adaptó rápidamente a su nueva rutina en Hogwarts. Aparte de las clases y sus nuevos amigos, pronto tuvo prácticas de Quidditch un par de veces a la semana. Justo como Snape había predicho, Flint no hizo su primera práctica fácil, pero después de poner a Harry contra las cuerdas, a regañadientes concedió que Harry sería un buen buscador. El resto del equipo estaba más entusiasmado, incluso Terence Higgs, que había perdido su puesto de buscador y se había convertido en el segundo bateador, junto con Gemma Farley. El resto del equipo estaba formado por Flint, Adrian Pucey y Crick Shabes como cazadores, y Miles Bletchley jugaba como guardián. Harry encajó en la alineación con facilidad, y Flint pronto se autoproclamó campeones en la Copa de Quidditch.  
Después de todo su nerviosismo por las lecciones de vuelo, Harry terminó no teniendo ninguna. Cuando lo había visto en la primera lección, la señora Hooch le había dicho que, como ya estaba en un equipo de la casa, estaría perdiendo el tiempo en las clases de vuelo. Despedido, Harry saludó a sus amigos y regresó al castillo. Sin nada que hacer, se dirigió a la lechucería para visitar a Hedwig.  
Hedwig estaba feliz de ver a Harry, e incluso más feliz de ver los trozos de carne que le había traído de la cocina. Después de acariciarla mientras le hablaba de su semana, la puso de nuevo en su percha y se fue. Todavía tenía más de una hora antes de que sus amigos terminaran con su lección, así que decidió ir a la biblioteca para investigar su ensayo de Pociones. Un repentino olor a ajo le hizo pensar en la cena, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando por el corredor del tercer piso. ¿Cómo podía oler algo que los elfos domésticos estaban cocinando cuatro pisos por debajo de él? Perplejo, miró a su alrededor.  
Justo a tiempo para ver a Snape deslizándose hacia él.  
"Señor Potter. ¿Por qué no estás en clase?”  
“La señora Hooch me dijo que no tenía sentido asistir a las clases de vuelo, ya que ya estoy en el equipo, señor” respondió Harry  
"Ya veo. ¿Así que decidiste estar fuera de un pasillo que sabes muy bien está fuera de los límites?  
"Er, no, señor. Acabo de visitar mi lechuza, y ahora me voy a la biblioteca. Para investigar ese ensayo usted nos mandó" Harry miró nerviosamente a Snape, cuya mirada constante hizo a Harry sentir como si estuviera siendo radiografiado.  
“Será mejor que te vayas. No querrías que alguien te viera aquí y saltara a conclusiones equivocadas" dijo Snape finalmente.  
"Sí señor," Harry sonrió y se fue. Aunque él no había hecho nada malo, no podía evitar pensar que no sería bueno que lo encontraran cerca del pasillo prohibido otra vez. Entonces, ¿por qué Snape estaba allí en primer lugar? Estaba a kilómetros de las mazmorras. Cuando se volvió hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, echó un vistazo hacia atrás. Snape estaba todavía fuera de la puerta del pasillo, pasando la mano por la madera.  
En la mañana de Halloween, el desayuno no había terminado y los elfos domésticos ya habían comenzado a cocinar para la fiesta de Halloween. El olor de las tartas horneándose siguió a Harry mientras bajaba a Pociones, y aunque él acababa de comer, su estómago gruñó.  
"No puedes estar hablando en serio", dijo Draco incrédulo, mirando el estómago de Harry.  
"¿Qué? No me digas que no te gusta el olor ti también ", dijo Harry.  
"Claro que huele bien. Eso no significa que vaya a pasar el resto del día babeando por el pastel de calabaza ", dijo Draco.  
"Yo tampoco. Yo también estaré babeando por la tarta de manzana, la tarta de melaza, el zumo de calabaza espaciado, y el chocolate y todo ..." Harry sonrió. Draco se reía mientras Snape los pasaba al frente de la habitación.  
"Por más duro que pueda ser apartar su atención de la fiesta de esta noche," Snape sonrió brevemente a Harry, que enrojeció. "Hoy estarán preparando sus propias pociones anti nauseas. Espero que sean útiles para aquellos de ustedes que sean capaces de prepararlas correctamente. Aquí están sus ensayos sobre las propiedades de los ingredientes; aquellos de ustedes que lo hicieron mal, sin duda, encontrarán sus remedios inútiles después de haberse consentido de más esta noche”  
Con un chasquido de su varita, Snape envió sus ensayos volando hacia ellos, y las instrucciones aparecieron en la pizarra. Harry estaba contento de ver que había hecho bien en su ensayo, aunque no tan bien como Draco o Hermione. Su parte sobre el jengibre pelado estaba fuertemente tachada; necesitaba ser añadido después de que la poción hubiera sido apartada del calor, o podría hacer que la náusea empeorara. Temblando ante el pensamiento, se puso a trabajar en su poción.  
Fue una poción agradable de hacer. Había más hierbas que escarabajos disecados en ella, y Harry pronto se encontró volviendo a tener hambre. Cuando su poción se volvió del azul profundo descrito en la pizarra, lo puso a fuego lento durante diez minutos y comenzó a empacar los ingredientes con los que ya había terminado. A su lado, Draco estaba haciendo lo mismo. En su otro lado, Hermione estaba tratando de mostrarle a Neville la manera correcta de cortar sus hojas de menta.  
“Fíjese en su propia poción, señorita Granger, no en la del señor Longbottom” dijo Snape mientras rondaba por la habitación. Hermione saltó y se alejó de Neville, que parecía miserable. Snape asintió brevemente con las pociones de Harry y Draco.  
Harry había quitado su poción de las llamas y estaba cuidadosamente echando su jengibre cuando Snape regresó al frente de la habitación. “Granger, creo que ya te he dicho una vez que dejes de ayudar a Longbottom. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. La próxima persona que hable perderá diez. "  
Hermione, que ya había embotellado su poción terminada, se puso roja y empezó a empacar sus cosas. Neville estaba pelando el jengibre con las manos temblorosas, pero Harry sabía que su poción era una causa perdida. En lugar de azul, se había convertido en una poción de un impactante de color rosa.  
Harry volvió a su poción, que estaba lista para ser embotellada, cuando escuchó a alguien hablando detrás de él. Levantó la vista, pero Snape estaba respondiendo a las preguntas de Theo sobre la menta. Volviéndose, Harry vio que era Ron hablando con Hermione.  
"Siempre presumiendo. ¿Eres feliz ahora? ¿O quieres perder más puntos? Ignorando el codo de uno de sus amigos, continuó. "Tú deberías estar en Ravenclaw, nadie quiere empollones como tu en Gryffindor, molesta sabelotodo!"  
En eso, Hermione soltó un sollozo y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando su poción y libros detrás. Los ojos de Snape la siguieron por la puerta, antes de dirigirse a Ron. “Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Weasley”  
Mientras Ron miraba a Snape, Harry aprovechó su oportunidad. "Wingardium leviosa", dijo, señalando su varita a los ingredientes de Ron. Justo antes de que Ron se volviera, Harry había hecho flotar algo del jengibre de Ron en su poción todavía hirviendo. Una nube de humo se elevó, pero aparte de eso, no había diferencia notable en la poción. Sonriendo, Harry se volvió para embotellar su poción. "Quédese después de clase, Sr. Potter."  
Cuando el resto de la clase se fue, Harry permaneció sentado en su escritorio. Snape esperó hasta que el último estudiante se hubo marchado, luego miró a Harry. "¿Te gustó tu pequeña venganza?" Preguntó Snape, de pie frente al escritorio de Harry.  
Harry lo miró. "Er ..."  
“¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que podrías haber herido gravemente al señor Weasley, o a un gran número de estudiantes, añadiendo los ingredientes equivocados a una poción ya mal hecha?”  
“¡Pero no lo hice! Quiero decir, me aseguré de que era jengibre lo que levité ... " Harry se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de admitir haber saboteado la poción de Ron. Respirando, se hundió de todos modos. "Para que no se diera cuenta de que algo estaba mal. “Y tal vez lo beba y se sienta tan mal como hizo sentir a Hermione”  
Snape levantó una ceja. “¿Entonces fue un ataque de galantería?”  
"¡Sí!" La gallardía sonaba mejor que la venganza. "No me gustó cómo le habló ... No me gustan los matones, señor."  
Snape lo miró en silencio por un momento. "En efecto. Bueno, Sr. Potter, es tu día de suerte. Me confieso impresionado de que pudieras lograr tu venganza de una manera tan sutil. No voy a tomar ninguna acción. Esta vez."  
"¿Tú ... no me estás castigando?"  
"No. La diatriba de Weasley no era necesaria. Además, me has divertido.  
“¿Así que no vas a decirle que su poción será contraproducente?”  
“Creo que dije que no tomaría ninguna acción”. Snape sonrió. “Sin embargo, tu trabajo funcionará bien”  
Harry sonrió de nuevo. "¡Gracias, señor!" Recogió su bolsa, junto con las cosas de Hermione y se fue.  
La charla de Harry con Snape le había hecho llegar tarde a su próxima clase, pero como era Historia de la Magia, fue capaz de deslizarse sin que el profesor Binns se diera cuenta. Pasó el resto de la lección contando a Draco lo que había sucedido.  
“¿Y realmente no te ha castigado?” susurró Draco incrédulo.  
“¡No! Dijo que Weasley se lo merecía y lo había divertido” susurró Harry de nuevo.  
"Oh, estoy tan ansioso por ver a Weasley llenar su barriga en la fiesta", dijo Draco felizmente.  
"Estoy deseando a darle a Hermione su bolso. Juro que tiene la mitad de la biblioteca ahí dentro” dijo Harry con resentimiento.  
“Ah, ¿lamentando tu arrebato de caballerosidad?” preguntó Draco.  
“No, sólo espero no tener que caminar con una tonelada de libros, idiota”.  
"Imbécil."  
********  
Cuando llegaron al gran comedor para la fiesta, Harry se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, con la intención de devolverle las cosas a Hermione. Pero ella no estaba allí.  
"Neville, ¿dónde está Hermione?"  
"Ella es, uh, ella no ha vuelto desde Pociones. No sé dónde está. Podrías preguntarle a sus compañeros de habitación, "Neville señaló a algunas chicas a Harry.  
"Bien, er, gracias." Harry no era optimista acerca de esto, pero se volvió hacia las chicas de todos modos. "Entonces, uh, ¿habéis visto a Hermione?"  
Cuando solo se rieron y sacudieron la cabeza, Harry se volvió con disgusto. "Disfruta de la fiesta, Neville," dijo mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin.  
“¿Por qué sigues llevando su bolso?” preguntó Draco mientras se sentaba.  
“Ella no estaba allí, aparentemente no ha sido vista desde Pociones” dijo Harry.  
Draco frunció el ceño. “¿Dónde está, entonces?”  
"Ni idea."  
"Hay un aseo para niñas no muy lejos del aula de Pociones", dijo Daphne. “Quizá se esconda allí”  
"¿Todavía?"  
Daphne se encogió de hombros. "Si tuviera que elegir entre los baños y las chicas Gryffindor, sé dónde estaría".  
Harry sonrió. “miraré después de la fiesta. Gracias, Daphne”  
Cuando el festín apareció en las mesas, Harry tomó su poción contra las náuseas. Podía ver a otros de primer año haciendo lo mismo. Alzando su cuello, sonrió satisfecho al ver a Ron bebiendo su poción también. De repente, el profesor Quirrell entró corriendo al vestíbulo. Llegó a la mesa del personal y se apoyó en ella.  
"Troll en las mazmorras, pensé que debíais saberlo" jadeó antes de desmayarse mientras los estudiantes estallaban de pánico.  
La voz de Dumbledore sonó por el pasillo. “¡Los prefectos lleven a los de sus casas de vuelta a los dormitorios inmediatamente!”  
“¿Alguien le ha dicho que los dormitorios de Slytherin están en las mazmorras?” gritó Pansy.  
"Primer año, seguidme por favor!" Gemma llamó. Reed estaba junto a ella. “¡Rápido, ahora!”  
Los prefectos empezaron a sacarlos al vestíbulo. Harry agarró su bolsa y jadeó. "Draco , Hermione no sabe nada sobre el troll!"  
Draco lo miró. "No puedes estar...Oh, bien, vamos. ¡Pero sea rápido! "  
Los dos siguieron al resto de los de primer año, luego bajaron por el corredor de Pociones a su paso. Pronto el sonido de los otros estudiantes quedó atrás, y estaban en un pasillo silencioso. Cuando llegaron a los baños de las niñas, Harry levantó la mano para llamar.  
“¡Oh, para, ¡quítate del camino!” Draco empujó a Harry a un lado y abrió la puerta. “¿Hermione? ¿Estás aquí?"  
Hubo un silencio durante un segundo, antes de que una pequeña voz respondiera. “¿Draco?”  
"Sí. Harry también está aquí. Necesitas venir con nosotros. Ahora mismo."  
“¡No puedes estar aquí!” Hermione salió de un establo con los ojos rojos.  
“Hermione, hay un troll en las mazmorras. Tuvimos que venir a avisarte” dijo Harry.  
“¿Un troll?”  
"¡Sí, ahora vamonos!" Draco la agarró de la mano y empezó a arrastrarla hasta la puerta. Harry rodó los ojos y lo siguió, arrastrando ambas bolsas.  
El pasillo estaba desierto. Cuando comenzaron a regresar al Hall de Entrada, Harry miró a Hermione. "¿Estás bien?"  
Ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. "Estaré bien. Gracias Harry, Draco. "  
Draco se rió. "No nos agradezcas ahora. Espera a que Weasley pase la noche encerrado en el inodoro”.  
Hermione lo miró confundida.  
"He añadido algo de jengibre a su poción un poco temprano," explicó Harry.  
Hermione frunció el ceño antes de que su cara se rompiera en una sonrisa. “¡No lo hiciste!”  
"Sí. Y lo mejor es que vi como se lo tomaba en la fiesta. Snape no le dijo que había algo malo en su poción”  
Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. "Oh Harry, eso es ... ¿Qué fue eso?"  
Un sonido de algo siendo arrastrado provenía del pasillo de detrás de ellos. Al girarse, vieron a un troll de doce pies caminando hacia ellos, arrastrando un bastón. Se taparon la nariz cuando su hedor se apoderó de ellos.  
"¡Correr!"  
Corrieron hacia el otro lado, pero no llegaron muy lejos cuando la correa de la bolsa de Hermione se rompió por todo el peso que soportaba.  
"¡Mis libros!"  
"¡Déjalos! ¡No tenemos tiempo!” exclamó Draco.  
"Pero-"  
Harry y Draco la cogieron de un brazo cada uno y la arrastraron. De repente, Snape y McGonagall entraron corriendo por el pasillo, con Quirrell detrás de ellos.  
"Expelliarmus!" Grito Snape. El bastón del troll salió volando de su mano. El troll parecía mudo al perder su palo. Con un rugido de rabia, lo abandonó como una causa perdida, y avanzó desnudo.  
McGonagall levantó su varita mientras Snape arrastraba a los demás. "Wingardium leviosa!" Una gran estatua de un jabalí se elevó de su zócalo y se estrelló contra la cabeza del troll. Con un gemido, el troll se cayó hacia atrás.  
Cuerdas gruesas salieron volando del extremo de la varita de McGonagall y ataron de la cabeza a los pies al troll, Quirrell dejó escapar un gemido. Ella le lanzó una mirada despectiva, McGonagall dirigió su atención a los demás. “¿Qué hacían exactamente los tres?”  
Harry y Draco se miraron, pero fue Hermione quien respondió. “Era ... fui yo, profesora. Yo pasé - yo pasé todo el día en el baño y no había ido a cenar, y vinieron a advertirme sobre el troll. Estábamos de camino a nuestros dormitorios cuando el troll nos alcanzó”.  
“¿Por qué demonios estuviste en el baño todo el día?”  
“Un incidente desafortunado ocurrió en mi clase esta mañana” interrumpió Snape. “No sabía que la señorita Granger no se había reunido con sus compañeros de clase”  
“¿Un incidente desafortunado?”  
"Tenga la seguridad de que el estudiante ofensor ha sido castigado," contestó Snape. Harry y Draco ahogaron su risa.  
"Ya veo. Bueno, en ese caso, Quirrell, alerta al Director de la localización del troll” Mientras McGonagall lo miraba trotar, Harry creyó que la vio rodar los ojos. “Por lo que respecta a los tres, tienen suerte de que ese troll no los haya acorralado en el baño. Severus, si llevas a los dos a sus dormitorios, escoltaré a la señorita Granger arriba”  
Hermione recogió sus libros y siguió a McGonagall sin decir nada más.  
"Será una conversación divertida", dijo Draco secamente.  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" Harry miró a Hermione.  
McGonagall va a sacar a Hermione por qué estaba en el baño.  
"Indudablemente. Venga los dos" ordenó Snape. "La próxima vez que sientas el impulso de salvar a la damisela en peligro, por favor, busquen a un miembro del personal en su lugar."  
"Sí señor."  
Caminaron en silencio durante unos segundos mientras seguían el camino de Quirrell. Ahora que se alejaban del troll, su hedor se estaba desvaneciendo también.  
"Dios, Quirrell se fue mucho antes que nosotros y todavía podemos oler su turbante " murmuró Draco.  
"El ajo no está en su turbante. Por el contrario, sus habitaciones están muy decoradas con él, y por lo tanto el olor lo sigue ", respondió Snape.  
Algo hizo clic en la mente de Harry. "¿Señor? ¿Por qué está el corredor del tercer piso fuera de los límites? "  
“No es de tu incumbencia” Snape frunció el ceño.  
"Lo siento, señor. Es sólo que ... ¿Hay alguna razón para que Quirrell ande por ahí?” Harry siguió.  
El ceño de Snape se profundizó. "¿Por qué preguntas?"  
Harry dudó. "Bueno, ese día que le encontré afuera del pasillo, pude oler el ajo."  
"Coincidencia, sin duda", dijo finalmente Snape, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la sala común.  
"Pero -"  
"Pero piensas que Quirrell tiene algún plan nefasto que implica un pasillo de la escuela. Voy a pasar sus sospechas al Director inmediatamente." Con eso, Snape los dejó. Draco se echó a reír mientras Harry miraba la figura de Snape en retirada.  
"Él está mintiendo. Hay algo en Quirrell” dijo Harry.  
“Sí, bueno, ya que pensabas que Snape estaba en tu contra no hace tanto tiempo, me perdonas si estoy un poco escéptico sobre esto. Ahora vamos, me muero de hambre”  
Draco lo condujo a la sala común, donde se encontraron al resto de los Slytherin disfrutando de la fiesta. Cuando Harry se unió a él con los otros de primer año, decidió que haría que Draco lo creyera, sin importar lo que dijera Snape.


	4. En el que Harry juega su primer partido de Quidditch

Al comenzar noviembre, Harry se olvidó de sus sospechas sobre Quirrell. La temporada de Quidditch estaba comenzando, y el primer partido era Slytherin contra Gryffindor.  
Era la mañana del partido y Harry estaba sentado en el desayuno mientras sus amigos conversaban emocionados sobre el partido.  
"Aquí, come esto." Draco dejó una gran cantidad de salchichas en su plato.  
"No tengo tanta hambre", respondió Harry, empujando el plato ahora completo.  
"Tienes que comer algo, Harry "dijo Theo.  
"Sí, coge fuerzas. Los Bateadores de Gryffindor estarán apuntándote "agregó Millicent.  
"No estás ayudando, Milly", dijo Pansy.  
"Mi nombre es Millicent"  
"Bien. Deja quitarle a Harry el apetito, Millicent."  
Draco rodó los ojos y tiró del plato de Harry hacia él. "Potter. Come algo"  
Harry agarró una tostada y tomó un bocado. "¿Contento?"  
"Estaré contento cuando cuando cojas la snitch hoy."  
EL silencio inundó la mesa, aparte de Pansy y Millicent, que seguían discutiendo. Harry miró hacia arriba para ver a Hermione y Neville de pie a su lado nerviosos.  
"Sólo queríamos desearte suerte hoy, Harry," dijo Hermione. Neville asintió tras ella. "No es que queramos que ganes, por supuesto"  
"Así que no le deseáis mucha suerte, entonces," se rió Draco.  
"Bueno, obviamente queremos que Gryffindor gane. Sólo..."  
"Lo entiendo. Gracias, chicos, "Harry sonrió.  
"¿Entonces os sentareis con nosotros hoy?" preguntó Daphne.  
Neville se sonrojó.  
"Por supuesto que si. Mi padre me envió una bolsa entera de binoculares para mis amigos y yo, y tengo dos pares de repuesto" Draco sonrió satisfecho mientras sacaba la bolsa de debajo de la mesa y entregaba los binoculares a todos. "Por no mencionar que el equipo de Gryffindor podría desanimarse al ver a algunos de sus compañeros de casa de abandonarlos antes de que el juego empiece," le dijo a Harry en voz baja.  
Harry se estaba riendo con Draco cuando vio que el resto del equipo se levantaba de la mesa. "Te tienes que ir." Agarró su Nimbus y los siguió hasta los vestuarios. El equipo cambió y luego esperó a que Flint entrara.  
"¿Nervioso, Harry? " le preguntó Gemma.  
"Un poco, sí"  
"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Su buscador McLaggen no está a tu altura" dijo Terence.  
"¿Ellos eligieron a McLaggen?" Shabes se rió. "Lo único de lo que Potter tendrá que preocuparse es de que ese tonto se lance hacia él a medio vuelo"  
"No te preocupes Harry, Shabes está intentando ser alentador", dijo Gemma.  
"¿Qué quieres decir con intentarlo?" preguntó Shabes indignada.  
"Lo que ella quiere decir es que dejes de preocupar a nuestro nuevo buscador", dijo Terence.  
"Por favor, a menos que se caiga de esa Nimbus, no puede perder el partido", dijo Shabes.  
Miles rió. "Haznos un favor. Cuando Flint nos dé su gran discurso antes del partido, no te unas"  
"¿Qué dije?"  
Justo entonces Flint entró. "Muy bien. Aparte de dos nuevos cazadores, tienen el mismo equipo que el año pasado. Este partido debe ser aún más fácil que el pasado. Vamonos."  
"Ese es su gran discurso?" Murmuró Harry a Adrian.  
"Tan grande como es capaz de hacerlo"susurró Adrian  
El equipo salió al campo de juego y se reunió alrededor de la señora Hooch.  
"Ahora, quiero un buen partido,un partido limpio", dijo mientras los capitanes se daban la mano. "Monten sus escobas, por favor."  
Al sonido del silbato de Hooch ambos equipos se levantaron en el aire. Harry voló hasta el círculo por encima del juego, buscando la snitch. Podía ver fácilmente a sus amigos; había dos puntos de rojo y oro entre el verde y plata del soporte de Slytherin. Aclamado, comenzó a escanear el cielo para encontrar la snitch.  
Hasta ese momento Harry no tuvo que preocuparse de estar en el camino de los otros jugadores, lo que le dejó libre para escuchar al comentarista mientras buscaba. Se rió cuando el comentarista, un chico de Gryffindor con rastas, fue regañado por McGonagall por hablar sobre el atractivo de una cazadora de Gryffindor en lugar del partido.  
"¿Algo gracioso, Potter?"  
Harry giró su escoba para ver a McLaggen, el Buscador de Gryffindor. "Sólo tu forma de volar". McLaggen frunció el ceño. "Como si me fuera a esforzar por un primer año. ¿Cómo llegaste al equipo? ¿Soborno? ¿Por tu fama?  
"Nah. Fueron unas manzanas"  
Con eso Harry salió volando, dejando al buscador muy confundido detrás. Gryffindor anotó un gol, y tuvo que esquivar a un bludger que se acercaba a él, pero aún no había visto la snitch.  
"Slytherin en posesión," continuó el comentarista. "El cazador Pucey esquiva dos bludgers... espere un momento... es esa la snitch?"  
Harry sacudió su escoba alrededor y con seguridad, había un destello de oro cerca de la oreja de Adrian, que había dejado caer la quaffle mientras la snitch se movía a su alrededor. Harry se lanzó tras la snitch, pero McLaggen estaba muy por delante de él. Harry se inclinó más hacia su palo de escoba y empezó a ganarle. No iba a ser suficiente, sin embargo, McLaggen estaba a sólo metros de la snitch, en cualquier momento iba a llegar a cogerla...  
¡bum! Flint había movido su escoba alrededor y bloqueado McLaggen, que se alejó maldiciendo. Mientras los Gryffindors en las gradas gritaban airadamente, Hooch sopló su silbato y concedió un tiro de penalti a una cazadora de Gryffindor. Harry usó el tiempo libre para buscar al snitch, pero había desaparecido.  
El comentario tomó un giro decididamente no objetivo después de todo el drama.  
"Así que ... después de esa obvia y repugnante trampa ..."  
"¡Jordán!" exclamó McGonagall.  
"Quiero decir, después de esa falta abierta y repugnante ..."  
"Jordan, te estoy advirtiendo ..."  
"Bien, bien. Flint casi mata al Buscador de Gryffindor, lo cual podría sucederle a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que un tiro para Gryffindor, lo tira Spinnet, que lo anota, sin problemas, y seguimos jugando, Gryffindor todavía en posesión ".  
Harry le estaba enseñando dedo al comentarista cuando su escoba dio una sacudida violenta. Apresuradamente, puso su mano en la empuñadura, trató de enderezar su escoba pero continuó golpeando violentamente debajo de él. Cuando trató de ir a Flint para hacerle pedir un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de su control. No obedeció una sola cosa que trató de hacer; todo lo que podía hacer era aferrarse a ella.  
"¡Flint!", Llamó Harry desesperado. Abrió la boca para llamarlo de nuevo, pero sintió como el mango se sacudía y lo golpeaba en el pecho. Mientras jadeaba para respirar, la escoba giró rápidamente, y de repente él estaba colgando de ella con una mano.  
Harry se balanceaba bajo su escoba, a cientos de metros sobre el suelo con su túnica volando a su alrededor. Era vagamente consciente de que algunos de sus compañeros de equipo estaban tratando de acercarse a él, si era para atraparlo o para tirarlo a sus propias escobas, no lo sabía. Cada vez que alguien se acercaba demasiado, su escoba saltaba un par de metros más arriba.  
De la nada, la escoba de Harry se detuvo sobre él, y rápidamente se volvió a subir a ella. Al hacerlo, algo voló de su boca. Al principio creyó que era un insecto, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era de metal. Había atrapado la snitch.  
Puso su mano sobre su boca para que no pudiera escapar y se zambulló hacia el suelo. Cuando tocó al suelo y tosió al snitch  
"¡Tengo la snitch!" Gritó y la agitó sobre su cabeza.  
Hooch sopló su silbato para terminar el partido. El resto del equipo de Slytherin voló hacia Harry. El equipo de Gryffindor aterrizó y se dirigió abatido a sus vestuarios, menos su capitán que estaba gesticulando enojado con Hooch. Jordan estaba gritando que tragar el snitch no debía contar como cogerla, hasta que McGonagall le arrancó el megáfono de su agarre para anunciar que Slytherin había ganado ciento sesenta puntos a veinte. Los Slytherins llegaron corriendo al campo para unir al equipo mientras regresaban a los vestuarios. Justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de entrar, alguien le dio en el brazo. Levantó la vista para ver a Draco, con una preocupada Hermione detrás de él.  
"Cámbiate rápidamente y nos encontrarás en la cabaña de Hagrid" fue todo lo que dijo antes de que los dos se fueran.  
Harry se cambió en silencio mientras el resto del equipo estaba celebrándolo. Harry eventualmente logró escapar prometiendo a Flint que conseguiría saber porque su escoba funcionara mal, y se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid.  
Cuando llegó allí, Hermione abrió la puerta y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, golpeando su Nimbus contra su cabeza dolorosamente.  
"¡Harry! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti! "Ella lo soltó torpemente y regresó a su asiento.  
Se sentó a su lado y Hagrid le entregó una taza de té humeante. Fang se acercó para darle unos buenos lamidos, antes de volver a poner la cabeza en el regazo de Draco. Draco suspiró y le dio a Harry una sonrisa de largo sufrimiento. "Ahora te creo sobre Quirrell"  
"Gracias. Es bueno saber que sólo necesito casi caer hacia mi muerte para hacerte creer. "  
Draco abrió la boca para responder, pero Hermione lo golpeó. "¿Qué tiene que ver Quirrell con Snape?"  
"Quirrell maldijo la escoba de Harry," dijo Draco.  
"¿Qué? No, era Snape. He leído sobre maldiciones. Necesitas mantener el contacto visual y Snape no quita los ojos de Harry"  
"¡Sí, y Quirrell tampoco!"  
"Entonces, ¿cómo es que la escoba de Harry se estabilizó después de que prendiera fuego a Snape?" Hermione respondió.  
"Porque tú también atacaste a Quirrell. Francamente, tienes suerte de no estar castigada por asaltar a la mitad del personal" replicó Draco.  
"¿Esperar el que? ¿Prendiste a Snape en llamas? "Harry cortó.  
Sólo una pequeña.  
"Todos estáis diciendo un montón de tonterías" dijo Hagrid. "¿Por qué un maestro de Hogwarts querría herir a Harry?"  
"Creo que Quirrell está tratando de conseguir lo que ese perro de tres cabezas está vigilando", dijo Harry.  
"¿Cómo sabéis lo de Fluffy?" preguntó Hagrid.  
"¿Fluffy? ¿Has llamado a esa bestia Fluffy?" preguntó Draco incrédulo.  
"Sí. Él es mío, se lo compré a un tipo griego en un bar el año pasado. Y luego, claro, Dumbledore me preguntó si podía tomarlo prestado para ayudar a proteger ..."  
"¿Qué?" Harry se sentó con ansiedad.  
"Ah, no me preguntéis más. Eso es muy secreto, vosotros tres no necesitan preocuparse por eso. "  
"¿No te preocupes por eso? Hagrid, estás guardando un perro gigante de tres cabezas en una escuela. Dejando a un lado las obvias preocupaciones de seguridad, ¿vais a sacar al menos esa cosa del castillo? " preguntó Hermione.  
El rostro de Hagrid se oscureció brevemente. "No. Pero Dumbledore dijo que no estará por mucho tiempo, sólo hasta que él y Nicolas Flamel"  
"¿Quién es Nicolas Flamel?" preguntó Harry.  
No es vuestro asunto. Además todos vosotros deberíais esta regresando al castillo antes de que oscurezca" dijo Hagrid.  
Viendo que los estaban echando, los tres se levantaron. Fang se quejó cuando Draco le apartó la cabeza de su regazo. Hagrid tuvo que sujetarlo mientras salían de la cabaña.  
Harry caminó hacia atrás para mirar a los otros. "Así que ahora sabemos que tiene algo que ver con este tipo Flamel".  
"Pero no sabemos quién es él" dijo Draco. Los dos miraron a Hermione.  
"No, no lo sabemos", dijo bruscamente.  
"Quizá deberías intentar abrir un libro de vez en cuando" se burló Harry.  
"Sí, tienes que tomar un descanso de prender fuego a los profesores por un rato", agregó Draco.  
"¡Callaos los dos! Si no hubiera detenido a Snape, Harry podría haber caído y ... y ... ¡oh!"  
Harry había chocado contra algo. Oyó un gruñido, y luego dos manos se aferraron a sus brazos.  
"Deberías ver por dónde va, señor Potter" dijo la voz de Snape.  
Harry se dio la vuelta. ¿Qué parte de esa conversación había escuchado Snape? Ya no pensaba que Snape estuviese en su contra, pero si los hubiera oído bromear acerca de incendiar a los profesores, estarían jodidos.  
"Ustedes dos vuelvan al castillo. Necesito hablar a solas con el señor Potter" ordenó Snape.  
"Sí, señor" dijo Draco. Él se puso en marcha, pero Hermione se detuvo un momento.  
"Te esperaremos en el Hall de entrada, Harry" dijo ella antes de seguir a Draco.  
Snape resopló. "Su protección hacia ti es conmovedora, si bien equivocada en este caso. Pero no importa eso ahora. ¿Con quién has compartido tus sospechas sobre Quirrell?"  
"Er, aparte de a usted? Draco, Hermione y Hagrid".  
Snape suspiró. "Potter, sé que has sido educado por los familiares idiotas de tu madre, pero seguramente tienes suficiente sentido común para no difundir asuntos de esta naturaleza con nadie".  
"¡No dije nada! Antes de hoy sólo hablé con usted y con Draco. Lo siento si no estaba pensando eso claramente después de casi caerme de mi escoba, pero ..."  
"Guarde su sarcasmo para sus amigos. Ahora dame tu escoba".  
Harry lo hizo de manera sombría. Snape sacó su varita y la agitó sobre la escoba, murmurando tan suavemente que Harry no pudo entender lo que dijo. Satisfecho, Snape le devolvió la escoba.  
"Bueno, no hay efectos persistentes en su escoba. Cualquiera que fuera la maldición utilizada era sólo temporal; será perfectamente seguro volarla ".  
"Pero ¿y si quien lo hizo lo vuelve a hacer?"  
"Puede haber escapado a su atención, pero un gran número de personal asisten a cada partido de Quidditch. Si sucede lo peor y empieza a caer, tenga la seguridad de que no sufrirá ningún daño. Bueno, nada peor que las lesiones de Quidditch habituales.  
"Eso es tranquilizador." Un pensamiento golpeó a Harry. "¿Señor? Cuando dijo que mis parientes eran idiotas, ¿los conoces?"  
Snape guardó silencio durante tanto tiempo que Harry comenzó a temer que hubiera ido demasiado lejos. Finalmente, habló. "He tenido la desgracia de conocer a Petunia, sí".  
"¿Conocía a mi madre?"  
"Sí" la voz de Snape parecía extraña, pero cuando Harry lo miró, su rostro estaba oscurecido por una cortina de pelo.  
"¿Cómo era ella? Es que mi tía y mi tío no me dejan hacer preguntas. Todo lo que sé es que mi padre era un jugador de Quidditch, y que ellos fueron premio anual. Y ... y sé cómo murieron".  
Snape lo miró, sus ojos negros brillaban extrañamente. Tienes los ojos de Lily.  
Cuando Harry abrió la boca para pedir más, Snape levantó una mano. "Basta, Sr. Potter ... Responderé a sus preguntas, no ahora. Durante las vacaciones de Navidad. ¿A menos que, por supuesto, vuelvas a casa de tu tía para las vacaciones?"  
"No, señor, me quedaré aquí"  
"Hasta el Boxing Day*, entonces. Mientras tanto, es mejor que te pongas al día con tus amigos antes de que la señorita Granger comience a pensar que te he secuestrado".  
"Sí señor. Gracias."  
Cuando Harry llegó al Hall de Entrada, encontró a Draco quejándose a Hermione por la baba de perro en su túnica mientras ella caminaba arriba y abajo frunciendo el ceño. Draco se interrumpió cuando vio a Harry.  
"Gracias a Dios que estás aquí. Granger no ha oído ni una sola palabra de lo que he dicho".  
"Estás molesto por tu ropa, no es algo tan malo." Dijo Hermione con desdén.  
"¿No tan malo? ¿Has visto mi túnica? Si mi madre me ve así ... " Draco se estremeció.  
Harry se echó a reír. "Puedes calmarte, Hermione. Snape sólo trató de matarme dos veces mientras tú no estabas"  
"Que gracioso. ¿De qué quería hablar contigo?"  
"Quería comprobar si mi escoba tenía alguna maldición. Está perfectamente bien ahora. Y me dijo que deje de decirle a la gente cosas sobre Quirrell"  
"Oh. Ese es un buen consejo, en realidad" dijo ella, sorprendida.  
"Sí. Pero no me dijo que estuviese equivocado acerca de él"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *boxing day es una fiesta británica que se celebra el 26 de diciembre


	5. En el que Harry disfruta de la Navidad por primera vez y Snape y Hagrid comparten su sabiduría.

En el primer día de las vacaciones de navidad Harry se despertó en un dormitorio vacío, el resto de sus amigos se habían idos todos a casa para las vacaciones, sin clases durante las siguientes dos semanas Harry pensó brevemente en volver a dormir unas horas, pero luego cambió de idea. Había gastado las ultimas semanas del trimestre en la biblioteca con Draco y Hermione tratando de encontrar algo que les dijera quien era Nicolas Flamel, Cuando Hermione se fue el día anterior le pidió a Harry que no parara de buscar durante las vacaciones , y ella se llevó todos los libros que cupieron en su ya llena mochila. Draco había prometido mirar en la biblioteca de su mansión, entre los 3 habían decidido quera demasiado arriesgado que Draco preguntara a sus padres, que podría sospechar.  
Harry rodó fuera de la cama, gimió cuando se dio cuenta del frío que hacia. Se puso unos cuantos jerséis extras y fue hacia la lechucería. El había mandado a Hedwig hacia unos días pues había ordenado los regalos de navidad para Draco y Hermione y le había pedido que no llevara nada al comedor durante el desayuno por si acaso alguno de los dos los veía. Media hora después iba de camino a la biblioteca, Hedwig había estado contento de verle como siempre y había recibido los paquetes de Flourish and Blotts. Satisfecho porque sus paquetes serían enviados a sus amigos a tiempo para navidad Harry acarició a Hedwig un rato antes de irse a la biblioteca.  
Empezó a andar mas lento cuando pasó por el pasillo del tercer piso, una vez mas olía a ajo pero cuando presionó su oreja contra la puerta puedo oír la respiración de Fluffy, Harry sonrió y siguió su camino hacía la biblioteca.  
Esta se convirtió en la rutina de Harry durante los siguientes días. Un rápido desayuno , una visita a Hedwig y después la biblioteca por el resto del día. Habitualmente pasaba tanto tiempo en la biblioteca que se perdía la cena y tenía que ir a las cocinas y pedir la cena a los elfos domésticos. A pesar de sus largas horas de investigación en la biblioteca Harry no estaba cerca de adivinar quien era Nicolas Flamel, para cuando se quedo dormido en nochebuena Harry estaba empezando a sentirse frustrado.  
Cuando se despertó la mañana de navidad y vio una pila de regalos a los pies de su cama se olvidó de sus frustración. Sonrió y se lanzo de la cama para abrirlos. Los Dursleys le habían mandado 50 peniques, pero el resto de sus regalos eran mucho mejor. Hagrid le había mandado una flauta hecha a mano que sonó como una lechuza cuando Harry la probó, Hermione le mandó una caja enorme de ranas de chocolate, enseguida se metió una en la boca mientras habría el regalo de Draco que resulto ser un set de ajedrez mágico, aunque no estaba tallado de una manera tan lujosa como el de Draco seguía siendo precioso.  
El último regalo no tenía tarjeta, Harry lo abrió y encontró una capa plateada que parecía mas liquida que sólida, la soltó sobre sus piernas y vio una tarjeta cayendo desde la cama.  
Tu padre me dejó ésto antes de morir. Es el momento de que sea devuelta a tu familia. Úsala bien y feliz navidad  
Harry frunció el ceño ante la tarjeta, estaba escrita a mano y la letra no le era conocida, pero parecía que era de alguien que había conocido a su padre, dejó la tarjeta para mirar a la capa de nuevo y jadeó.  
“¿Que es esto?”  
Sus piernas habían desaparecido, no enteras , solo las partes cubiertas por la capa. Harry la cogió y saltó para ponerse de pie frente al espejo, se puso la capa sobre él y desapareció. Sonriendo dijo “esto va a ser muy útil”  
Harry estuvo tentado a vagar por el castillo bajo la capa, pero decidió esperar hasta después del toque de queda que tendría as tiempo, así que fue a la biblioteca durante una hora antes del almuerzo de navidad. Después de otra infructuosa hora allí Harry se animó de camino al gran comedor pensando en que era su primera navidad sin los Dursley  
EL almuerzo de navidad resultó ser mas divertido de lo esperado, aunque todos sus amigos se habían ido a casa, Gemma y Terence se habían quedado para estudiar para sus TIMOS y sus EXTASIS, como un amplio numero de estudiantes, Harry se divirtió tirando de las galletas de navidad con ellos, era curioso que las bromas no fuesen mejor que las muggles  
Había grandes platos con cualquier tipo de asado que pudieras imaginar y sidra caliente en lugar del habitual zumo de calabaza. En la mesa de los profesores se había servido, evidentemente, algún vino y la mayoría de los profesores estaban algo achispados, Harry se rio al ver a Hagrid besando a una risueña McGonagall en la mejilla.  
“ Bueno ¿a quien te pides?” le preguntó Terence  
“¿Qué?”  
“Lo siento olvidé que eras de primer año. Cada año los slytherins que se quedan en el castillo en navidad hacen una porra sobre que profesor será el que llegue con mas resaca al Boxing day” explicó Terence  
“¿Cómo sabéis quien es?” preguntó Harry  
“Ayuda que nuestro jefe de la casa sea el que elabora la cura de las resacas” dijo Gemma “yo he apostado por McGonagall, de nuevo, lo hago desde hace 4 años y nunca gano, pero no la había visto nunca con esa risita tonta antes”  
“Yo he apostado por Flitwick, alguien tan pequeño tiene que ser fácil de emborrachar” dijo Terence  
Harry se tomó un minuto para observar detenidamente a la mesa del profesorado. Hagrid estaba de un alarmante color rojo, Snape mostraba su estado habitual mientras hablaba con Sinistra, que esta asintiendo muy seria. Pomfrey estaba riéndose del sombrero que Dumbledore había sacado de una de las galletas de navidad, junto a ella Sprout estaba riendo con fuerza con Hooch, que parecía estar animando la cubertería en algún tipo de baile. Estaba a punto de apostar por Sprout cuando oyó un verso de a canción que Hooch estaba cantando  
“Un galeón en Hooch” dijo  
“Hooch ¿de verdad?” le pregunto Terence mirándola  
“Confía en mi esa no es la letra original de ese villancico” respondió Harry mientras le daba la moneda. Iba cantando la versión de Hooch del villancico mientras dejaba el gran comedor cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la cara de Snape.  
“Aunque estoy seguro de que Hooch estaría encantada de haberte enseñado algo a pesar de no ser tu profesora, te aconsejo que dejes de cantar esa canción o me veré obligado a quitarte puntos” le dijo  
Harry le sonrió, algo le decía que el profesor Snape no estaba realmente molesto con el “lo siento señor”  
El lado de la boca de Snape se giró un poco definitivamente no estaba molesto “Le veré en mi clase mañana a las 11”  
Gemma frunció el ceño a Snape mientras se iba “Dime por favor que no tienes detención durante las vacaciones”  
“No, Yo sólo le pedí a Snape un poco de ayuda en pociones” Harry se sintió mal por mentir a Gemma , pero no podía decirle la verdad.  
Pasó el resto del día deslizándose por la nieve con el resto de los slytherins, antes habían tenido una pelea de bolas de nieve con los gryffindors, para su mala suerte Ron también se quedaba en el castillo durante las vacaciones y éste disfrutaba mucho arrojando a Harry las bolas de nieve mas grandes que podía hacer.  
Cuando una bola de nieve particularmente dura le golpeó en la cabeza, Harry replicó. Agarró una nueva bola de nieve y corrió hacia Terence mientras Ron se reía. Harry lo ignoró y tendió sus manos a Terence.  
“¿Hay algún hechizo para cambiarle el color” preguntó  
“Claro, ¿que color quieres?” le pregunto Terence algo confuso  
“Amarillo”   
Terence se rio mientras movía su varita y convertía la bola de nieve en un color dorado  
“Gracias”  
Harry esquivó rápidas bolas de nieve mientras andaba hacia donde estaba Ron cogiendo mas nieve “¿Vienes a por más cararajada?” le dijo cuando vio a Harry,pero se quedo pálido al ver la bola de nieve amarilla que Harry llevaba.  
“¡Tengo una hecha especialmente para ti Weasley!” le gritó Harry mientras se la lanzaba, los gemelos, hermanos de Ron, lo miraron y rieron con los slytherins cuando la nieve golpeó a Ron en su pecho salpicando toda su cara. Ron miró la nieve amarilla en él y se fue quitándosela furiosamente de la cara.  
“¿Por que no se nos ocurrió es a nosotros Fred?” preguntó uno de los gemelos  
“No lo se George. Gracias Potter” Fred sonrió a Harry que le sonrió de vuelta y corrió antes de que ellos pudieran lanzarle sus propias bolas.  
Para cuando entraron todos estaban cubiertos en nieve multicolor. Después de una larga ducha caliente Harry volvió a su habitación y cogió su capa, esperó hasta que esta se vaciara un poco, se comió unas cuantas ranas de de chocolate mientras estudiaba la nota que venía con la capa, aun no sabía quien se la había dado, frunció el ceño molesto y guardó la nota en su mesita de noche. Cogió uno de los cromos de las ranas de chocolate para ver si lo tenía ya y se quedó congelado.  
Había escrito en la parte de atrás de su cromo de Dumbledore: Albus Dumbledore... es particularmente famoso por... su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolas Flamel.  
Harry releyó el cromo para estar seguro de que no estaba imaginando cosas, agarró una pluma y pergamino.  
Draco  
Espero que estés teniendo unas buenas vacaciones. Encontré esta carta en una de mis ranas de chocolate hoy y pensé en ti.  
Harry   
Satisfecho con que no hubiese nada sospechoso en su nota Harry la enrolló con el cromo en medio y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Se puso su capa y se dirigió a la lechucería, consiguió salir de la sala común cuando la la puerta se abrió para que entrara otra persona y se encontró solo en la escuela en silencio. Tuvo que frenarse un par de veces cuando se dio cuenta de que iba demasiado rápido y se podía oír el sonido de sus pasos. Hedwig estaba despierta y tuvo que engatusarla para que bajara hasta él, porque parecía haberla interrumpido en un duelo de miradas con otra lechuza y no quería rendirse. Ella aterrizó en el brazo de Harry y el la acarició suavemente en la cabeza.  
“Piensa que eres mas popular que esa otra lechuza” le susurró Harry “¿Podrías llevarle esto a Draco? Es importante”  
Hedwig mordisqueó su dedo con afecto mientras el le anudaba la nota a su pierna y se lanzó hacia la noche. Harry la miró hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad, cuando bajaba las escaleras de caracol, Harry intentaba decidid a donde debería ir, bajo su capa el tenía todo el castillo para él, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue la biblioteca pero rechazó esa idea, ya había pasado mucho tiempo allí y después de haber adivinado quien era Nicolas Flamel se merecí una noche libre  
Harry había decidido ir a explorar cuando oyó un maullido detrás de el, se giró y vio a la señora Norris parada en la oscuridad, se preguntó si ella podría verle a través de la capa pero la vio olisqueando y se dio cuenta de que probablemente olía la lechucería en él.  
Había una puerta ligeramente abierta no lejos en el pasillo. Harry caminó de puntillas hacia ella antes de señalar con su varita a una armadura que estaba justo detrás del gato. "Wingardium leviosa" susurró. La armadura levantó la maza que llevaba antes de que se estrellara hacia atrás, sonando fuerte en el silencio. Cuando la señora Norris saltó para inspeccionar la armadura, Harry se deslizó dentro de la puerta y la cerró suavemente. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente. La última vez que se había escondido en una habitación extraña había encontrado un perro monstruoso, y no se quería arriesgar esta noche.

Esta vez había tenido mejor suerte. Estaba completamente solo en la habitación que parecía un aula abandonada. Había polvorientos escritorios y sillas a lo largo de la mayoría de las paredes, excepto en la que estaba justo enfrente de él. La pared estaba vacía, a excepción de un espejo grande que no pegaba en un aula.  
Al acercarse, Harry pudo distinguir un grabado en la parte superior del marco. Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse . Desconcertado, se acercó y tuvo que cerrar la boca para no gritar.  
No sólo el espejo mostraba su reflejo a pesar de su capa, sino que mostraba una habitación llena de gente. Harry se dio la vuelta y no vio nada, ni siquiera un fantasma. Volvió a mirar lentamente el espejo. Todavía estaba allí en el reflejo. Ignorando eso por un momento, miró a las otras personas en el espejo.  
Directamente detrás de su propio reflejo había una pareja joven. El hombre parecía una versión más vieja de sí mismo, aunque sin la famosa cicatriz, y la mujer de cabeza roja tenía sus ojos verdes.  
"¿Mamá? ¿Papá?" Susurró Harry. Ellos asintieron. Su madre estaba llorando a pesar de su sonrisa, y puso su mano en el hombro de su reflejo. Su reflejo lo sostenía, pero cuando Harry puso su mano sobre su hombro no sintió nada más que a sí mismo. Parpadeó para quitar sus lágrimas repentinas.  
No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo permaneció allí frente al espejo. Cuando pudo apartar los ojos de los rostros de sus padres, empezó a notar a las otras personas en el espejo. Algunos tenían su pelo, sus ojos, su mandíbula. Muchos llevaban gafas, pero se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos llevaba ropa moderna, ni siquiera las personas que debían ser muggles pues eran familia de su madre.  
Están todos muertos, pensó de repente. ¿Era eso lo que hacía el espejo? ¿Mostrar a gente muerta? Pero entonces, ¿cómo se reflejaban? Un poco asustado, Harry miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el amanecer se aproximaba. Si quería dormir antes de ir a ver a Snape, era mejor que se fuera.  
“Volveré, lo prometo” dijo, y llevó la mano al espejo como despedida. Retrocedió sus pasos de regreso a las escaleras de la lechucería para asegurarse de que podría encontrar la habitación de nuevo, antes de regresar a su dormitorio. Afortunadamente, no encontró a ningún profesor en su camino, ya que estaba demasiado preocupado para notar lo fuertes que eran sus pasos. Se derrumbó en su cama y miró por la ventana durante mucho tiempo antes de finalmente quedarse dormido.  
********

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente sin apenas haber descansado. Sus padres habían aparecido intensamente en sus sueños, junto con destellos de luz verde y risa fría. Se duchó antes de dirigirse al desayuno aturdido. Pretendía estar absorto en su libro de Pociones, así que nadie le habló, aunque levantó la vista cuando llegó el correo. Cuando Hedwig no apareció con una respuesta de Draco, salió del Hall y fue a caminar por los terrenos cubiertos de nieve hasta que llegó la hora de ir a ver a Snape.  
Cuando llegó al aula de Pociones, Snape estaba de pie en uno de los bancos con un gran frasco de escarabajos.  
-Ah, señor Potter, llega a tiempo. Me ayudará a preparar estos escarabajos. Quita los ojos y las alas, el desecho va en ese barril de ahí para los invernaderos. No se corte la sangre contaminaría los ingredientes. "  
No era tan malo como Harry había pensado, era como pelar langostinos para tía Petunia. Trabajó en silencio mientras esperaba a que Snape hablara primero.  
“Tu madre y yo hemos crecimos en la misma ciudad” dijo él suavemente. Harry se esforzó por oír. "Ella ... Lily Evans fue mi primera amiga de verdad."  
Cuando se quedó en silencio de nuevo, Harry se dio cuenta de que era un tema doloroso para Snape. Por supuesto, eran amigos, se dijo furiosamente.  
"Conocí a tu madre antes de que ambos comenzáramos en Hogwarts. Lily no tenía ni idea de que ella era una bruja hasta que yo se lo dije, a ella le encantaba usar la poca magia a la que tenemos acceso de niño. A ella le encantaba ir en los columpios, balancearse hasta arriba del todo y volar de vuelta a la tierra. El hecho de que molestara tanto a su tía añadía su atractivo, supongo”  
“¿Qué hay de sus padres? Están muertos, ¿verdad?” Harry pensó en la pareja más vieja que había visto en el espejo, la de los ojos verdes.  
"¿Cómo lo supiste?"  
“Yo, eh, bueno, tía Petunia nunca nos llevó a visitarlos. Me imaginé que los habría conocido si todavía estuvieran vivos”.  
La mirada de Snape volvió a hacer que Harry se sintiera como si estuviera siendo radiografiado. “Impresionante lógica”.  
Volvieron a caer en el silencio. Harry arrastró una pila de escarabajos al montón de basura. “¿Y qué le gustaba hacer? ¿Cuáles eran sus cosas favoritas?”  
“A ella le encantaba leer. Su libro favorito era Orgullo y Prejuicio, que me hizo leer un verano. Me dijo que se veía a sí misma en la heroína, y no me dejó descansar hasta que lo leí. Su color favorito era el púrpura y siempre se quejaba de que los colores de Gryffindor quedaban horriblemente con su pelo. Le gustaba la tarta de melaza y odiaba quedar atrapada bajo la lluvia”.  
Harry sonrió. Así que había heredado su gusto en los postres de ella.  
"Ella era una de las personas más amables que he conocido, y era popular aquí en Hogwarts, incluso entre el personal. Nuestro maestro de Pociones era un gran admirador de ella”  
“¿Entonces era buena en pociones?”  
“Sí, aunque era mejor en encantamientos. Sus marcas de Pociones pueden haber sido aumentadas por el hecho de que ella siempre podía copiarse de mí" Snape sonó satisfecho. Harry rió, hasta que vio la mirada melancólica en la cara de Snape.  
"La extrañas."  
"Sí."  
Volvieron a caer en silencio. Harry fingió concentrarse en su trabajo mientras parpadeaba las lágrimas. Le tomó unos segundos notar que se le habían acabado los escarabajos.  
"Eso será todo por hoy. Lave su equipo y puede irse”.  
Harry empaquetó tranquilamente mientras pensaba en su madre. Mientras recogía su bolsa para irse, se detuvo, antes de acercarse a donde Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio.  
"Gracias Señor. Por ... por hoy. Sólo ... Gracias”. Harry sonrió torpemente.  
Snape enderezó los papeles que había estado leyendo antes de mirarlo. “Tu curiosidad es natural”.  
"Si. Bien. Er, una cosa más ... Terence me pidió que te preguntara ...”  
“¿Qué miembro del personal vino gimiendo de dolor a mí para una cura de la resaca?” Snape sonrió. “La señora Hooch. ¿Alguien la había elegido?”  
"Yo"  
"Felicitaciones entonces."  
"Gracias señor." Harry sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
"Una cosa más. Dígale a la Srta. Farley que deje de gastar su dinero en la profesora McGonagall. Esa mujer puede ganar bebiendo a cualquiera cuando se trata de whisky, unos vinos no son nada ".  
********

Esa noche Harry volvió a caer bajo su Capa y se dirigió al espejo. Dejó caer su Capa en el suelo y se sentó, mirando a su familia que le saludaba alegremente.  
"Y aquí estaba pensando que al menos eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para permanecer bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad al romper las reglas de la escuela".  
Harry sacudió la cabeza para encontrar a Snape apoyado en un escritorio mirándolo. "¡Profesor! No le vi allí" Dijo Harry con dureza.  
Snape cogió la Capa y la estudió. "¿De dónde sacaste esto? Esto es impresionante”.  
"Alguien me la envió en Navidad. Era de mi padre” dijo Harry, confundido. ¿No debería haber más gritos cuando te atrapan después del toque de queda?  
Snape resopló. "Eso explica mucho."  
Cuando Harry lo miró confundido, Snape suspiró, se sentó a su lado y le devolvió la Capa. “¿Sabes lo que es este espejo? ¿Que hace?"  
"Er, muestra a alguien a su familia?"  
Lea la inscripción. Hacia atrás."  
"Er ... "Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo". " dijo lentamente.  
"Exactamente. Este es el espejo de Oesed. Muestra al espectador lo que más desea. No los fugaces deseos de un momento, como la cena a uno cuyo estómago acaba de empezar a retumbar, si no lo que uno mismo más anhela. Puede ser bastante iluminador para aquellos que carecen de conciencia de sí mismo, aunque en su caso su reflejo no es ninguna sorpresa. También es increíblemente peligroso.”   
"¿Peligroso? ¿Cómo?"  
"La gente ha perdido la cabeza en las visiones que el espejo les muestra. La realidad se vuelve desagradable en comparación con el espejo”  
Cuando Snape se quedó en silencio, Harry reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de oír. Tenía que estar de acuerdo en que había encontrado el atractivo del espejo difícil de resistir.  
Snape se levantó. “Ven, te acompañaré de vuelta a tu dormitorio. Por última vez, espero sinceramente”  
Harry dio una última mirada a sus padres antes de ir con. "Lo siento, señor. Yo solo ... nunca había visto a mis padres antes. "  
Snape apretó la boca. "Su interés en el espejo es comprensible, pero no es seguro. Aparte del espejo, ¿has olvidado que un troll entró en el castillo el mes pasado?”  
"Er ..." Harry no había pensado en el troll desde Halloween. No con Quidditch y la búsqueda de Flamel.  
"Por supuesto no. Consumido con su trabajo escolar, sin duda. "  
“He estado leyendo mucho en la biblioteca, señor” respondió Harry. Bueno, eso era cierto.  
"Recomendable. A pesar de su elección poco ortodoxa de amigos, no esperaría menos”  
"¿Poco ortodoxa?"  
"Hay algunas creencias entre algunos de la sociedad mágica. Hay quienes creen que los nacido muggles, o aquellos de herencia mixta, son inferiores a aquellos que ellos consideran de pura sangre. Aquellos que vienen de una familia completamente mágica" Snape explicó a un confundido Harry.  
"Así que ... ¿Es como los muggles racistas?"  
"Una analogía simplificada, pero no incorrecta. Es una creencia que particularmente prevalece dentro de Slytherin, aunque no se restringe de ninguna manera a nuestra casa. "  
“Ah, ¿eso es lo que Gemma quiso decir cuando me avisó de la reputación de Slytherin al comienzo del curso?”  
"Indudablemente. Durante el primer año de Miss Farley tuve que hablar con más de un Slytherin sobre su actitud. En cualquier caso, ha sido un shock para algunos de los miembros del personal, ver al señor Malfoy y su amistad con usted, y con la señorita Granger”  
Harry se alteró. “¿Está llamando racista a Draco?”  
"No quiero dañar la amistad del señor Malfoy contigo, todo lo contrario. Sólo que era inesperado, dado que los niños a menudo heredan las creencias de sus padres hasta cierto punto ".  
“¿Entonces estás diciendo que sus padres son racistas?”  
“Tal vez su madre no. Pero definitivamente su padre si”  
Harry lo pensó en silencio. Draco había hablado bastante de su madre y le escribía regularmente, pero no había hablado tanto de su padre. Lo que tendría sentido, pensó, si Draco sabía que su padre desaprobaría a Harry.  
“Bueno, es bueno saberlo, supongo, si alguna vez lo visito” De repente, la perspectiva no parecía tan atractiva como antes. No sabía si el padre de Draco lo iba a odiar.  
"La información, aunque sea desagradable o dolorosa, suele ser beneficiosa." Snape lo miró mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. "Esta conversación, por supuesto, no se repetirá al señor Malfoy cuando regrese a la escuela".  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "No señor. No soy idiota."  
"Muy bien entonces. Ah, y una cosa más. No busques volver al Espejo otra vez. No permanecerá en esa habitación, y si lo encuentro buscando, no seré tan indulgente como lo he sido esta noche. ¿Me entiende?”  
"Sí señor."  
Snape pareció satisfecho con eso. “Entonces, vete”  
"Sí señor. Buenas noches."  
Harry caminó a través de la silenciosa y oscura sala común con la mente girando. Había dejado el odio ciego de los Dursley a cualquier cosa mágica, sólo para descubrir que el mundo mágico tenía personas que sonaban igual de malas. Y uno de ellos era el padre de Draco.  
Por segunda noche consecutiva luchó por dormir.  
********

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Harry estaba de nuevo leyendo su libro de Pociones solo, cuando llegó el mensaje. Estaba tan atrapado en su libro que no se dio cuenta de que había recibido nada hasta que Hedwig le picó en la mano.  
"¡Ay! Hey, me trajiste algo" Harry le dio el resto de su bacon mientras sacaba la carta de su pierna. Era la respuesta de Draco.  
Querido Harry,  
Gracias por tu regalo; He estado pensando en leer ese libro por un tiempo. Espero que tu Navidad haya sido tan agradable como la mía. Gracias por incluir un regalo en tu nota de otro modo atroz. Supongo que pensabas que alguien se las arreglaría para leerla y pensar que me arrastras a algún plan idiota. Por qué crees que nuestro correo está siendo monitoreando está más allá de mí. Además, su escritura es tan atroz que funciona mejor que cualquier código que podamos usar.  
¿Realmente tienes que decirlo de esa manera? Decir que un anciano con el pelo facial incontrolable y terrible sentido de la moda te recuerdan a mí no es exactamente halagador, Potter. Tienes suerte de que tu paranoia siga siendo divertida.  
En cualquier caso, echaré un vistazo en la biblioteca de la mansión para cualquier cosa útil. Puede que encuentres algo útil en la sección de alquimia en la escuela, pero creo que lo mejor será esperar hasta que Hermione y su gigantesco cerebro regresen en el nuevo año.  
Espero que no te aburras demasiado sin mí,  
Draco  
PD. Mi madre le envía sus mejores deseos. Ella ha estado insinuando que deberías venir y quedarte con nosotros el próximo verano.  
Harry se rió de la indignación de Draco, sorprendiendo a Hedwig. Le dio un poco más de bacon y la acarició, antes de que ella volara para la lechucería y volvió a su carta. Sección de alquimia. Bueno, al menos tenía algo más específico para mirar esta vez. De repente, todo no pareció tan desalentador. Decidió celebrarlo volando por la mañana.  
Harry terminó quedándose mucho más tiempo de lo que debería haber estado. No había volado desde el partido de Quidditch en noviembre y había olvidado cuánto lo había extrañado, aunque probablemente habría disfrutado de cualquier cosa que lo sacara de la biblioteca. Los terrenos nevados eran pacíficos y hermosos, y perdió la noción del tiempo mientras volaba alrededor pensando.  
Ahora que tenían una idea de dónde buscar a Flamel, Harry no podía encontrar la motivación para seguir buscando. Se dijo a sí mismo que Draco y Hermione estarían de vuelta en unos días, y que sería capaz de investigar mucho mejor con ellos a su lado. Todo parecía poco importante en comparación con lo que había aprendido de Snape en los últimos días. Tan desconcertante como era descubrir que el padre de su mejor amigo probablemente lo odiaba por algo que no podía evitar, era lo que Snape había contado acerca de su propia madre. Ninguno de sus padres había parecido tan humano como cuando Snape le había hablado de su madre. Estuvo bien que Hagrid le dijera que sus padres eran valientes y brillantes, pero palideció en comparación con el hecho de saber que el postre favorito de Harry también había sido de su madre.  
Harry estaba pensando en esto cuando notó una figura que se movía a través de los terrenos congelados. ¿Hacía Quirrell al Bosque Prohibido? Harry se había decidido a seguirlo cuando oyó su nombre.  
"¡Harry! ¡Aquí, Harry!  
Haciendo girar su escoba por todas partes, Harry vio a Hagrid haciéndole una señal desde su cabina. Harry miró por encima de su hombro, pero Quirrell había desaparecido en el bosque. Gruñó de frustración y se marchó hacia Hagrid.  
“Hola, Hagrid” dijo mientras desmontaba.  
"¡Harry! He estado esperando que vinieras a visitarme. Ven y toma una taza de té.  
Harry siguió a Hagrid a su cabaña. Fang se acercó a él ladrando. Harry fue a darle una palmadita, pero el perro ignoró a Harry, mirando más allá de él. "Draco no está aquí, Fang." Fang dio unos cuantos olfateos en el aire detrás de Harry antes de regresar dentro con la cabeza hacia abajo.  
Hagrid se rió entre dientes. “A Fang le ha dado por Draco. No es que no le gustes, claro”  
Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. "Pero ¿no es tan divertido cuando no me importa cuánto babea en mis ropas?"  
“Sí, eso podría tener algo que ver. O tal vez él huele mejor para un perro. Dicen que los animales tienen una manera de decirle a la gente buena de lo malo. Draco debe estar hecho de cosas mejores que su viejo, si se puede confiar en Fang”  
Harry tuvo un incómodo recordatorio de lo que Snape le había contado del padre de Draco la noche anterior, y rápidamente cambió de tema. "¿Así que estás teniendo un buen descanso?"  
"No hay mucho descanso cuando los gemelos Weasley todavía están alrededor tratando de entrar en lugares en los que no deberían estar, y la mitad del personal fuera en casa," Hagrid gruñó mientras les servía un pequeño cubo de té.  
“¿Como el pasillo del 3º?” Harry trató de conseguir un tono inocente.  
"Escuché a Filch contar que están pasando todo su tiempo allí. Por supuesto, le dije que debería tratar de mantenerlos alejados del Bosque Prohibido”  
"¿Muchos estudiantes tratan de entrar furtivamente allí?" Harry trató de cambiar de rumbo.  
“No, la mayoría están demasiado asustados por las criaturas que viven allí”  
"¿Qué pasa con los profesores?" Harry pensó en Quirrell. ¿Por qué el maestro de Defensa necesita ir al bosque?  
“¿Profesores? Bueno, está el viejo Kettleburn, suele ir buscando algo para sus clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?” Hagrid lo miró con recelo.  
"Oh, er, sólo que vi a Snape ahí dentro," dijo Harry.  
“Bueno, entra allí por ingredientes de pociones, ¿no? No vueles por donde no deberías estar. Sí, sé lo que tu y Draco hicieron, no te preocupes” Hagrid lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero Harry pudo ver las comisuras de su boca contraerse bajo su barba.  
Harry lo ignoró. “¿Pero no hay otros maestros que vayan?”  
“No, no tienes razón para hacerlo, ¿verdad? Yo entro, claro. Hay muchas criaturas interesantes en ese bosque. Thestrals yo mismo domestiqué la manada y algunos de los centauros suelen venir a charlar. Nunca trates de obtener una respuesta directa de los centauros, Harry. No se puede hacer. Sin embargo, Firenze es un poco más fácil que los demás”  
Harry estaba tan interesado en las criaturas que vivían en el Bosque que olvidó interrogar a Hagrid sobre Quirrell. Lo que probablemente fue lo mejor, reflexionó en su camino de regreso al castillo. No quería que Hagrid lo acusara de paranoico. No cuando no tenía ninguna prueba real.


	6. En el que regresa Draco y Harry tiene que demostrar y contar

El resto de las fiestas pasaron rápido para Harry. Pasó sus noches vagando por el castillo bajo su capa, aunque mantuvo su promesa a Snape de no volver a buscar el espejo. Aprendió mucho sobre el castillo, incluyendo algunos pasajes secretos muy prácticos en las mazmorras. Incluso encontró una pintura de una serpiente no lejos de la oficina de Snape. Se había negado a hablar con Harry cuando llevaba su capa, prefiriendo tomar el sol en la roca ribereña de la pintura, pero una vez que se quitó la capa, la serpiente resultó ser muy habladora. Resultó llamarse Ollie y le encantaba chismorrear a Harry acerca de las idas y venidas en el castillo. Harry se dejó caer por la mayoría de las noches que estaba explorando. Aparte de la novedad de hacer amistad con una pintura de una serpiente, Harry se divirtió con el odio de Ollie hacia la señora Norris.  
Harry pasó sus mañanas terminando sus tareas de vacaciones e incluso leyó algunos capítulos de sus libros de texto. Las tardes las pasaba volando, o visitando Hedwig o Hagrid. Harry siguió tratando de preguntarle sutilmente a Hagrid acerca de Quirrell, pero temió hacer otra vez algo incorrecto, ya que Hagrid no se lo había tomado bien la última vez.  
A pesar de todo, fue un alivio cuando las vacaciones se terminaron y los amigos de Harry regresaron a Hogwarts. Harry acababa de ducharse después de una última fuga por los terrenos vacíos, y volvió a encontrar su dormitorio lleno una vez más.  
"¡Finalmente! ¿Dónde has estado?" Preguntó Draco de inmediato.  
"Er, duchándome. No sabía que mi presencia era vital para que vosotros desempaquetarais"Harry sonrió.  
"Draco sólo echaba de menos a su novio, eso es todo", dijo Blaise, para diversión de Vince y Greg. Theo estaba leyendo en su cama y no se dio cuenta.  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco. "Lo siento muchísimo por querer ver a alguien que pueda hablar de algo que no sea cómo su último padrastro lo va a sobornar, Zabini"  
"¿Último? ¿Cuántos has tenido? "Harry se sorprendió, aunque trató de no mostrarlo. Tía Petunia siempre había tenido una visión muy dura sobre el divorcio. Sólo la magia y el vandalismo eran peores en sus ojos.  
"Este nuevo es el séptimo esposo de madre. Mi padre fue su segundo " respondió Blaise con un tono aburrido.  
"¿Ha estado casada siete veces?" preguntó Harry.  
"Bueno, sus maridos siguen muriendo " refunfuñó Draco. A Harry no le gustó el sonido de eso. Al parecer, Blaise tampoco.  
"Entonces, Harry, ¿te has aburrido sin nosotros?" Blaise dejó de desempaquetar y se echó en su cama.  
"En realidad no," dijo Harry evasivamente. Había pensado en contarle a Blaise y Theo lo que había descubierto durante la Navidad, pero había decidido decírselo a Draco. Y tal vez a Hermione, más tarde.  
"Como si no estuvieras volviéndote loco aquí, solo", dijo Draco con desprecio.  
"En realidad no", dijo Harry de nuevo. Vamos, debemos ir a cenar.  
Se dirigieron al Gran Salón, donde las niñas se unieron a la mesa. Harry estaba casi en silencio mientras escuchaba a los demás hablando de Navidad con sus familias.  
"¿Estás bien, Harry? Estás más callado que de costumbre" dijo Tracey en voz baja.  
"¿Qué? Oh, estoy bien. Sólo, ya sabes, realmente no tengo nada que añadir a la conversación" respondió Harry. Cuando el rostro de Tracey se llenó de piedad, cambió de tema. "Oye, ¿sigues interesado en las cosas Muggles? Tengo algo para ti, en mi habitación"  
"Er, claro, bien. ¿Qué es?" Tracey se llevó las gafas por la nariz.  
"Un poco de dinero muggle. Mis parientes me lo enviaron y yo no lo quiero, pensé que te podría gustar. "  
Harry pasó el resto de la cena hablando de dinero muggle con Tracey, con Theo uniéndose. Se divertía por lo interesados que estaban en el concepto de tarjetas bancarias.  
"¿Así que simplemente pasas una tarjeta y tu dinero va a la tienda?" preguntó Theo mientras se levantaban de la mesa después de la cena.  
"Si. Creo que hay un tipo de retraso a veces, "dijo Harry. No quería admitir que estaba algo confuso con los detalles. "Mira, ahí está Hermione, mejor voy a decir hola".  
Harry se dirigió a los Gryffindors. Pasó unos minutos hablando con Hermione y Neville. Después de echar un vistazo a su alrededor y ver que, afortunadamente, Theo y Tracey habían salido del salón, Harry se despidió y se dirigió a las mazmorras. Sólo había dado unos pasos en el hall de entrada cuando alguien le agarró el brazo.  
Harry miró a su alrededor alarmado. "¡Dios mío, Draco, deja de hacer eso!"  
"Un poco saltarín, ¿no?" Draco se rió.  
"Lo que sea. Claramente, nada de lo que digo va a impedir que me molestes" gruñó Harry.  
"Probablemente no," dijo Draco complaciente.  
Harry lo fulminó con la mirada cuando empezaron a andar. "¿Así que tenías una razón para esperarme? ¿Además de para darme un ataque del corazón para tu propia diversión? "  
"¿Qué? Oh si. Sentí que debíamos hablar en algún lugar que los demás no pudieran oírnos ", respondió Draco.  
"Claro. Bueno, si estás hablando de Flamel, ¿puede esperar hasta mañana? Le dije a Hermione que quedaríamos después de las clases mañana, y no quiero decirlo todo dos veces. "  
"Vale. Pero quiero oír que has hecho un descubrimiento increíble en la biblioteca”.  
"Er, no. Pero tengo algo que mostrarte." Cuando Draco lo miró expectante, Harry se rió. “Tendrás que esperar hasta que los otros se hayan acostado. No es algo que quiero que todo el mundo sepa. "  
********

A Draco no le había gustado que le dijeran que tenía que esperar para ver lo que Harry tenía para él, y pasó el resto de la noche escribiendo una carta a su madre. Harry había buscado y había encontrado la pieza de cincuenta peniques para darle a Tracey. Le había dado las gracias a Harry y se apresuró a enseñárselo a Theo. Harry se rió y se unió a Pansy y Daphne charlando en uno de los sofás de la sala común hasta que finalmente se fueron a la cama.  
Harry entró en su dormitorio y encontró a los demás dormidos. Sacó su Capa del fondo de su baúl y se la puso antes de caminar hacia la cama de Draco, que tenía luz que se filtraba entre las grietas de las cortinas cerradas.  
"¡Draco!" Susurró Harry.  
"Finalmente te sentiste listo para tu tan importante descubrimiento, ¿verdad?" La voz melosa de Draco atravesó la oscuridad.  
Harry resopló y tiró de la cortina. Draco estaba sentado apoyado contra la cabecera de su cama, leyendo el libro sobre estrategia de ajedrez que Harry le había dado para Navidad. Hizo una demostración de ignorar a Harry antes de colocar su marcador en el libro y mirar hacia arriba.  
"Harry?" Draco frunció el ceño confundido.  
Incapaz de resistir, Harry retiró cuidadosamente su capucha para que uno de sus ojos fuera visible.  
Draco dejó caer su libro y cayó al otro lado de la cama. Harry ahogó sus risas con la mano mientras oía a Blaise moverse.  
"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Blaise, aturdido.  
Draco se había recogido y estaba sentado en su cama. "Nada. Sólo una pesadilla. Estaba casado con tu madre"  
"Vete por ahí" Blaise gimió mientras se quitaba las cortinas.  
Draco miró la cama de Blaise por unos segundos antes de girar su mirada en alguna parte a la derecha del hombro de Harry. "¿Harry? ¿Qué has hecho?"  
Harry lentamente bajó su capucha hasta los hombros. Draco se quedó boquiabierto ante su cabeza flotante.  
"Finalmente te hice callar" susurró Harry. Rápidamente sacudió la Capa y se sentó al final de la cama de Draco.  
Draco volvió a cerrar la cortina. "¿Eso es lo que creo que es?"  
"Si estás pensando en una Capa de Invisibilidad, entonces sí, según Snape" respondió Harry satisfecho-  
"¡Guau!" Draco pasó su mano sobre el tejido liso maravillado antes de que su cabeza se levantara. "Espera, Snape sabe que tienes esto?"  
"Er, sí." Harry pensó en decirle a Draco cómo Snape lo había encontrado en el espejo de Oesed. "Te lo explicaré más tarde. Lo siento, pero es una larga historia"  
Draco se encogió de hombros. "No importa. Lo que importa es que me des una oportunidad para usarla"  
Harry sonrió. "Pensé que tal vez querrías probarla. Vamos, nos cabrá a ambos fácilmente."  
Se levantaron de la cama y Harry arrojó la Capa sobre los dos. Como él dijo, los cubrió a ambos, aunque tenían que caminar lentamente.  
"¿Dónde vamos?" susurró Draco al oído de Harry.  
Harry se estremeció un poco ante la sensación de cosquilleo. "Donde quieras, solo necesito que conozcas a alguien primero."  
"¿Cómo voy a encontrarme con alguien cuando ambos somos invisibles?" Draco respondió.  
"Ya verás", dijo Harry evasivamente mientras conducía a Draco hacia la silenciosa escuela.  
Draco permaneció en silencio hasta que vio que se acercaban a la oficina de Snape. "Potter, te lo juro por Merlín si crees que la oficina de Snape es una gran revelación, yo ..."  
"Cállate, pensará que estás siendo grosero"  
"¿Quién, Snape? Probablemente estará de acuerdo conmigo, antes de darnos a los dos otra detención"  
Harry se detuvo y giró por debajo de la Capa para que estuviera nariz contra nariz con Draco, quien se puso un bizco mientras trataba de enfocarse en Harry en la oscuridad. "No es Snape. Ahora, cállate mientras te presento"  
"¿Presentarme?"  
"¡Shh! Realmente no le gusta esta Capa, así que tenemos que quitárnosla. Lo que significa que tienes que dejar de hablar, ¿entendido" Harry miró a Draco hasta que asintió sombríamente.  
Harry comprobó que no había nadie más en el pasillo antes de sacar la Capa de ellos y se acercó a la pintura de Ollie.  
"Hola, Ollie", dijo.  
Ollie alzó lentamente la cabeza. "Buenas noches, Harry"  
"Ollie, éste es mi amigo, Draco. Draco, esto es Ollie, "dijo Harry mientras se volvía hacia Draco, quien lo miraba con la boca abierta. "¿Qué?"  
"¡Tú ... hablas pársel" Los ojos de Draco estaban tan abiertos que Harry se preocupó de que salieran.  
"¿Que hablo qué?"  
"Hablas pársel. Tú habla lengua pársel. ¡Puedes hablar con las serpientes y nunca me lo dijiste! " La voz de Draco empezó a salir de su susurro anterior.  
"Bueno sí. ¿No puedes? Pensé que era sólo una cosa de magos ", dijo Harry.  
Draco sacudió la cabeza con énfasis. "No, no, no lo es. Quiero decir, tienes que ser un mago para hablar pársel, pero es extremadamente raro"  
Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Pero cómo puedo hablar otro idioma cuando no sé que lo estoy haciendo?"  
"¿Cómo demonios se supone que debo saberlo? ¡No soy yo quien puede hablarlo!" Draco levantó las manos. De todos modos, creo que se está molestando por que lo ignores.  
"¿Qué?" Harry miró hacia atrás y encontró a Ollie mirándolo fríamente. "Oh, er, correcto. Lo siento, Ollie. No me di cuenta de que estaba hablando otro idioma, y por lo tanto no podía decirle eso a Draco que ahora está sorprendido. "  
Ollie inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Me parece enfadado"  
Harry se echó a reír. "Eso es un poco como se muestra el shock. Pero no está muy enfadado"  
"Entonces tu amigo es apasionado, Harry" dijo Ollie  
"Si,supongo."  
"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Draco cortó.  
"Está diciendo que eres muy apasionado"  
Draco le frunció el ceño. "Vale. ¿Qué clase de nombre es Ollie?  
"Eh, él quiere saber qué tipo de nombre es Ollie. Para una serpiente, creo que quiere decir ", repitió Harry en tono de disculpa.  
"Ollie no es mi nombre completo, Harry. Es Olamide Haben Makkonen. Significa un soberbio rey que vive en la prosperidad ".  
Draco asintió cuando Harry le repitió esto. "Bueno, eso si está bien entonces. Ese es un nombre propio para una serpiente. ¿Por qué te dijo que se llamaba Ollie?"  
"A Draco le gusta tu nombre. Quiere saber por qué me dijiste que te llamaban Ollie.  
"No creí que pudieras recordarlo todo"  
"¡No es verdad ...ey!"  
"¿Qué?"  
¡No creía que pudiera recordarlo todo!"  
Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron de alegría. "¡Te ha insultado una pintura de una serpiente!"  
"¿Qué está diciendo?" preguntó Ollie.  
"Se está riendo de que me sienta ofendido por una pintura" murmuró Harry, lanzando una mirada furiosa a Draco, que ahora estaba sujetándose la boca con ambas manos para ahogar su risa.  
"Dile que empiece a comportarse como un Slytherin. ¿Y si el profesor Snape pasara por aquí y lo viera así?" Ollie se las arregló para sonar indignado y divertido, lo que Harry pensó en privado que era una hazaña para una pintura de una serpiente. Repitió la advertencia a Draco, quien se puso serio inmediatamente.  
"Eso está mejor. Ahora, Harry, tengo que ir a reunirme con un charlatán encantador de serpientes en la Torre de Adivinación. Pero creo que debo advertirte que Peeves está flotando alrededor de las mazmorras esta noche"  
"Gracias. Diviértete siendo encantado. "  
"Nunca lo ha logrado todavía, pero sus esfuerzos me divierten." Ollie se escabulló fuera de su marco, murmurando sobre idiotas con flautas no mágicas.  
Harry sonrió a Draco. "Le gustas."  
"¿Ha dicho eso?"  
"No, pero si no le gusta alguien, generalmente me dice que le gustaría matarlos y comérselos. Ya sabes, si pudiera salir de su pintura"  
"Tienes un gusto extraño en los amigos" dijo Draco después de una pausa.  
"Incluido tu mismo, ¿verdad?"  
"Por supuesto no. Soy la excepción que demuestra la regla, "dijo Draco con altivez.  
"Idiota"  
"Imbécil."  
"Cállate o puedes caminar de regreso a los dormitorios por tu cuenta, Malfoy," dijo Harry mientras volvía la Capa de nuevo sobre sí mismo.  
"¡No! ¡Maldita sea, Potter! "Draco levantó los brazos y empezó a intentar sentir por donde Harry había desaparecido. "¿Dónde demonios estás?"  
Harry se agachó bajo sus brazos y se echó a reír. "¡Ni siquiera cerca!"  
Draco gruñó y giró alrededor, con los brazos extendidos. Empezó a avanzar hacia Harry, quien se echó a reír mientras empezaba a alejarse. "Te haré pagar por esto, tonto, solo espera."  
"Tienes que atraparme primero", respondió Harry y sacó la lengua, aunque Draco no podía verlo. Luego se quedó inmóvil. Estaba seguro de haber oído pisadas, más pesadas que las de Draco. "¡Alguien viene!"  
Draco se detuvo y miró a la pared a la izquierda de Harry. "Buen intento, pero no me lo creo. Sólo porque estaba a punto de ...”  
Harry se adelantó y tiró de Draco bajo la Capa antes de cubrirse la boca con la mano. Draco luchó, forzando a Harry a envolver su otra mano alrededor del torso de Draco, y lo clavó contra sí mismo. A pesar de la ventaja de altura de Draco, Harry logró mantenerlo inmóvil y susurrarle al oído. "¡Draco, cállate! Hay alguien viniendo, ¿no puedes oírlos? "  
Los dos permanecieron inmóviles durante un rato, entrelazados bajo la capa mientras se esforzaban por escuchar en la oscuridad. Entonces Draco sacó los brazos y sacó la mano de Harry de su boca. "Potter, tu paranoia está alcanzando nuevas alturas. No hay nadie aquí, ¿puedes dejarme ir ahora? "  
Harry frunció el ceño, mirando por el pasillo. "Podría haber jurado que escuché algo ... Pasos ..."  
"¿Los míos, tal vez?” Draco finalmente se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry.  
"Parecían diferentes a los tuyos", dijo Harry con incertidumbre.  
"Ecos, Potter. ¡De verdad!"  
"O Peeves, Ollie me advirtió que estaba abajo en las mazmorras esta noche."  
"¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que Peeves tuvo pasos?"  
"Vale. Bueno, al menos no tenemos detención? "Harry intentó una sonrisa ganadora.  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco. "Vamos, salgamos de aquí. El hecho de que estabas equivocado esta vez no significa que Peeves no esté flotando. ¿A donde?"  
Harry sonrió. "Te mostraré algunos túneles secretos que he encontrado."  
********

Ellos emergieron algún tiempo después en la cima de la Torre de Astronomía, después de haber subido por la escalera secreta que Harry había descubierto.  
"Ostias, Harry, realmente no estabas aburrido sin nosotros!" Draco jadeó. "Aunque todavía no estoy seguro sobre tu cordura."  
Harry se echó a reír sin aliento. "Te dije que había encontrado algunos atajos útiles"  
"Eso es un eufemismo. Llegar a las clases de Astronomía va a ser un paseito a partir de ahora"Draco se apoyó contra los parapetos de satisfacción.  
"No vas a decirle a todo el mundo acerca de esto, ¿verdad? ¿Especialmente lo del pársel?"  
"Por favor, ¿me tomas por una Hufflepuff? No, no tengo intención de decírselo a nadie. Me gusta ser el único que sabe tu secretos.”

Harry sonrió. -Bueno, porque tengo algo más que contarte.  
"Excelente. Continua."  
Tomó a Harry algo menos una hora contarle a Draco de todo lo que había descubierto durante las vacaciones de Navidad, mientras Draco seguía interponiendo con sus propias teorías sobre las cosas. La Capa de Invisibilidad fue declarada inmensamente valiosa si de hecho había pertenecido al padre de Harry, ya que no solían durar más de unos pocos años en tan buenas condiciones.  
Draco se había burlado de la idea de que Snape era amigo de alguien, pero escuchó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro cuando Harry le contó lo que había aprendido sobre su madre. El espejo llamó la atención de Draco, y se preguntó en voz alta qué podría haber visto en él, pero estuvo de acuerdo con Snape que sonaba bastante peligroso.  
Harry se sintió un poco culpable al dejar de lado lo que Snape le había contado sobre el señor Malfoy, pero sinceramente no sabía cómo preguntarle a su mejor amigo si su padre tenía prejuicios. Y no le gustaba la idea de volver a darle la palabra a Snape, en cualquier caso. Rápidamente cambió el tema mencionando ver a Quirrell entrando en el Bosque Prohibido. Draco estuvo de acuerdo en que era sospechoso, pero no sabía lo que podía significar.  
"Entonces, ¿eso es todo? ¿No hay otras grandes revelaciones? "Draco finalmente dijo. Estaban sentados en las sombras , escondiéndose de un par de estudiantes mayores que no estaban besándose en la esquina.  
"Realmente no. Has conocido a Ollie y te he mostrado los pasajes secretos que he encontrado. Podríamos ir a buscar algo más alguna otra noche, si quieres."  
"Suena interesante. Mal no nos va a venir, en cualquier caso.  
"Estupendo. Debemos ponernos en marcha, no queremos dormirnos el primer día de clases, "dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie. Le ofreció una mano a Draco. "Oh, casi me olvido. Fang te echa de menos terriblemente, deberías ir a visitarlo en algún momento de esta semana para que pueda dejar de llorar por ti"  
"Idiota," Draco frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba, ignorando la mano de Harry.  
"Oye, no es culpa mía que Fang te ame," Harry se rió mientras ponía la capa sobre los dos.  
"Nunca habría conocido a ese maldito perro si no fuera por ti", murmuró Draco.  
"Tú fuiste el que dijo que no debía confiar en Hagrid por mi cuenta, así que técnicamente ..."  
"Técnicamente todavía es tu culpa."  
"Er, no, realmente no lo es."  
Discutieron el tema todo el camino de vuelta a la sala común.  
"Puede que seas un imbécil, pero me alegro de que hayas regresado" dijo finalmente Harry, dando a Draco un golpe  
Draco lo empujó hacia atrás. "Yo también."


	7. En el que nuestro trío debate sobre moda y se convierte en acosadores

Cuando Harry y Draco llegaron a la biblioteca la tarde siguiente, Hermione ya estaba sentada en una mesa, rodeada de pilas de libros.  
"¿Cómo puedes tener tanta tarea ya?" Preguntó Draco mientras se deslizaba sobre un asiento.  
"¿Qué? Oh, bueno, todavía estoy tratando de localizar a Flamel, ¿no? ", Dijo Hermione. Marcó la pagina en su libro y levantó la vista. "Hola Harry."  
"Hola. Uh, sobre Flamel ...” Harry empezó.  
"¿No le dijiste nada?" interrumpió Draco incrédulo.  
"¿Decirme qué?” replicó Hermione.  
Draco miró a Harry con una mirada fulminante antes de responder a Hermione. "Potter tuvo un gran avance en el tema Flamel en Navidad, pero al parecer no sintió la necesidad de decírtelo." Draco suavemente sacó el libro de las manos de Hermione. "Aunque, si te gusta que tu correo sea fácilmente legible y no insultante, has tenido suerte."  
"¿Te callarás algún día sobre esa maldita carta?" Harry miró a Draco, luego suspiró. "Lo siento, Hermione. Quería decírtelo, pero no estaba segura de que Hedwig pudiera encontrarte en el mundo muggle. O si asustaría a tus padres”  
"Por supuesto que sería capaz de encontrar a Hermione, las lechuzas pueden encontrar a alguien a quien envíes una carta, aunque no sepas dónde está", se burló de Draco.  
"Bueno, ¿cómo iba a saber eso, nadie me lo dijo?" Replicó Harry.  
"¡Chicos!" Ambos miraron a Hermione. "Draco, estoy seguro de que la carta de Harry no fue tan mala como estás diciendo. Y Harry, te perdonaré esta vez, ya que algunos de estos libros han sido fascinantes. Pero para futuras referencias, siéntete libre de enviarme a Hedwig en cualquier momento. A mis padres no les importará”  
"Vale. Ok." Harry le entregó la Tarjeta de Rana de Chocolate de Dumbledore. Ta da.  
Mientras Hermione leía la tarjeta, Draco sonrió a Harry. "Sabes, en lo que respecta a grandes revelaciones, esta deja algo que desear".  
"Voy a ser más dramático la próxima vez. Truenos y relámpagos, tal vez" Harry se rió, antes de que fuera cortado por Hermione dando un chillido y lanzándose entre los estantes de los libros. Ellos la miraron. “O haré algo así”  
“Eso funciona," Draco asintió.  
Hermione volvió y golpeó un grueso libro sobre la mesa y se volvió hacia el índice.  
"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Harry.  
"El segundo volumen de una serie comencé a leer antes de Navidad. Iba a pedir prestado esto más tarde esta semana ... ¡Aquí! Nicolas Flamel es el único fabricante conocido de la Piedra Filosofal ".  
Ella levantó la mirada expectante. Draco aspiró la respiración con entusiasmo, pero Harry la miró en blanco. "¿Que es eso?"  
Draco y Hermione rodaron los ojos.  
“¿De verdad, Potter?”  
Hermione miró a Draco antes de leerle a Harry. "El antiguo estudio de la alquimia se refiere a hacer la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria con poderes asombrosos. La piedra transformará cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hará que al bebedor inmortal”  
"Ha habido muchos informes de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra actualmente en existencia pertenece al Sr. Nicolas Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El Sr. Flamel, que celebró su seiscientos sesenta y cinco cumpleaños el año pasado, goza de una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa, Perenelle (seiscientos cincuenta y ocho) ».  
Harry la miró emocionado. “¡Así que esto es lo que quiere Quirrell! No es de extrañar, si está aterrorizado de que ese vampiro lo rastree o lo que sea”  
Draco asintió. "Finalmente podría dejar de oler a ajo, si tiene el Elixir de la Vida para protegerlo".  
Hermione sonrió. "¡Por supuesto! Dumbledore y Flamel son obviamente viejos amigos ...”  
"Muy viejos amigos" cortó Draco.  
"Así que le pidió a Dumbledore que cuidara la Piedra. Debieron haber sabido que Quirrell iba a intentar entrar en Gringotts, y pensó que Hogwarts era más seguro" Hermione terminó.  
“Mal plan mientras Quirrell esté trabajando aquí” dijo Draco. “Quiero decir, es una estrategia terrible”  
"¡No deben saber que es Quirrell entonces!" dijo Harry. “Tenemos que avisarles”  
“No nos creerán” dijo Hermione con desaliento.  
Harry asintió sombríamente. "Incluso Hagrid no creyó que Quirrell estuviera intentando algo, y él sabe sobre la Piedra y lo que la está guardando"  
“¿Tal vez un profesor entonces? La Subdirectora, la Profesora McGonagall es mi jefa de casa, yo podría pedirle una reunión" se ofreció Hermione.  
Harry y Draco se miraron escépticamente.  
“¿Qué?” -preguntó ella.  
"Sin ofender, pero no. Ella no te creería, y ciertamente no molestaría al director con esto” dijo Draco.  
"¿Qué hay de Snape?" Preguntó Harry.  
“¿Snape? Nos daría detención por perder su tiempo! " replicó Hermione.  
"¡No, no lo haría! Puedo hablar con él! A diferencia de con tu terrorífica jefa de la casa!" Harry replicó.  
“¿Crees que McGonagall asusta? ¿Y qué pasa con Snape, que se abalanza con sus ropas negras, aterrorizando a cualquiera que ponga un pie en su aula?"  
“¿Crees que Snape da miedo porque sus túnicas se mueven detrás de él? Eso se llama tener un buen sastre y un toque para el teatro. ¡Las túnicas de McGonagall tienen hombreras con pinchos!” exclamó Draco.  
Harry se echó a reír. “En realidad, son muy geniales”  
Los otros se volvieron y lo miraron por un segundo, antes de que comenzaran a reír también.  
"Esto es ridículo. Lo que necesitamos es una prueba" Draco finalmente dijo.  
"Sería lo mejor. Creo que deberíamos trasladar nuestra investigación a la piedra misma, ver si tiene alguna debilidad " dijo Hermione.  
“Y vigilar a Quirrell” añadió Draco.  
"Obviamente. Pero mientras tanto, deberíamos ir a cenar” Harry se levantó "En el camino, Hermione, déjame contarte una historia sobre Snape, y cómo mi madre le hizo leer Jane Austen."  
"¿Qué?" Hermione lo miró boquiabierta.  
Harry pasó su brazo por el hombro de ella mientras empezaba la historia. Draco se rió y los siguió fuera de la biblioteca.  
********

Harry y Draco se dirigieron a la biblioteca el sábado por la mañana para continuar investigando la Piedra Filosofal con Hermione. Tampoco estaba deseando que llegara, ya que no habían encontrado nada útil desde el día en que se enteraron de quién era Flamel.  
"Creo que en realidad debería estar haciendo mis deberes", Draco gruñó.  
Harry se echó a reír. “No dejes que Hermione te oiga decir eso. Ella o bien se enfadará por no apreciar la investigación o se entusiasmará con la mención de la tarea. "  
Draco gruñó. “¿Que sería peor?”  
"Lo primero. Más posibilidades de violencia.”  
Ambos se reían mientras entraban en la biblioteca, obteniendo una mala mirada inmediata de Madame Pince. Se apresuraron a su mesa habitual, donde Hermione ya los esperaba. Había un montón mucho más pequeño de libros delante de ella que de costumbre.  
"¿Nos hemos quedado sin libros, entonces?" Preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba.  
"Por supuesto que no, sólo pensé ..." Hermione se veía incómoda mientras tomaba aliento. “He estado pensando toda la semana en cómo es que fuiste a Snape para preguntar por tu madre”  
"Sí ..." Harry no sabía a dónde iba con esto.  
"Y cómo te emocionaste tanto por el espejo de Oesed ..."  
Harry no le había hablado de eso. Miró a Draco, que miró hacia atrás con calma.  
"Y todo me hizo pensar: que no sabes nada de tu familia, ¿verdad? Así que, tengo todos los libros en la biblioteca que te mencionan" dijo Hermione en un apuro.  
"Yo ... ¿Qué?" Harry se había acostumbrado lentamente a ser reconocido por extraños, pero la idea de que él estuviera en los libros de la biblioteca era algo que él no había considerado antes. Probablemente un descuido de su parte, dada la forma en que Draco estaba rodando sus ojos. "Está bien, así que estoy en los libros de la biblioteca. Seguid."  
Hermione lo miró nerviosa antes de comenzar. "Bien. Los detalles son un poco vago en los libros, así que que no se mucho. Tus padres se escondieron mientras tu madre estaba embarazada de ti. No estoy seguro de dónde, los libros no mencionan si se movían o no. Todo lo que sé es que naciste mientras estaban escondidos. Parece que nadie sabía dónde estaban, hasta que Tú-Sabe-Quién los atacó. En Halloween en 1981, encontró su casa en Godric's Hollow”  
Harry meneó la cabeza. "Godric's Hollow ... Nunca he oído hablar de ese sitio."  
"Por lo que se, es un pueblo muy pequeño, pero tiene una proporción más grande que la media de residentes mágicos. O al menos, la tuvo" dijo Hermione. Draco asintió.  
"Está bien, así que los encontró y los mató," Harry tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda antes de continuar. “Pero ¿por qué se escondían? ¿Lo hicieron muchas personas en ese entonces? "  
“No muchos, no. Sobre todo gente que pensaba que el Señor Oscuro estaba detrás de ellos"dijo Draco.  
“¿Por qué Voldemort los perseguía?”  
Draco se estremeció ante el nombre. “Probablemente lo habían enojado de alguna manera. Quizás fueron incluso algunas de las personas que lucharon contra él”  
"O podría haber sido por culpa de la madre de Harry", dijo Hermione en voz baja.  
"¿Mi madre?"  
"Ella era una nacida de muggles, y Tú-Sabe-Quién y sus seguidores los odiaban", explicó.  
"Correcto. Supongo que tiene sentido ", dijo Harry. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. “¡No lo decía así! Dios, Hermione, ¿por qué estaría de acuerdo con eso? Sólo quería decir que había oído ... Bueno, Snape me dijo que hay sangre puras a los que no les gustan los nacidos muggles. O incluso los mestizos, a veces.”  
Harry cuidadosamente no miró a Draco mientras decía esto, pero Hermione no tenía esos escrúpulos. "¿Es eso cierto?"  
Draco se movió incómodo. "Yo ... Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, no hasta el grado del Señor Oscuro. Pero, sí, algunas personas piensan así" Cuando Hermione continuó mirándolo, levantó las manos. "¡Yo no! ¿Por qué sería amigo de cualquiera de vosotros si odiara a gente como tú?”  
Cuando Hermione no pareció convencida, Harry habló. "Por lo que dijo Snape, creo que es como la forma en que los muggles pueden ser racistas. Sólo los verdaderos locos se vuelven violentos o cualquier cosa.  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza, luego entrecerró los ojos cuando Draco frunció el ceño brevemente. "¿Qué?"  
"Mi, er, mi padre puede ser ... Él cree en la pureza de sangre. No está muy contento de que sea tu amigo, Hermione. No estaba muy emocionado cuando oyó hablar de ti, Harry, pero no dice mucho sobre ti. Creo que ser el Niño-Que-Vivió juega un papel en eso, sin embargo. No lo sé."  
Draco se veía tan incómodo, y Hermione tan lívida, que Harry saltó. “Sí, yo er, ya sabía eso”  
"¿Cómo? Nunca has conocido a mi padre”  
“Bueno, ustedes dos tienen que prometer no decir nada, porque él me hizo prometerme que no diría nada en primer lugar” comenzó Harry. Cuando consiguió dos asentimientos confusos, continuó. "Cuando dije que Snape me habló de todo esto, puede que me haya dicho que tu padre es así."  
"¿Él qué?" Draco entrecerró los ojos a Harry.  
“¡No te pongas así! Por favor, él me dijo que no dijera nada, pero ya que hablamos del tema ... Dijo que tu madre no lo era, sin embargo" Harry lo miró con esperanza.  
El rostro de Draco se suavizó ante la mención de su madre. "Bueno no. Quiero decir, todos sus amigos son sangre pura, pero por las cosas que ella dijo, creo que eso es más para evitar enojar a mi padre. Realmente le gustaría conocerte, Harry.  
Harry sonrió aliviado. "Me gustaría conocerla también. Suena genial por lo que me has dicho de ella.  
Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. “Le gustarás, lo sé. Bueno, tal vez no tu cabello. Pero puedes cepillarlo antes de que vengas”  
“¡Me cepillo el cabello! Simplemente se niega a hacer nada más que esto" Harry agitó su mano sobre su cabello. "Una vez incluso creció de nuevo durante la noche cuando mi tía me cortó el pelo".  
Draco se rió. “Ese es un ridículo ejemplo de magia accidental”  
“No dirías eso si vieras lo que le hizo a mi pelo”  
Hermione intervino. “¿Podemos volver al tema, por favor? ¿No quieres aprender más de tus padres, Harry?”  
"Sí, por supuesto. No así. No de un libro. Es extraño, ¿de acuerdo?”  
"Pero-"  
"Mira, Hermione, te agradezco esto. Pero prefiero oír hablar de mis padres de alguien que los conoció, no un libro de historia! "  
"Prefieres preguntar a Snape, ¿quieres decir?" Hermione frunció el ceño.  
"Bueno, tal vez Hagrid también, pero sí. Eran amigos, Hermione. Te dije lo que ya me dijo, ¿crees que encontraría cosas así en un libro de texto? Preferiría oír hablar de lo que mi madre era como una persona, no como una tragedia histórica ".  
“¿Sólo de tu madre?” preguntó Draco.  
"Tengo la sensación de que a Snape no le gustaba mi padre. Quiero decir, sólo mencionó ser amigo de mi madre”  
Draco asintió pensativamente mientras Hermione se levantaba de nuevo. "¿No crees que es un poco cruel seguir preguntándole acerca de ella? Quiero decir, no puede ser fácil hablar de alguien con quien estuvo cerca.”  
"¿Qué pasó con Snape siendo la persona más temible? ¿Ahora quieres proteger sus sentimientos? Draco levantó una ceja.  
“Sólo quería decir ...”  
Harry lo interrumpió. "Dios, ¿podemos no empezar de nuevo? Hermione, no voy a molestarle constantemente. Sólo, ya sabes, si él se ofrece o algo así. En boxing day limpié un frasco entero de escarabajos para él mientras hablábamos, así que no es como si no estuviera sacando nada de eso.  
“Pero ¿puedes confiar en él?”  
"Sí. Te he dicho que lo hago" Harry la miró furioso.  
"Además, ¿cuál sería el punto de mentir sobre esto?" Le preguntó Draco.  
"Supongo."  
“Bien, ya está todo arreglado” dijo Draco contento "¿Vamos a tratar de averiguar algo más sobre la Piedra entonces, o Harry y yo nos podemos ir?"  
"Olvidemos la Piedra por un momento", dijo Harry.  
"¿Olvidarlo?" Hermione parecía sorprendida.  
"Sí. Es inútil Muchos intentaron hacerla y sólo uno lo consiguió y ese no ha escrito mucho sobre ello, así que no comenzaremos a conseguir hechos. Hemos estado haciendo todo esto mal”  
“¿Qué deberíamos hacer?” preguntó Draco.  
“Deberíamos ir tras Quirrell”  
"¿Qué, seguirlo alrededor o algo?" Hermione preguntó escépticamente.  
"Exactamente. Y entrar en su oficina” Harry se recostó en su silla.  
“¿Entrar en su oficina? ¿Quieres que nos expulsen?” preguntó Draco.  
"No claro que no. Por eso vamos a continuar esta conversación afuera” Harry se levantó.  
"¿Fuera de? ¿Donde está cubierto de nieve y está frío como el infierno? "Preguntó Draco mientras él y Hermione lo seguían.  
“Si sólo conociéramos a alguien que fuera bueno convocando fuegos” suspiró Harry.  
“Pero ¿dónde vamos a obtener a un maestro para usarlo como leña? “ preguntó Draco, en broma, fingiendo estar preocupado.  
"Supongo que nos congelaremos entonces," Harry sacudió la cabeza tristemente.  
“Oh, basta, ustedes dos. Voy a hacer un fuego para nosotros cuando salgamos. ¡Pero no entraré en la oficina de un profesor!”  
Enero pasó rápidamente, cuando aceptaron seguir a Quirrell. A Harry y a Draco le gustó de inmediato, pero Hermione tardó más en aceptar lo que veía como una invasión de privacidad.  
"Pero él es malvado, Hermione. Él no se merece privacidad" Draco trató de explicarle, pero no ayudó. Sólo cuando empezaron a notar cuánto tiempo pasaba Quirrell cerca del corredor del tercer piso, o dirigiéndose al Bosque Prohibido ella cedió y empezó a disfrutar de cotillear alrededor.  
Tuvieron suerte de que todavía eran muy pequeños. Los tres encajaban bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad con bastante facilidad, aunque los hacía caminar incluso más lentamente que cuando eran sólo Harry y Draco.  
Finalmente, sin embargo, la diversión se acabó del todo. Mientras Quirrell estaba planeando algo, todo lo que podían ver era que estaba increíblemente interesado en el corredor del tercer piso y el Bosque. En realidad nunca entró en el pasillo, y nunca lo siguieron al bosque, ya que tendía a ir allí mientras la noche caía. Ninguno de ellos se imaginaba entrando en el bosque en la oscuridad.  
Además de eso, Harry empezó a tener dolores de cabeza cada vez que seguían a Quirrell.  
"Son dolores de cabeza por estrés", dijo Hermione cuando los mencionó después de unas semanas. Estaban sentados en uno de los patios, acurrucados alrededor de un fuego que Hermione había conjurado.  
"¿Qué tengo para estar estresado? Bueno, aparte del partido de Quidditch, pero eso no es hasta finales de febrero. Y tengo dolores de cabeza cuando estamos siguiendo a Quirrell, no en la práctica de Quidditch ", señaló.  
"El estrés de estar aburrido de tu mente, tal vez" dijo Draco. “Crabbe y Goyle solían darme dolores de cabeza cuando tenía que escucharlos demasiado tiempo”.  
"No creo que esto sea realmente lo mismo ..." dijo Hermione.  
"No. Porque no los tengo cuando estoy durmiendo en Historia de la Magia. Y dudo que fueras a tenerlos en la cicatriz que recibiste de Voldemort, "dijo Harry secamente.  
"¿Están en tu cicatriz?" Hermione y Draco se miraron. "Harry..."  
"Estoy bien, dejaré de quejarme" dijo mientras se enderezaba.  
Deberías ir a la enfermería. Pomfrey puede darte una poción para el dolor" sugirió Hermione.  
“No, no son nada. No sé, ¿podemos dar un respiro a Quirrell? No es muy excitante para ser un villano”  
"Yo iba a sugerir lo mismo. No creo que vayamos a averiguar nada de esta manera, "dijo Hermione.  
"Supongo que eso es todo, entonces. No tenemos otra opción que entrar en su oficina ahora " dijo Draco felizmente.  
Harry se animó, pero Hermione frunció el ceño. "Creo que tenemos muchas otras opciones."  
"No si queremos aprender algo útil", se encogió de hombros Draco.  
“Y tenemos nuestra Capa. Estará bien. Y mucho más emocionante que verlo mirar a la maldita puerta de ese pasillo”  
"¿Tenéis la menor idea de en cuántos problemas nos meteremos si nos pillan en la oficina de un profesor?" Preguntó Hermione.  
"No. ¿Serían más o menos problema que si te cazaran poniendo a Snape en llamas?” Draco respondió.  
“¡Eso fue diferente! Harry estaba en peligro”  
"Realmente no. Snape me dijo que incluso si hubiera caído, uno de los maestros habría logrado frenar mi caída lo suficiente para que no me lastimara demasiado", respondió Harry.  
"Ahí, ¿ven? Harry está teniendo dolores de cabeza ahora, él está en tanto peligro como lo estuvo durante el Quidditch"Draco se rió entre dientes.  
"Oh, sí, esto es exactamente lo mismo" dijo Hermione.  
"Bien vale. Hermione, no quieres hacerlo, eso depende de ti. Pero Harry y yo lo haremos. Si nos disculpa, tendremos un descanso para planificar" Draco agarró el brazo de Harry e hizo que se fuera  
"Bien. ¡Bien! Pero es mejor que sepais lo que estáis haciendo” dijo ella a regañadientes.  
"Estará bien. Esta no es la primera vez que me he metido en un lugar en el que no debía estar. Ya lo he hecho esto en casa antes" dijo Draco.  
"Hacía lo mismo con los Dursleys todo el tiempo", Harry se encogió de hombros cuando ella lo miró.  
Hermione suspiró. “¿Por qué mis amigos son criminales? Yo solía ser una buena chica ... "  
Draco sonrió. “Simplemente hemos sido una buena influencia para ti, eso es todo”  
********  
“Creo que deberíamos entrar por la entrada del aula. Podríamos escondernos debajo de un escritorio después de clase” susurró Draco.  
“¿Pero qué pasa con Hermione? No tenemos Defensa con ella, y como finalmente está de acuerdo en hacer esto, ella se enfadaría con nosotros si lo hiciéramos sin ella", respondió Harry.  
Los dos estaban sentados en la parte trasera del aula de Defensa, ostensiblemente copiando lo que Quirrell les estaba diciendo acerca de aplacar a las hadas furiosas, pero realmente planeando su entrada en su oficina. Harry se frotó la cicatriz distraídamente.  
"¿Otro dolor de cabeza?" Draco frunció el ceño.  
"¿Qué? No, sólo un hábito, supongo. Sólo tengo dolores de cabeza cuando lo seguimos alrededor" dijo Harry lentamente.  
“Es extraño” dijo Draco.  
"Sí ... No importa. Creo que deberíamos entrar por la ventana”.  
"¿La ventana? ¿Cómo?"  
Harry alzó una ceja. “¿Recuerdas esas cosas llamadas escobas? Pensé que podrían ser útiles para esto”  
"Como las escobas que los de primer año no tienen permitidas?"  
“Pues pides prestada una escoba de la escuela, entonces” dijo Harry.  
“No cambia el hecho de que Hermione sólo ha estado en una escoba durante las lecciones de vuelo en las que todavía no se nos ha permitido subir más de diez metros” susurró Draco amargamente.  
Harry resopló. "¿En serio? De acuerdo, tacha eso entonces. Aunque si Hermione cambia de opinión sobre esto, los dos podríamos hacer eso. "  
"Supongo que sí. Así que, a excepción de la ventana, las únicas opciones son a través de este aula, y la puerta de la oficina en sí ", resumió Draco.  
"Ambos tienen sus puntos buenos y malos", suspiró Harry. "Pero creo que ir directamente a la oficina sería mejor. Significa que sólo tenemos una puerta que necesitamos desbloquear.  
"Cierto. ¿Cuándo debemos hacerlo? "  
"Voy a practicar Quidditch todos los días hasta el partido del sábado", dijo Harry. “¿Tal vez el domingo?”  
Pansy se inclinó hacia ellos. “¿Qué están susurrando?”  
"Er", tartamudeó Harry.  
"Sólo planeando una fiesta de celebración en la sala común para después del partido" mintió Draco.  
"Oh, esa es una excelente idea. Voy a pasar la palabra" Pansy sonrió y se dio la vuelta para hablar con Tracey.  
Harry sonrió agradecido a Draco. "Has sido rápido."  
"Lo bueno es que uno de nosotros puede pensar rápidamente. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan malo para mentir?" Draco parecía genuinamente confundido.  
"¡Puedo mentir!" Harry pensó en todas las veces que había tenido que mentir a los Dursley. "Solo estoy cansado. He tenido prácticas de Quidditch además de tener que seguir-sabes-quien alrededor. "  
Draco entrecerró los ojos mientras estudiaba a Harry. "Espero sinceramente que eso sea todo. Un Slytherin que no puede mentir es una abominación a los ojos del hombre"  
Harry resopló. Eres una reina del drama.  
"Como si no te encantara," replicó Draco  
“Idiota”  
“Pero te encanta, tonto”


	8. En el que Slytherin tiene una fiesta y el trío está donde no debería

Mientras Harry se sentaba en los vestuarios antes del partido contra Ravenclaw, se sintió mucho más tranquilo que antes de su primer partido. Todavía estaba nervioso, pero Snape lo había retenido después de pociones el día anterior para asegurarle que su Nimbus permanecería libre de maldiciones esta vez. Harry no le dijo a Snape que Hermione había prometido mantener un ojo sobre Quirrell durante el partido, listo para incendiarlo si era necesario. De algún modo no creía que a Snape le gustaría saber que había sido un conejillo de indias para este plan.

"Potter!" Harry volvió al presente para encontrar a Flint mirándolo fijamente. “espero que tu escoba no te la vuelva a jugar hoy”  
"No, está bien ahora. Y, er, Snape dijo que mantendría un ojo por si acaso” dijo Harry. No era una mentira, pero pensó que Draco se sentiría orgulloso de todos modos.

"Bueno. ¡Bien entonces! Ravenclaw tiene un buen equipo este año, pero no tan bueno como nosotros. Estos serán más fácil que Gryffindor. Vamonos."

Los Slytherins entraron a la cancha desde el puesto verde y oyeron los abucheos del resto de la escuela. Los dos equipos se montaron sus escobas y despegaron al sonido del silbato de Hooch. Harry pasó por delante de la mesa de los profesores y se sorprendió. Dumbledore había ido al partido y estaba sentado en la primera fila. Harry frunció el ceño. Snape debió haber minimizado la seriedad de lo que le sucedió a su escoba la última vez para que el director asista a este partido. Harry seguía frunciendo el ceño cuando pasó junto al puesto de Slytherin y vio dos figuras rojas entre todo el verde. Hermione y Neville estaban sentados con sus otros amigos otra vez.

Harry saludó con la mano en su dirección y luego se concentró en tratar de encontrar la snitch. El buscador de Ravenclaw estaba al otro lado del campo, pero no parecía haber visto nada todavía. Gritos de animo surgieron de las gradas, y Harry miró hacia abajo para ver que Adrian había anotado los primeros puntos del partido. Harry hizo un rápido bucle de celebración, y cuando se enderezó de nuevo, se dio cuenta de un destello de oro en el extremo más lejano del campo y se fue en la persecución.

Puede que la hubiera visto más rápido que en el partido anterior, pero la snitch fue más evasiva en este partido. Harry y el buscador de Ravenclaw lo persiguieron durante diez minutos antes de que Harry finalmente lo capturara, y ambos equipos habían logrado marcar dos veces mientras tanto.

"¡Slytherin gana ciento ochenta a veinte!" La voz de Jordan resonó sobre el campo cuando el equipo de Slytherins descendió sobre él. Harry levantó la vista hacia los puestos del personal a tiempo para ver a Snape darle un breve asentimiento, antes de que Dumbledore se inclinara para hablar con él, y Harry se vio envuelto por sus compañeros de casa felicitándole.

Esta vez, Harry pudo unirse a la alegría del equipo en los vestuarios. Cuando finalmente salieron a la calle, Harry fue atrapado en un abrazo por un radiante Draco.

"¡Lo hiciste!" Draco lo apretó antes de dejarlo ir. Detrás de él estaban las sonrientes caras de Pansy, Millicent, Theo y Blaise.

Gemma lo miró de nuevo. “He oído que organizabas la fiesta posterior, Harry?”

"Sí, Draco y yo vamos a las cocinas ahora", sonrió Harry.

"Excelente. Puede que quieras llevar a alguien más para que te ayude a llevar todo”. Gemma sonrió mientras saltaba para ponerse al día con Terence.

“Yo iré” se ofreció Pansy. “Me gustaría saber cómo llegar a las cocinas. Tú también debes venir, Milly”

Millicent gruñó. “Te lo dije, mi nombre es Millicent”.

"Claro," dijo Pansy dulcemente mientras ella unía su brazo al de Millicent y se alejaba.

“Os veremos en la fiesta” dijo Theo, antes de partir con Blaise.

"¡No dejes que empiecen la fiesta sin nosotros!" les gritó Draco a ellos, antes de agarrar a Harry y arrastrarlo de regreso al castillo.

"Puedo caminar por mi cuenta, ¿sabes?" Harry trató de retirar su brazo.

“Potter, podrías ser brillante en una escoba, pero de vuelta en el suelo, eres muy des coordinado” replicó Draco.

"¡No lo soy!" Harry tropezó ligeramente mientras él tiraba más fuerte de su mano.

“Y por eso necesitas que te ayude” replicó Draco.

"Eso fue culpa tuya, idiota," murmuró Harry.

"Creo que acabaras dándote cuenta de que fue tuya" Draco respondió, y le dio un tirón al brazo de Harry justo cuando Harry dejó de pelear. Con la resistencia desaparecida, Draco aterrizó sobre su espalda, tomando a Harry con él y golpeando su Nimbus de sus manos. “¡Oh! ¡Aléjate de mí, tonto!”

"Lo siento, soy demasiado descoordinado para manejar eso", Harry se rió , dejando que su peso total estuviera encima de Draco.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y apuñaló a Harry en su costado. Cuando Harry retrocedió, Draco agarró sus manos y las volteó. "Me rindo", jadeó, mirando a Harry. Él le devolvió la mirada e intentó luchar, pero Draco tenía todo su peso presionando las manos de Harry.

"Bien, tú ganas. ¡Ahora bájate de mí!”

Draco sonrió mientras se quitaba de encima de él y se levantaba. "Vamos, las chicas nos estarán esperando."

Harry se puso de pie y agarró su escoba. “¿Oh, Draco?”

"¿Qué?"

“Te has manchado”.

"¿Dónde?" Draco giró, inspeccionando sus ropas, mientras Harry se reía y se dirigía hacia el castillo. Draco se quitó la túnica y se fue después de Harry. "En serio, mi ropa nunca sufrió tanto antes de conocerte."

“Sí, pero nunca te divertías tanto antes de conocerme” contestó Harry. "Ahora tienes compañía cuando haces travesuras."

"Esto es verdad. Después de todo, quizás te mantendré conmigo" Draco respondió, pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry.

"Saludos," rió Harry.

Cuando llegaron al hall de entrada, Pansy estaba inspeccionando serenamente sus uñas e ignorando a Millicent, que la estaba mirando.

"Os ha tomado bastante tiempo," gruñó Millicent.

“Muy bien, valemos la pena esperar” dijo Draco alegremente mientras los conducía al pasillo de la cocina.. Harry le hizo cosquillas a la pera, y entraron en la amplia cocina. En cuestión de segundos, estaban rodeados por un pequeño enjambre de elfos domésticos.

“¿Qué desean los señores y las señoritas?” gritó el líder.

“Una fiesta de celebración” respondió Draco.

“Para toda la casa, por favor” añadió Harry mientras los elfos salían corriendo. "Realmente son lindos, ¿no?"

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Harry está obsesionado con los elfos domésticos.

Millicent se encogió de hombros. "Son muy lindos."

Draco y Pansy la miraron, pero Harry sonrió. El grupo de los elfos regresó y les entregó dos grandes bolsas de comida.

“¿Señores y señoritas estarán deseando algo más? preguntó el elfo principal a Harry.

"No, esto es genial, gracias!" Respondió Harry. Los cuatro se fueron mientras los elfos comenzaban a inclinarse en despedida.

Cuando entraron en la sala común, encontraron que la mayor parte de la casa estaba llena. La sala común se empezó a animar cuando la gente se dio cuenta de que habían regresado con la fiesta prometida. Un grupo de séptimo año se acercó a tomar la comida de ellos, y después de felicitar a Harry en la captura de la snitch, levitaron la comida a las mesas que habían convocado. En cuestión de segundos, la comida había sido colocada y la gente estaba alrededor de ella.

Harry disfrutó mucho de su primera fiesta Slytherin. Alguien había desenterrado un viejo gramófono, que estaba interpretando lo que Pansy le había dicho a Harry eran las Weird Sisters. Como la gente empezó a cansarse de la comida, la mayoría de los muebles estaban apilados a lo largo de las paredes y una improvisada pista de baile tomó forma en el centro de la habitación.

"No bailo", dijo Harry alarmado, mientras Daphne le agarraba la mano.

"Relájate, soy una buena maestra. “Haz lo que yo hago”respondió sonriendo. Resignado, Harry la siguió hasta la pista de baile.

No era tan malo, se dijo Harry a sí mismo. Daphne no parecía querer bailar el vals o nada. La mayoría de la gente sólo agitaba los brazos mientras cantaban. Sin embargo, Harry se sintió aliviado cuando el resto de sus amigos se unieron a ellos. Bailar con Daphne era algo incómodo; era mucho más divertido en un grupo. Además, Harry podía copiar lo que Draco estaba haciendo, que resultó ser un buen bailarín.

Finalmente, Harry necesitaba un descanso. Golpeó a Draco en el hombro. "Voy a tomar una copa, volveré pronto."

“Voy contigo” dijo Draco.

Se dirigieron a la mesa que quedaba, donde había jarras de zumo de calabaza fría junto con el resto de la comida. Tuvieron que dar un paso por Gemma y Terence, que estaban enrollándose junto a la mesa. Harry y Draco rápidamente tomaron sus bebidas y se alejaron.

"Por lo menos podrían ir a algún lugar un poco más privado," murmuró Harry.

Draco se rió. "No creo que estén pensando demasiado claramente en este momento." En la mirada interrogante de Harry, explicó. "Los de ultimo año han estado bebiendo Firewhisky. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

"No. Eso explica mucho, sin embargo" dijo Harry, mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Ahora que se fijó, había muchos estudiantes mayores que se besaban, aunque la mayoría estaban en las esquinas o en los sofás restantes. También había muchos que parecían haber desaparecido por completo.

"Me imagino que la sala común estará muy tranquila mañana por la mañana", sonrió Draco.

"Oh si."

Cuando su risa se calmó, Harry captó un fragmento de conversación detrás de ellos.

“Bueno, por supuesto que no estaba contento cuando lo pusieron en Slytherin. Pero resultó ser bastante bueno en el Quidditch, así que no puedo quejarme, supongo”

"Es cierto, pero todavía es sólo un mestizo. Tenemos estándares”

"Podría ser una sangre sucia por todo lo que me importa, siempre y cuando él siga cogiendo la snitch."

Harry echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para encontrar un grupo de séptimo año junto al fuego. Afortunadamente, todos le daban la espalda y no lo habían notado de pie allí.

Draco agarró el brazo de Harry. “Ignóralos, vamos”

Harry se dejó llevar al grupo por el fuego. "No puedo ignorarlos, Draco. Oíste lo que dijeron”

Draco llevó a Harry a las sombras al lado de un armario y puso sus manos en los hombros de Harry. “Sí, los he oído. Realmente no sé qué decir, excepto que no todo el mundo piensa de esa manera. Harry, a todos en nuestro año le gustas, no les importa una mierda cuál es tu estado de sangre. Y es lo mismo con el equipo de Quidditch. "

Harry sonrió débilmente. "Si lo se. Es sólo, sabes, no es muy divertido oír que la gente me odia por algo que no puedo evitar. Tengo suficiente de eso en los Dursley”

“¿Te odian por ser mestizo?”

Harry se rió sin gracia. “No, por ser mágico. O un "monstruo", en sus palabras. Sólo que en lugar de solo hablar, me encierran en un armario y me tratan como a un elfo doméstico para tratar de sacar la magia de mí”

Cuando Harry vio la expresión de Draco, pensó que había dicho demasiado. Nunca le había dicho a nadie lo mal que estaba en los Dursley.

“¿Te encerraban? ¿En un armario?” susurró Draco, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Sí. Bueno, no desde que recibí mi carta de Hogwarts. Olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo? Y por favor no le digas a nadie lo que acabo de decir, "agregó Harry desesperado.

"Por supuesto que no se lo diré a nadie, pero ciertamente no voy a olvidarlo. Voy a escribir a Madre, y haré que pases el verano en nuestra casa”dijo Draco con determinación.

Harry sonrió débilmente. "Gracias. No le digas por qué, si puedes”.

Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y entrecerró los ojos. "Por favor. Soy perfectamente capaz de se sutil. Si no fuese capaz pediría a Snape que me resorteara”

Harry se rió y lo abrazó. "Gracias. Pero ya sabes, te verías bien en amarillo y negro”.

Draco hizo un sonido ahogado y se apartó con asco. "Eso no era un visual que necesitaba, Potter. Ugh. No, estoy muy feliz en verde y plata, gracias. Aunque me veo bien en azul ... "

Harry rió de nuevo, luego agarró la mano de Draco por una vez. “Vamos, vamos a unirnos a los demás”

Se dirigieron de nuevo a donde sus amigos todavía bailaban en círculo. Todo el mundo parecía decididamente más desaliñado que antes, y el baile se estaba volviendo más salvaje. Draco agarró la mano de Tracey y comenzó a girarla en un círculo mientras ella reía. Harry se reía de los esfuerzos de Daphne y Pansy para enseñarle una especie de movimiento complicado, cuando la música se cortó. Las risas y los gritos se apagaron en un silencio confuso.

"Slytherins." La sala común se volvió a la vez para encontrar a Snape de pie en el camino de entrada, un par de alumnos de sexto año de pie avergonzados a su lado. Obviamente habían sido atrapados en los pasillos. "Mientras comparto su alegría en nuestra derrota de Ravenclaw, ahora es más allá del toque de queda para todos ustedes. Si insistes en continuar su celebración, háganlo con menos cacofonía y manténgala dentro de los confines de Slytherin. A cualquiera que se encuentre en los pasillos se les dará detención con Filch. Snape hizo una pausa ante los gemidos que surgieron en ese momento, y sus ojos barrieron a la multitud. En cuanto a los estudiantes mayores, cualquier persona que venga a mí mañana para una cura de la resaca tendrá una mañana muy desagradable. Si no tuvieron la previsión de preparar su propia poción, tal vez deberían unirse al resto de los idiotas impulsivos de Gryffindor”

Cuando Snape se fue, los de primer año se miraron y se rieron nerviosamente. Alguien volvió a encender la música, pero más tranquilo que antes, y la gente comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"Creo que voy a ir a la cama ahora", dijo Harry.

"¿Te asustó Snape tanto?" Pansy bromeó.

“No, sólo cansado del Quidditch y el baile” dijo Harry. “¿Draco?”

"¿Qué? No, estoy ... estoy agotado, en realidad" dijo Draco cuando captó la mirada que Harry le estaba dando.

Cuando llegaron a su dormitorio vacío, Draco miró a Harry. “¿Alguna razón por la que me has arrancado de una fiesta tan buena tan temprano?”

Harry sacó su pijama mientras le respondía. “Sólo pensé que podríamos tener que ir a la cama algo antes ... Él agarró su reloj. A las dos en punto, si entramos en la oficina de Quirrell mañana”.

Draco miró hacia arriba mientras se cepillaba el pelo. "Oh. Buen punto."

"Todavía no hemos hablado con Hermione al respecto, y no creo esté muy contenta si dormimos en vez de decirle el plan."

Draco se estremeció. “No, no hagamos eso. Va a estar suficientemente mal ya solo por una cosa”

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ella estará bien. Todo estará bien”.

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Harry. Se sentía como si acabara de dormir cuando fue despertado por los sonidos de movimiento alrededor. Con ojos aun medio cerrados, buscó las gafas y se sentó. Blaise se estaba poniendo el pijama y miró cuando escuchó a Harry moverse.  
"¡Buenos días Harry!" Blaise le sonrió. "¿Has dormido bien?"

"Oh, sí. ¿Te acuestas ahora? "Harry gimió mientras sacaba las piernas de la cama y buscaba sus zapatillas.

La sonrisa de Blaise se hizo más amplia. "Sí. Pasé la noche besándose a un segundo año después de que te fuiste a la cama con tu novio.

La risa dormida de Draco surgió antes que él. “Yo consideraría reformular eso, Zabini. Hace que tus acciones parezcan menos impresionantes”

Blaise frunció el ceño mientras Harry se sonrojaba. Había descubierto que sus amigos bromeaban sobre dos chicos gustándose con la misma facilidad con que bromeaban sobre chica y chico gustándose, y todavía se estaba acostumbrando. Había crecido con los Dursley tratando cualquier mención a la homosexualidad como algo tan extraño y peligroso como la magia. Lo que probablemente significa que están igualmente equivocados acerca de ambos, razonó. Harry sonrió mientras imaginaba los rostros de su tía y tío si alguna vez se encontraban con un mago gay.

"¿Estás bien, Harry?" Preguntó Draco mientras se envolvía con su bata.

"¿Sí, por qué?"

"Tuviste una extraña evolución de expresiones," Draco bostezó.

"Oh. Sólo, er, tengo algunos flashbacks aleatorios de mi sueño" improvisó Harry.

"Fascinante. Si a ustedes dos no les importa seguir esto afuera, a algunos de nosotros nos gustaría dormir” dijo Blaise.

"Por supuesto. Vamos Harry, no debemos quitarle a Casanova aquí su sueño de belleza" Draco sonrió.

Se vistieron con ropa informal, aunque arrojaron sus capas de Slytherin sobre la parte superior para un calor extra. Bueno, uno de ellos estaba vestido con ropa casual, pensó Harry mientras se ponía los vaqueros enormes. La idea de Draco de un traje de fin de semana consistía en pantalones apropiados, con una camisa con cuello bajo el jersey

Draco captó la mirada que Harry le estaba dando mientras salían de la habitación. "¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo esto?

Harry meneó la cabeza. "Nada. Sólo, ¿tienes ropa casual?

Draco olfateó. “Esta es casual, Potter”

"Malfoy, tu camisa tiene cuello."

"¿Tu punto?"

“Las camisas con cuello no son casuales”.

¿Los cuellos no son casuales? ¿Dice quién? ¿Qué clase de regla estúpida es esa? ", Preguntó Draco.

"No es una regla, solo, ya sabes, la mayoría de la gente usa vaqueros o cosas así", dijo Harry con dureza.

“No soy la mayoría de la gente” dijo Draco con su mejor voz altiva. "Soy un Malfoy. No usamos vaqueros. Especialmente si se ven así.” Hizo un gesto a los vaqueros de Harry, que sin duda eran grandes, desvanecidos e inexpertamente arreglados por Harry.

“Sí, bueno, éstos eran de Dudley, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no elegiría estos" dijo Harry avergonzado.

Draco lo miró por un momento mientras entraban en el gran comedor “De acuerdo, te diré qué. Cuando vengas de visita durante el verano, vamos a ir de compras. Te traeremos ropa que te quede bien, y yo ... me compraré un par de vaqueros, si eso significa mucho para ti”

Harry sonrió. "¿Sí? Guay. Mientras que estamos en él, debemos conseguirte algunas camisetas, tal vez una sudadera con capucha o dos ... "

Draco le lanzó una mirada fulminante mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Slytherin. “No lo hagas, Potter. Mi madre tendría un ictus, y mi padre quemaría cualquier «sudadera con capucha» que yo trajera a la mansión”

Harry rió nervioso. “¿Realmente haría eso?”

Draco asintió. "Sí. No le gusta nada que tenga que ver con los muggles, pero si encontramos unos vaqueros que mamá apruebe deberíamos estar bien. En ocasiones lleva ropa de muggle”

"Entonces, ¿imagino que de llevar deportivas ni hablamos?" Harry sonrió.

Draco lo miró con recelo. "No creo que quiera saberlo."

En ese momento, Hermione llegó y se sentó al lado de Draco. "¡Finalmente! Os he estado esperando durante siglos. Estaba a punto de rendirme y dirigirme a la biblioteca”.

"Lo siento. Tuvimos una fiesta anoche y nos acabamos de levantar" dijo Harry mientras se servía un poco de bacon

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. “¿Una fiesta?”

Draco sonrió. "Cálmate. Era sólo una fiesta en la sala común que se desarrolló hasta bastante tarde. Y antes de preguntar, sí, Snape lo sabía, y no, no nos metimos en problemas.”

"¿Snape os dejó hacer una fiesta?" Hermione preguntó incrédula.

"¡Sí!" Harry sonrió. "Ni siquiera detuvo a los estudiantes mayores por beber, no exactamente. ¿Todavía piensas que es un hombre grande y aterrador?”

"Por supuesto, puesto que no soy un Slytherin y él es absolutamente horrible a cualquier persona de otra casa. Sin mencionar el hecho de que no te creo en absoluto ... En cualquier caso, ¿seguiremos haciéndolo esta noche?

Draco se veía ligeramente ofendido. "Por supuesto. ¿Por qué demonios retrocederíamos ahora? "

Hermione se encogió de hombros. “¿Cuál es el plan entonces?”

Harry y Draco se miraron. "Er ..."

"¿Todavía no has organizado un plan?" Preguntó Hermione.

“¿Y tú? replicó Draco.

“No, pero no soy yo la que ha tenido una amplia experiencia en hacer este tipo de cosas” replicó ella con aspereza.

"¿Qué te parece esto: iremos a buscarte hasta la torre de Gryffindor a medianoche bajo mi Capa, e iremos a su oficina juntos?" Sugirió Harry.

Draco lo miró de reojo. “¿Ese es tu plan? Tal vez deberías haber entrado en Gryffindor”

Hermione parecía confundida y ofendida por eso, pero Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué más hay que planear? No podemos tener a Hermione vagando sin la Capa en caso de que la vean. Entraremos, uno de nosotros puede mirar bajo la Capa, y los otros dos pueden registrar su oficina”

Ni Draco ni Hermione parecían demasiado complacidos con el plan, pero al final se vieron obligados a admitir que no podían encontrar algo mejor. Hermione se fue para ir a la biblioteca, y Harry y Draco terminaron de desayunar antes de ir al campo de Quidditch para evitar algunos nervios. Millicent y Theo se les unieron, y terminaron jugando dos a dos en un lado hasta la hora de la cena.

Finalmente, eran las doce menos cuarto. Harry y Draco guardaron los ensayos de Encantamientos en los que habían estado trabajando y se deslizaron bajo la Capa. Ellos no se encontraron con nadie, profesor o fantasma, y ahora estaban acostumbrados a caminar en sincronía bajo la Capa, aunque Harry todavía tenía una tendencia a sentir cosquillas por la respiración de Draco en su oído.

Se detuvieron a la izquierda del retrato de una cantante de ópera gorda que Hermione había dicho que era la entrada de Gryffindor.

“Sólo son las menos diez” susurró Draco después de revisar su reloj.

"¿Crees que deberíamos llamar?" Preguntó Harry.

Draco se rió en voz baja. Tengo una idea mejor. Vamos a entrar.

Harry abrió la boca para preguntar cómo, exactamente, iban a hacer eso, cuando oyó pasos. Miraron por el pasillo para ver a un prefecto de Gryffindor caminando hacia el agujero del retrato.

"¿En serio? Él de dará cuenta de que vamos detrás de él "señaló Harry.

"Ten un poco de fe, Potter," fue la única respuesta de Draco.

Se quedaron en silencio cuando el prefecto se acercó y Harry vio que era el más mayor de los Weasley. Sonrió cuando pensó en cómo se pondría Ron si supiera que su hermano estaba a punto de dejar entrar a un par de Slytherins en la sala común de Gryffindor. Esperaron hasta que Weasley los pasó, y luego le siguieron un paso detrás de él”

“Salchichas y puré” dijo Weasley al retrato. Harry podía sentir a Draco temblando con una risa silenciosa detrás de él mientras el retrato se abría. Rápidamente entraron antes de que pudiera cerrarse detrás de Weasley, y se detuvieron justo al lado de la entrada. Aparte de Weasley, que estaba desapareciendo por una escalera, las únicas personas que había alrededor eran un grupo de muchachas mayores que chismorreaban alrededor de un fuego.

"Es tan rojo," susurró Draco.

"Bueno, nuestra sala común es bastante verde," Harry trató de ser justo.

“Sí, pero esto es muy, muy rojo. Y es tan ... " Draco agitó su mano bajo la Capa.

Harry sonrió. "Sí, me gusta más la nuestra también. ¿Dónde crees que estará Hermione?”

“Probablemente en su habitación tratando de evitar a sus idiotas compañeros de habitación” dijo Draco mientras empujaba a Harry hacia las ventanas. "Huh. Bastardos tienen una buena vista desde aquí. "

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Claro, es una torre. De todos modos, me di cuenta de que Hermione no podrá salir de aquí con nosotros. Una de esas chicas dirá algo a un primer año que sale en el medio de la noche. "  
Draco miró al grupo junto al fuego, que no mostró señales de salir pronto. "¿Qué hacemos?"

Paso a Paso atrajo su atención hacia otra escalera, y unos segundos más tarde Hermione apareció en pijama y bata. "La paramos antes de que haga cualquier cosa estúpida," contestó Harry, y agarró la mano de Draco con él comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Hermione estaba de pie en la base de la escalera, mirando a las chicas mayores. Claramente, ella había tenido el mismo pensamiento que Harry.

"Hermione," susurró Harry. Ella dio un pequeño chillido y miró a un lado con los ojos muy abiertos. “¡Hermione! Sólo somos nosotros”.

Hermione le dio a las otras chicas una mirada cautelosa antes de hablar por el lado de su boca. “¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¡No podéis estar aquí!”

"No te preocupes por eso ahora, solo prepárate para correr por el retrato," dijo Harry.

Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero lentamente se dirigió hacia la entrada, donde fingió leer el tablón de anuncios.

“¿Qué vas a hacer?” preguntó Draco.

"Seguid mi ejemplo" Harry los condujo al fuego, donde se aseguró de que no estuvieran entre las escaleras y ninguna de las chicas.

“Hola, muchachitas” dijo Harry con voz baja y ronca.

Cuatro caras de ojos anchos miraron directamente a través de él y Draco. "¿Quién está ahí?"

"No te preocupes por nosotros, solo estamos disfrutando de la vista," Harry raspó. Se quedaron sin aliento y una de ellas se puso de pie.

“Y qué hermosa es la vista” añadió Draco en un gemido.

En eso, se levantaron a la vez y corrieron hacia la escalera. “¡Llama a un prefecto!” gritó una de ellas.

Harry y Draco no pudieron contener la risa mientras se dirigían al retrato. Una vez que pasaron, también pusieron la capa sobre Hermione.

"Ustedes dos hacen espeluznante demasiado bien para mi gusto," ella dijo, tratando de no reírse.

"Definitivamente tenemos que hacer eso de nuevo," Draco dijo satisfecho.

"¡No puedes seguir colándose aquí!" Exclamó Hermione.

"Claro que podemos, ahora sabemos la contraseña", respondió Harry.

Draco resopló. "Salchichas y puré. ¿Quién es responsable de eso?

"Bueno, ¿cuál es tu contraseña entonces?" Hermione respondió.

Harry se echó a reír. "Buen intento, Hermione."

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y luego suspiró. “Vamos a acabar con esto, ¿vale?”

Estaban casi en la oficina cuando se encontraron con la señora Norris rondando en el pasillo. Los tres se quedaron paralizados mientras giraba sus ojos sin pestañear en su dirección. El gato dio unos pasos hacia ellos, antes de parecer aburrirse, y dio la vuelta a la esquina. Fueron unos segundos antes de que ninguno de ellos se moviera.

“¿Habrá ido a buscar a Filch?” preguntó nerviosamente Hermione.

"No lo creo", dijo Harry. “Por lo general, se hace bastante la presumida cuando encuentra a alguien”

"¿La capa engaña a los gatos?", Insistió Hermione.

Harry lo pensó. "Creo que todavía pueden oírnos y olernos, pero no pueden vernos bajo ella".

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Tiene sentido."

Habían llegado a la oficina en ese momento. Afortunadamente, no había ninguna luz procedente de debajo de la puerta; como esperaban, Quirrell estaba fuera a estas horas de la noche.

"Alohomora," susurró Harry, y puso su mano en la manija de la puerta. “¿Quién vigila?”

"Lo haré" se ofreció Hermione. Harry le dio una sonrisa rápida antes de que él y Draco salieran de debajo de la Capa y por la puerta. La puerta se cerró suavemente detrás de ellos y se sumergieron en la oscuridad.

"Lumos," murmuró Harry. A su lado, Draco hizo lo mismo, y sus varitas iluminaron la habitación. El despacho era pequeño y lleno de libros, y ramos de ajo adornaban las paredes.

"Entonces, ¿qué esperamos encontrar exactamente?" Preguntó Draco.

"Prueba de algo malvado," Harry contestó mientras se movía hacia el escritorio.

“Bueno, eso lo reduce” murmuró Draco mientras inspeccionaba un montón de libros sobre el escritorio "Huh. Eso es extraño."

"¿Qué es?"

Draco le frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué un profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras necesita un libro sobre unicornios?"

“¿Pueden protegerte de los vampiros?”

"No lo creo", dijo Draco mientras su ceño se profundizaba. Quiero decir, son buenas criaturas, pero no creo que sean muy útiles contra un vampiro.

"Espera, ¿no hay unicornios en el Bosque Prohibido?" Preguntó Harry lentamente.

La cara de Draco se aclaró. "Sí. ¿Crees que eso es lo que Quirrell quiere cuando entra allí?”

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Tiene sentido. ¿Podríamos preguntarle a Hagrid? Sabría si hay algo acerca de los unicornios que Quirrell pueda estar interesado”

Draco asintió y volvió a colocar el libro en la pila de la que lo había sacado.

“¿Son todos los de los unicornios?” preguntó Harry.

Draco sostuvo su varita iluminada más cerca de las espinas de los libros. "No ... Harry ... Estos son todos los libros que Hermione sacó cuando ella estaba investigando contigo."

Harry rodeó el escritorio. “¿Está leyendo sobre mí?”

Draco asintió. "Creo que si."

Harry miró la pila. "Bueno, eso es un poco espeluznante."

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y un segundo más tarde Hermione apareció mientras sacaba la Capa. "¡Tenemos que ir, viene alguien!"

"¡Debajo de la Capa!" Harry la agarró de Hermione, y estaba a punto de balancearla sobre los tres cuando la puerta se abrió. Enmarcadas en la tenue luz del pasillo estaban las furiosas figuras de Snape y McGonagall. Harry rápidamente envolvió su Capa y se metió en su bolsillo, pero no antes de que él viera los ojos de Snape hacia ella.

“¿Cuál es el significado de esto?” preguntó McGonagall.

"Yo, er, estábamos ... Estábamos ..." tartamudeó Hermione.

"Hemos retado a Hermione a que no sería capaz de meterse en la oficina de Quirrell con nosotros, señora," Draco cortó.

“¿Y por que exactamente la fascinación con este despacho? preguntó McGonagall.

"Queríamos ver si era cierto que estaba cubierto de ajo, profesor", improvisó Harry.

“¿Y creías que tu curiosidad justificaba invadir la privacidad del profesor Quirrell y penetrar en su oficina? Las fosas nasales de McGonagall se encendieron. He oído algunas excusas estúpidas en mi tiempo, señor Potter, pero esta tiene que ser una de las excusas más infantiles e irreflexivas que he tenido la desgracia de encontrar. Y usted, señorita Granger, habría esperado más de usted que ser arrastrado por dos muchachos de Slytherin a una empresa tan estúpida. Cincuenta puntos de cada uno de ustedes y detención. Y el profesor Snape y yo escribiremos a sus familias también. ¿Crees que es aceptable para ti, Severus?”

"Bastante. Si acompañas a la señorita Granger de regreso a la torre, Minerva, llevaré a estos dos a las mazmorras. Con eso, Snape salió de la oficina, sin siquiera molestarse en comprobar que Harry y Draco lo seguían. Tenían que correr para alcanzarlo mientras caminaba tan rápido.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que llegaron a las mazmorras. En vez de ir a las habitaciones de Slytherin como Harry esperaba, Snape las llevó a su oficina. "¡Entren!"

Se apresuraron a entrar y se quedaron inseguros frente al escritorio de Snape. La puerta se cerró detrás de Snape mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y se inclinaba sobre él. "¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que estuviste en la oficina de Quirrell en medio de la noche? ¡Y no más mentiras sobre el ajo!”

Harry miró a Draco antes de respirar hondo. “Queríamos averiguar qué está tramando, señor. Necesitábamos pruebas, así nos creerías”

Snape solo miró a Harry, inmóvil y sin pestañear. Harry trató de encontrarse con su mirada, pero esos ojos negros volvían a hacerle sentir que estaba siendo radiografiado, y parpadeó. Snape pareció salir de algo entonces, y lanzó una rápida mirada a Draco antes de mirar a Harry.

“¿Prueba de qué, exactamente? Ustedes dos siguen bramando sobre Quirrell, pero todavía no me ofrecen una teoría”.

Harry respiró hondo. “Creemos que va a robar la Piedra Filosofal”

Durante un largo minuto hubo un silencio absoluto en la oficina mientras Snape los miraba. "La Piedra Filosofal está fuertemente custodiada por numerosos obstáculos y trampas" dijo finalmente.

“Bueno, por eso queríamos saber qué estaba haciendo Quirrell. ¿Y si está tratando de averiguar cómo superarlos?" Harry continuó obstinadamente.

Snape entrecerró los ojos. “¿Y por qué querría la Piedra?”

“¿Por qué no la querría? ¿la inmortalidad y convertir cualquier metal en oro? Sería rico, y no tendría que preocuparse por ese vampiro que se supone está detrás de él”

Draco finalmente habló. "Creemos que también tiene algo que ver con Harry, señor. Había libros en su escritorio. Todos los libros de la biblioteca que mencionan a Harry.”

Snape se sentó entonces, pero no les dijo que hicieran lo mismo. “¿Se les ha ocurrido a vosotros dos genios que esos libros de la biblioteca también mencionarían al Señor Oscuro? ¿No puedes pensar en ninguna razón para que el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras tenga esos libros en su poder?”

Draco miró hacia abajo antes de encontrarse con la mirada de Snape otra vez. “Señor, sólo tenía los libros que mencionan a Harry. Hay otros que mencionan al Señor tenebroso pero no a Harry, y él no tenía ninguno de ellos en su escritorio”

Snape levantó una ceja no impresionada.

“Y un libro sobre unicornios, señor” añadió Harry.

Los ojos de Snape chocaron contra Harry entonces, y algo más que ira pasó por su rostro. “¿Unicornios?”

“Sí, señor” dijeron juntos.

Snape frunció los labios antes de hablar. "Muy bien. Quiero que me escuchen bien. No quiero encontrarlos paseando por el castillo a toda hora, con o sin esa capa suya, señor Potter.” Harry abrió la boca pero Snape levantó una mano. Puedes quedártela por ahora. Tengo la sospecha de que, además de atarles a sus camas cada noche, hay poco que puedo hacer para evitar que sigan vagando cuando no deben. Preferiría no tener que sacar puntos de Slytherin cada vez que lo hagan. Pero créame cuando digo que si alguna vez te atrapo sin ser invitado en mi oficina, mi aula, mi almacén, o mi habitación personal, la confiscaré permanentemente. ¿Lo entiendes?"

“Sí, señor” Harry sintió un tinte de alivio en la culpa que lo había invadido.

"Bueno. Ahora, quiero que ustedes dos se mantengan alejados de Quirrell fuera de las lecciones que tienen con él. No le digan a otros acerca de tus sospechas de él. Y no digan una palabra sobre la Piedra a nadie. No sé cómo lo averiguaste, pero su existencia no debe ser mencionada a nadie más. Manténganse alejado del bosque y de ese corredor infernal. La profesora McGonagall o yo nos pondremos en contacto con usted cuando su detención haya sido arreglada. Y espero que ustedes dos traten de recuperar algunos de los puntos que han perdido a Slytherin”.

"Sí señor."

Snape los miró antes de asentir. "Pueden irse."

Harry y Draco se fueron tan rápido como se atrevieron.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Preguntó Draco una vez que salieron de la oficina.

"Creo que algo le dijimos a Snape que le interesaba", respondió Harry. "Creo que algo que encontramos tiene sentido para él, o lo hizo creer en nosotros o algo así ".

Draco lo miró con escepticismo mientras la entrada de la Slytherin se abría. "Quizás. Si tienes razón, él resolverá lo de Quirrell. No tiene ninguna posibilidad contra Snape”.

Harry sonrió cuando entraron en la sala común. "No. Tal vez deberíamos seguir a Snape bajo la Capa, para que podamos verlo enfrentarse a Quirrell. "

Draco le agarró del brazo. “No, Potter, no deberíamos. ¿No lo has oído?”

Harry le devolvió el brazo. "Sí, le oí prácticamente darme permiso para usar mi Capa!"

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. "Si empiezas a seguir a Snape, estás solo."

Draco empezó a caminar hacia el dormitorio, dejando a Harry aturdido detrás de él. ¿Cómo podría Draco abandonarlo así? "Draco, espera!"

Draco se detuvo, pero no miró a Harry.

"Yo - yo no usaré la Capa, entonces. Lo prometo. Por favor, no te alejes de mi" le dijo Harry a la espalda de Draco.

Draco permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de que cediera y se volviera. "Bien. De ahora en adelante, nos comportaremos como nosotros mismos. No enfadaremos a Snape, y no perdemos más puntos. "

"De acuerdo."

"¡Y definitivamente no haremos nada que resulte en que más cartas sean enviadas a mis padres!"

"De acuerdo." Harry se encogió de hombros. Si los Dursleys se preocupaban por algo que había hecho en la escuela, se sorprendería mucho, pero comprendió que Draco valoraba la opinión de su familia sobre él”

Draco sonrió y tiró de Harry en un rápido abrazo. "Bueno. Ahora vayamos a la cama antes de que aparezcan más conspiraciones”

"¡Oye, no son conspiraciones si estás en lo cierto!"


	9. En el que los Slytherins se unen a los Gryffindors, y nuestro trío cumple un castigo

Harry estaba rodeado de cientos de libros, cada uno con una imagen distorsionada de sí mismo en la portada. Sabía que no debía estar ahí, tenía que salir, pero no podía pensar con claridad por el pinchazo de su cicatriz. Había movimiento desde detrás de una de las pilas de libros, buscó su varita, pero no pudo encontrarla.  
"Ah, sí, Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva celebridad"  
Eran palabras de Snape, pero salieron de la boca de Quirrell.  
Harry se despertó de pronto, cubierto de sudor y retorcido entre sus sábanas. Se quitó las gafas de su rostro y agarró su varita, asegurándose de que todavía la tenía. Abrió las cortinas de la cama para encontrar a todos los demás dormidos. Revisó la hora y gimió. Era demasiado temprano para ir a desayunar, pero él sabía que no había manera de que pudiera volver a dormir después de ese sueño. Frunciendo el ceño, recogió su libro de Historia de la Magia y se instaló para leer la lectura asignada mientras esperaba a que los otros despertaran.  
Ser despertado por una pesadilla dolorosa tenía sus ventajas, pensó Harry. Cuando sus amigos comenzaron a moverse, no sólo había leído los capítulos de Historia de la Magia de esa semana, sino que había terminado su resumen sobre las diferencias entre objetos metálicos y de madera en la transfiguración de animales para McGonagall.  
Era curioso estar despierto mucho antes que todos los demás. Harry no era una persona de mañanas en cualquier caso; donde los Dursleys, se levantaba temprano porque la tía Petunia le gritaba para que hiciera el desayuno. En Hogwarts podía dormir un poco más, y aprovechaba al máximo ese hecho.  
Al igual que el resto de la residencia, Harry normalmente se vestía mientras todavía estaba medio dormido, y le divirtió ver lo torpe que todo el mundo parecía para alguien que estaba completamente despierto. La única otra persona actualmente alerta era Theo, quien se sorprendió al ver a Harry ya arriba.  
"No dormiste bien, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Theo cuando vio a Harry sentado completamente vestido en su cama.  
"No, me desperté hace un rato y no me pude volver a dormir. ¿Por lo general, este cerebro está muerto por las mañanas? " Harry señaló a los otros.  
Theo sonrió. "Sí. Yo igual. A pesar de que Draco suele ser el más soñoliento y más malhumorado", agregó.  
Se quedaron en silencio mientras esperaban a que los demás recogieran sus cosas, luego bajaron a desayunar como grupo. Cuando llegaron al Hall de Entrada, encontraron un montón de Slytherins mirando fijamente los relojes de arena que contenían las gemas para cada Casa. Los puntos que Harry, Draco y Hermione habían perdido la noche anterior se notaban.  
"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Theo a uno de los Slytherins que estaba debajo de las piedras preciosas.  
"Ni idea. Parece que alguien fue capturado después del toque de queda anoche. Aunque al menos parece que Gryffindor también perdió algo", respondió uno de sexto año. Harry y Draco fingieron escandalizarse junto con los demás mientras se apresuraban hacia la mesa de Slytherin.  
Theo se inclinó sobre Harry bajo la pretensión de alcanzar la tostada. "fuiste tú, ¿no?"  
Harry levantó la vista, sobresaltado. "¿Qué?"  
"Anoche. Los puntos perdidos, fuisteis Draco y tú, ¿no? ¿Con quién, Hermione? ¿O Longbottom?"  
Harry meneó la cabeza.  
Theo resopló. "Vamos, Potter, no soy idiota. Tú y Draco no os acostasteis cuando el resto de nosotros lo hicimos, y ambos actuaron extrañamente esta mañana. ¿Y quién más sería atrapado vagando por los pasillos con un Gryffindor? Nadie, no a menos que estuvieran teniendo un duelo o una pelea, y habríamos oído hablar de eso"  
Harry miró a su alrededor, pero nadie más los había oído. "No vas a decírselo a nadie, ¿verdad?"  
Theo le lanzó una mirada penetrante. "No. Pero espero algo a cambio".  
Harry asintió resignado. "¿Qué deseas?"  
Theo sonrió de una manera totalmente no tranquilizadora. "Oh, voy a pensar en algo, no te preocupes. Sin embargo, tal vez me lleve un tiempo pensar en algo que valga la pena" Le tendió la mano. Mientras Harry lo sacudía, se preguntó qué era exactamente lo que acababa de firmar con Theo.  
Harry no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Draco sobre su trato con Theo hasta que llegaron a herbología. Sprout había oscurecido todas las ventanas en el invernadero con el fin de mostrarles cómo manejar una caja de hiedra del diablo  
El grito de Draco fue ahogado por un choque y un brillante destello de luz en el frente del invernadero. Lo que estuviera ocurriendo parecía haber entretenido al resto de la clase.  
Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. "Lo sabía, Draco. ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer?"  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Negarlo? ¿Sobornarlo? ¿Maldecirlo?  
"No miento a mis amigos, idiota."  
"No, tonto, acabas de acordar que los dos debemos un favor a un desconocido que tiene que ser pagado en alguna fecha futura. ¿Cómo es exactamente eso algo bueno? "  
"Draco, Theo es nuestro amigo. ¿puedes relajarte? ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar?"  
Ambos parpadearon mientras otro destello de luz y humo salía de enfrente. No podían ver lo que estaba sucediendo a través de los estudiantes.  
"Aparte de morir quemados en un invernadero, ¿quieres decir?" Draco alzó una ceja antes de que ambos rieran.  
********  
Fiel a su palabra, Theo no los expuso al resto de la casa, y nadie más se dio cuenta. A medida que avanzaba la semana sin más acusaciones, la culpa de Harry se desvaneció, aunque se encendió cuando Draco y Hermione recibieron cartas algo cortas de sus padres.  
Harry y Draco se centraron en su trabajo escolar y trataron de olvidarse de Quirrell. Esto se hizo más fácil debido a que Hermione se enterró a sí misma en la revisión para los exámenes Una vez más pasaron la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca, pero esta vez estaban estudiando para las clases, y usualmente acompañados por Theo y Tracey, también. Finalmente, después de dos semanas de estudio intensivo, Harry ya había tenido suficiente.  
"No, no hay biblioteca hoy. Hoy hay Quidditch, y vas a ir al partido" le dijo Harry a Hermione con firmeza cuando se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin en el desayuno. Como el resto de sus amigos, él ya tenía sus guantes y bufanda de Slytherin con él.  
"Pero..."  
"Ve a guardar tu bolsa y llévate tu bufanda de Gryffindor. Longbottom también" le dijo Draco. Te veremos en el Hall de entrada en diez minutos.  
Hermione lo miró fijamente mientras volvía a tomar su té, luego sacudió la cabeza. "Bien. Te veo pronto."  
Harry vio como ella fue a buscar a Neville. "Sabes, tal vez quiera sentarse en los stands de Gryffindor para este partido. Ya que son ellos los que estarán jugando y eso”.  
“Soy consciente de eso, Potter. Por eso estaremos sentados allí con ella.”  
Harry alzó las cejas. "¿Vamos a estar sentados con los Gryffindors? ¿Quiénes nos odian?  
"No todos, simplemente la mayoría. Y sí, estaremos sentados con ellos"  
Harry se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, supongo que se han sentado con vosotros para nuestros partidos, así que es justo."  
Draco resopló. "¿Justo? Por favor. Sólo quiero la oportunidad de molestar a Weasley sin profesores cerca"  
Los ojos de Pansy se iluminaron. "Oh, suena divertido. ¿Debemos?"  
Al final, Pansy y Daphne se unieron a ellos en el Hall de entrada mientras los demás se dirigían al puesto de Slytherin. Pronto Hermione y Neville bajaron las escaleras. Pansy unió su brazo al de Hermione. "No hemos hablado contigo en años, siempre estás con Harry y Draco últimamente."  
"Bien..."  
"Tienes que dejar de monopolizar a todos los chicos lindos," Daphne hizo una mueca a su lado cuando salieron.  
Harry los miró fijamente. ¿Acaso Daphne lo llamó lindo? Miró a Draco, que estaba hablando con Neville. A Draco podía entender que le llamaran lindo, ¿pero a él? Harry meneó la cabeza. Las chicas eran raras.  
Cuando llegaron al campo, Hermione se dirigió hacia alas gradas de Slytherin, pero Pansy la condujo a las Gryffindor.  
"¿Nos sentamos aquí hoy?" Preguntó Hermione mientras subían las escaleras.  
"Sí. Apoyamos a Gryffindor hoy ", respondió Pansy.  
"Oh. ¿por qué?"  
"Porque sois nuestros amigos" dijo Harry.  
"Además, y sin ofender, pero Gryffindor no tiene la oportunidad de vencernos en la Copa de Quidditch, mientras que Hufflepuff si", agregó Draco amablemente.  
"Gracias, Draco," dijo Hermione secamente.  
Recibieron algunas miradas extrañas de los Gryffindors mientras se dirigían a sus asientos. Los únicos espacios que quedaban estaban justo en lo alto del estrado, justo detrás de los primer año de Gryffindor.  
"Perfecto," Draco dijo satisfecho mientras se sentaban.  
Harry le sonrió. "¿Qué tienes planeado?"  
"Algo que creo que disfrutarás" era todo lo que dijo Draco.  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia Neville que estaba a su otro lado, que inmediatamente empezó a hablar de la hiedra del diablo que habían estado estudiando en Herbología.  
Draco se inclinó sobre Harry. "Longbottom, estamos en un partido de Quidditch. Por favor, no hables de la escuela. No, a menos que estés planeando lanzar unas cuantas hiedras del diablo a los jugadores de Hufflepuff para sabotearlos, en cuyo caso, adelante.  
Cuando Neville se puso rojo y rió nerviosamente, los muchachos de la fila de delante se volvieron.  
"Confía en un Slytherin para decirle a alguien que hagas trampa", dijo Ron en voz alta.  
"Lo siento, comadreja, ¿tienes un problema con la gente que quiere que Gryffindor gane?" Preguntó Draco inocentemente.  
"Tengo un problema con estar cerca tuya, Malfoy."  
Harry entrecerró los ojos. "Siéntete libre de irte, entonces."  
Ron se volvió hacia Neville. "¿Por qué eres amigo de ellos? Son Slytherins"  
Draco resopló. "Tal vez no quiera limitar sus opciones sociales a los idiotas con los que tiene que compartir una habitación. ¡Qué existencia tan aburrida!"  
Ron buscó apoyo en sus amigos. Ninguno de los dos estaba prestando atención a la discusión. Ambos sonreían a Daphne, que se inclinaba para coquetear con ellos, ignorando las miradas que estaba recibiendo de las niñas Gryffindor. Hermione y Pansy se susurraban al final de la fila. A juzgar por el destello de los ojos de Pansy mientras miraba a las chicas que estaban debajo de ella, nada bueno vendría a su paso.  
Harry se sentó en su asiento justo cuando el equipo de Gryffindor salía al campo. Él aplaudió junto con los demás, pero no abucheó a los Hufflepuffs cuando entraron. Estaba demasiado entusiasmado con su primer partido de Quidditch como espectador para burlarse de cualquiera. No por primera vez, lamentó haberse perdido el partido Hufflepuff - Ravenclaw porque haber estado investigando a Flamel con Draco y Hermione.  
La voz de Jordan flotó alrededor del estadio cuando empezó a comentar. "¡Comienza! Gryffindor toma posesión inmediata de la quaffle; Bell a Spinnet, a Johnson, cuidado Angelina, eso es una bludger! de vuelta a Bell quien ... ¡sí, ella anota!"  
El estrado a su alrededor estalló en aplausos, y por el momento todas las tensiones fueron olvidadas cuando todo el mundo se quedó absorto en el partido. Pronto quedó claro que Gryffindor debía de estar entrenando duro, ya que sus cazadores dominaban el partido, y pronto iban sesenta a nada.  
"Y está Spinnet en posesión de nuevo y - ow, eso debe haber dolido!"  
En el aire, Spinnet había sido golpeado en el lado con una bludger y dejó caer la quaffle que fue inmediatamente recogida por un cazador de Hufflepuff que aceleró hacia los aros.  
"Los Cazadores de Hufflepuff están usando la Formación Hawkshead. Weasley golpea una bludger sobre ellos, pero no les alcanza y... oh no, han anotado" llegó la voz de Jordan.  
La multitud de Gryffindor emitió un fuerte gemido, excepto por Ron, que agitaba los brazos en el aire en aparente excitación mientras sus compañeros de clase lo miraban fijamente. Harry pensó que se parecía a uno de esos hombres inflables espeluznantes que a veces se ponían delante de los concesionarios de automóviles.  
"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" le preguntó Seamus Finnigan.  
"Yo, er, me confundí" murmuró Ron. Seamus y Dean Thomas se miraron el uno al otro y cuidadosamente se deslizaron una o dos pulgadas lejos de él en el banco mientras sus orejas se le ponían rojos. Harry intercambió una mirada confusa con Neville, que parecía igual de perdido. Harry se volvió hacia Draco y lo encontró temblando con una risa silenciosa.  
"¿Qué hiciste?" susurró Harry.  
Draco respiró profundamente para dejar de reír. "La maldición manus insanus. Hace que tus brazos se vayan, así, así"  
"¡Brillante!" Harry se rió.  
"Lo sé," jadeó Draco a través de su risa.  
El juego se aceleró después de eso, y pronto Gryffindor estaba ganando ciento sesenta a diez, cuando Hufflepuff anotó de nuevo. Esta vez Harry lo estaba esperando, y escuchó a Draco murmurar "manus insanus" mientras señalaba su varita a Ron. De nuevo sus brazos se agitaron en el aire mientras los Slytherins detrás de él se reían de sus manos.  
"Amigo, eso fue Hufflepuff" dijo Seamus a Ron, que no dijo nada, eligiendo sentarse en sus manos en su lugar.  
"Recuérdame que nunca moleste a Draco," Neville susurró a Harry. "Odiaría verlo cuando este realmente enojado."  
Gryffindor acababa de marcar de nuevo, llevándolos hasta los ciento noventa, cuando Parvati Patil se levantó y señaló. "¡Han visto la snitch!"  
Efectivamente, ambos buscadores estaban haciendo estallar el terreno de juego, donde Harry podía ver una mota de oro moviéndose alrededor. Volvió a centrar su atención en los buscadores; después de todo, se enfrentaría a Hufflepuff en su próximo partido. El buscador de Hufflepuff era pequeño y ligero como Harry, pero McLaggen de Gryffindor era más grande y más voluminoso, y pronto se quedó atrás en su carrera por el snitch.  
"Hufflepuff captura la snitch pero gana Gryffindor! ¡Ciento noventa a ciento setenta!" Jordan gritó triunfalmente unos segundos más tarde.  
Un gran alboroto se elevó cuando Gryffindor comenzó a dejar las gradas en masa para llegar a la pista. Hermione pasó por delante de los demás y agarró la mano de Neville antes de correr tras el resto de la casa. Mientras Harry los observaba, notó que Parvati y Lavender repentinamente se llevaban las manos a la cara. Harry miró hacia atrás a tiempo para ver a Pansy guardando su varita dentro de sus ropas.  
"¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó Harry por segunda vez ese día.  
"Maldición de los mocos. Tendrán la nariz aguada durante horas"dijo Pansy, presumiendo, antes de ver el ceño fruncido de Harry. "Oh, no me mires así. Estarán bien, solo necesitan conseguir una poción de Pomfrey y estarán bien. "  
"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó Harry mientras Draco rodaba los ojos.  
"Porque no me gustan" Pansy se encogió de hombros.  
"Tampoco te gustan a ti Potter" dijo Draco mientras se dirigían a las escaleras.  
"Por supuesto que no, son horribles con Hermione todo el tiempo," dijo Harry.  
Pansy se burló. Es peor que eso. Se estaban metiendo con Daphne"  
"¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué?” Daphne miró pensativamente a Pansy.  
"Son unas superficiales y hacen parecer a todas las loca de los chicos unas tontas", respondió Pansy.  
"Hey, no soy una loca de los chicos. Simplemente estoy increíblemente interesado en ellos" dijo Daphne.  
"¿Por eso empezaste a coquetear con Finnigan y Thomas en cuanto nos sentamos?" Draco arqueó una ceja.  
Daphne levantó la suya de vuelta. "¿Prefieres que flirtee contigo?"  
Draco parpadeó. "Estoy bien, gracias", fue todo lo que dijo, Harry sintió algo extraño en su pecho al oír eso. Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, se alejó de los demás mientras seguían discutiendo.  
********  
En el desayuno del lunes, Harry y Draco recibieron notas por correo. Harry distraídamente le dio a Hedwig pedazos de bacon mientras leía.  
Su detención tendrá lugar esta noche a las once.  
Encuéntrese con Sr. Filch en el Hall de Entrada.  
Prof. S. Snape

A las once de la noche llegaron al Hall de Entrada para encontrar a una Hermione muy incómoda y tratando de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de Filch.  
"Ya era hora de que llegarais aquí. Seguidme" dijo Filch mientras abría las puertas.  
"¿Vamos a salir?" preguntó Harry. Aparte de sus capas, ninguno de ellos se había puesto ropa de abrigo.  
"Esta noche estaréis en el Bosque Prohibido, muchacho."  
"¿El Bosque Prohibido? ¿Pero no hay hombres lobos y cosas allí? ¡No podemos entrar ahí!" Protestó Draco.  
"Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de romper las reglas entonces. Por supuesto, en los viejos tiempos se me hubiera permitido colgarte por las muñecas del techo ... La escuela se ha suavizado demasiado si me lo preguntas”.  
Harry desintonizó durante el resto del discurso de Filch. Enfrentarse a los hombres lobo en el bosque por la noche sonaba mucho mejor que estar colgado del techo.  
En lugar de llevarlos directamente al bosque, Filch los llevó a la cabaña de Hagrid, que esperaba con una linterna y una ballesta gigante. Fang estaba sentado a su lado, y se animó cuando vio a Draco. Harry sonrió; la detención con Hagrid no sería tan mala.  
"¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Filch? ¿Echándoles la broca? "Hagrid gruñó.  
"Podría haberlo hecho"  
"Bueno, puedes regresar al castillo ahora. Los traeré de vuelta cuando hayamos terminado. Vamos los tres" Hagrid se volvió y se dirigió hacia el bosque, ignorando los murmullos de Filch. Harry y Hermione se apresuraron tras él, con Draco y Fang subiendo por la retaguardia.  
En el borde del Bosque Hagrid se detuvo y les dijo. "Ahora, no voy a mentir, lo que estamos haciendo esta noche será peligroso, por lo que tenéis que hacer lo que diga" Cuando todos asintieron con la cabeza señaló hacia un líquido plateado en el suelo. "¿Veis eso? Eso es sangre de unicornio. Hay algo ahí que esta dañando a los unicornios severamente. No sé el qué, nunca había visto algo parecido antes. No hay mucho que pueda herir a un unicornio, o desearía hacerlo. Ha habido otro herido hoy, y tenemos que encontrarlo. Harry y Draco, vosotros vais con Fang. Hermione, vendrás conmigo. Mantened vuestras varitas iluminadas y los ojos abiertos. Si encontrais el unicornio, enviad chispas verdes, y si os encontrais con problemas, enviad chispas rojas. ¿Todos sabéis cómo hacerlas? Bien, entonces vamos. Aseguraos de mantener el camino en mente”.  
El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso. Los árboles se elevaban tan alto que se perdían en la oscuridad. El rastro de sangre de unicornio que habían estado siguiendo se dividió en dos senderos cuando llegaron a una bifurcación en el camino, y el grupo se separó. Harry y Draco tenían que encender sus varitas ahora que Hagrid se había alejado con la única linterna, y la luz de la luna no podía penetrar el denso dosel para alcanzar el suelo.  
"¿Y si nos encontramos con lo que esté dañando a los unicornios?" preguntó Draco.  
"¿Enviar chispas rojas y salir de allí?" Sugirió Harry, esperando que no llegaran a eso.  
"Por lo menos tenemos a Fang con nosotros" dijo Draco mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro. Parecía estar tratando de tranquilizarse.  
No hablaron mucho después de eso. El silencio opresivo del bosque hacía que sus voces parecieran anormalmente ruidosas. Los únicos sonidos eran sus propios pasos y los de Fang  
olisqueando ocasionalmente. Seguían obedientemente el rastro de la sangre del unicornio; Harry estaba preocupado al ver que poco a poco iba creciendo, y ahora había salpicaduras. Un leve gemido llegó a sus oídos.  
Draco agarró el brazo de Harry mientras Fang gimoteaba y se aferraba a las piernas de Draco. "¿Qué fue eso?"  
"Suena como algo sufriendo dolor. Creo que hemos encontrado el unicornio" susurró Harry en tono sombrío.  
Avanzaron cautelosamente en dirección al sonido. Podían ver una brillante luz detrás de un enorme roble. Cuando lo rodearon, encontraron un unicornio tendido en el suelo. Sangre plateada salía de una herida en su hombro, y una de sus piernas estaba ensangrentada también. Los miró con los ojos medio cerrados y dio otro gemido.  
"¿Qué le habrá pasado?" Preguntó Harry mientras avanzaba. Se detuvo de repente cuando Draco tiró de su brazo. Fang gruñía suavemente. "Déjalo ir."  
Draco sacudió la cabeza en silencio, con los ojos fijos en algo más allá de Harry. Se volvió para ver una figura cubierta emerger de los árboles y hacer su camino hacia el unicornio. Harry y Draco observaron con horror en silencio mientras se agachaba junto al animal herido. Bajó su rostro encapuchado a la herida del unicornio y comenzó a beber, y luego todo ocurrió de inmediato.  
Draco soltó un grito que hizo saltar a Fang y perderse entre los árboles. Draco tiró del brazo de Harry para que también corriera, pero Harry no pudo moverse. Estaba en shock por lo que estaba pasando frente a él. Entonces la cara encapuchada se levantó para hacerle frente y su cicatriz estalló en dolor brillante, ardiente.  
Esto no era nada como los dolores de cabeza que a veces había tenido alrededor de Quirrell. Sentía que su cabeza se partiría en dos. Sintió a Draco sacudiendo su brazo, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto, entonces la figura que estaba delante de él se levantó lentamente y avanzó hacia él. Harry cayó de rodillas mientras el dolor aumentaba aún más y su visión se desdibujaba. Creyó oír el sonido de cascos, pero no pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para estar seguro.  
Pasó un minuto antes de que pudiera ver bien. Miró a ver el ya pálido rostro de Draco completamente drenado de color. Tiró de Harry hacia sus pies sin soltar su brazo. La figura encapuchada había desaparecido.  
"¿Estás bien?"  
Harry miró hacia arriba para ver lo que sólo podía ser un centauro. Tenía el pelo rubio blanco, y Harry pensó, absurdo, que estaba mirando una versión palomino de Draco, antes de darse cuenta de que el centauro tenía ojos azules, no grises.  
Harry sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, y frotó su todavía sensible cicatriz. "Estoy bien. Gracias por salvarnos"  
Los ojos del centauro siguieron la mano de Harry mientras él la llevaba hasta su cicatriz. Eres el chico Potter.  
"Er, sí, Harry. Y éste es Draco".  
"Me llamo Firenze".  
"¡Oh! Hagrid me ha hablado de ti" respondió Harry.  
"Hagrid es un buen amigo para los que vivimos en este bosque".  
"Sí, él... mierda, el unicornio!" Harry había olvidado el unicornio con toda la emoción. Rápidamente lanzó una lluvia de chispas verdes al aire con su varita y luego se agachó y puso su mano en el lado del unicornio. Abrió un ojo, pero no mostró ninguna otra reacción.  
"Todavía está vivo", informó. "¿Qué fue eso? ¿Esa cosa?"  
Firenze miró al unicornio antes de responder. "Harry Potter, ¿sabes para qué se usa la sangre de unicornio?"  
Harry miró a Draco, que frunció el ceño. "No. No hemos usado ninguna en Pociones".  
Firenze asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto que no, no muchos lo harían. Es una acción horrible hacer daño a un unicornio. Si matas a uno, serás maldecido. La sangre te mantendrá vivo, aunque estés a segundos de la muerte, pero tu vida estará vacía, maldita, porque has matado algo puro. No es un camino para tomar a la ligera. "  
"Pero ¿quién querría eso? ¿No sería mejor la muerte que ser maldecido para siempre?"  
"La mayoría de la gente estaría de acuerdo contigo. Pero ¿y si todo lo que necesita es permanecer vivo el tiempo suficiente para beber algo más?¿algo que le llevará de nuevo a su fuerza y poder - algo que significará que nunca puede morir?. Harry Potter, ¿sabes lo que está oculto en la escuela en este mismo momento?"  
"La Piedra Filosofal", contestaron Harry y Draco al unísono.  
"¡El Elixir de la Vida!" Draco exclamó. Luego jadeó y sacudió la cabeza. "No no no..."  
Harry lo miró confundido. "Pero, ¿quién ...?  
Firenze interrumpió. "¿Puedes pensar en alguien que haya esperado muchos años para volver al poder, que se aferró a la vida, esperando su oportunidad?”  
Harry volvió a mirar a Draco, que estaba más pálido que nunca.  
"¿Quieres decir que fue Voldemort?" Preguntó Harry. Draco se estremeció ante el nombre.  
"¡Harry! ¡Draco!" Hermione estaba corriendo por el camino hacia ellos, seguido por Hagrid. Detrás de él llegó Fang con la cola entre las piernas.  
"Estamos bien. Encontramos el unicornio. Está herido, pero sigue vivo" dijo Harry mientras se levantaba. "Gracias de nuevo, Firenze".  
"Estás a salvo ahora" dijo Firenze, mirando a Hagrid. "Buena suerte, Harry Potter. Los planetas se han leído mal antes, incluso por los centauros. Espero que sea uno de esos momentos".  
No estaba seguro de qué decir, Harry observó en silencio mientras Firenze entraba en el bosque. Cuando volvió a darse la vuelta, Draco y Hermione estaban apiñados mientras veían a Hagrid agacharse sobre el unicornio. Mientras Harry iba a unirse a los demás, Hagrid se levantó con el unicornio en sus brazos.  
"Creo que podré curarlo en mi cabaña. Draco, vigila a Fang, ¿quieres? No quiero que se pierda".  
Hicieron una extraña procesión fuera del Bosque. Harry y Hermione iban delante iluminando el camino con la linterna. Detrás de ellos Draco con la mano en la cabeza de Fang, seguido por Hagrid que estaba resoplando bajo el peso del unicornio medio muerto.  
"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Hermione en voz baja.  
"No ahora," fue todo lo que siseó atrás. Hermione se calló, pero pudo sentir su impaciencia a su lado.  
Dijeron buenas noches a Hagrid y Fang en la cabaña, y luego empezaron a regresar al castillo. Cuando estaban a medio camino, Hermione se detuvo y puso sus manos en las caderas.  
"Muy bien, ¿qué pasó allí?"  
Harry respiró hondo. "Creemos que fue Voldemort." Vacilando, comenzaron a explicar lo que pasó. Al final de su cuento, el rostro de Hermione estaba tan pálido como el de Draco.  
"¿Qué hacemos?" susurró.  
"Vamos a Snape," Draco dijo, y Harry asintió. Por una vez, Hermione no discutió al respecto.  
********  
La noche siguiente Harry se pasó la cena mirando a la mesa de los profesores. Se fijó en McGonagall, que frunció los labios y se inclinó para hablar con Dumbledore, quien lanzó una mirada especulativa a Harry. Frunció levemente el ceño y miró hacia el sitio de Snape, estaba hablando con Hagrid. Tan pronto como se levantó y salió de la habitación, Harry tomó un último bocado de su cena y le dio un codazo a Draco.  
"¿Lo hacemos?"  
Draco tragó saliva y asintió. Murmuraron rápidas despedidas a sus amigos y luego fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor donde encontraron a Hermione terminando su propia cena. Después de un rápido saludo a Neville, los tres se dirigieron a las mazmorras.  
Se detuvieron frente a la oficina de Snape y Harry llamó a la puerta. Junto a él, Draco enderezó su corbata y Hermione se alisó la falda.  
"¿Sí?" La puerta se abrió, y Snape los miró. "Ah, ustedes tres. ¿A qué debo el placer?"  
"Tenemos que hablar con usted" dijo Harry.  
"Por favor," agregó Hermione.  
Snape les barrió con la mirada antes de asentir con la cabeza. Se pararon nerviosamente frente al escritorio mientras Snape cerraba la puerta y se sentaba frente a ellos. Hizo un gesto con su varita y se materializaron tres duras sillas de madera.  
"Sentaos. Hablad"  
Harry se sentó un poco más recto. "Bueno, señor, se trata de nuestra detención de anoche".  
"Si han venido a quejarse de la injusticia de ello, ahorrenselo. Los tres fueron justamente castigados por su crimen."  
"En realidad, profesor, en lo que respecta a la detención, fue bastante, ah, informativa", dijo Draco.  
"Aunque no estoy completamente segura de que a Filch se le debe permitir castigar a los estudiantes, él mencionó algo sobre colgarnos de nuestras muñecas y ese tipo de cosas realmente no debería ser tolerado en este día y edad", dijo Hermione seriamente, antes de sonrojarse cuando tres conjuntos de ojos la miraron. "Lo siento."  
Snape tocó con su varita el escritorio, y una bandeja de té con cuatro tazas apareció. Se sirvió uno para sí y les hizo un gesto para que se ayudaran a sí mismos. "Señorita Granger, tenga la seguridad de que, aunque Filch está muy contento de supervisar las detenciones que los malvados ganan, nunca se le permitirá asignarlas. El Director nunca lo permitiría"  
Hermione se apaciguó preparando su té. Draco la miró por un momento antes de rodar los ojos y mirar a Snape.  
"Señor, sé que nos dijiste que olvidáramos la piedra y todo, pero creemos que el tema es más grande que Quirrell"  
Snape levantó una ceja. "¿Oh? ¿Y qué, dice usted, descubristeis en esta tan informativa detención suya? "  
Harry encontró sus ojos con determinación. "Voldemort." Él ignoró las reacciones que el nombre causó y continuó. "Draco y yo lo vimos en el Bosque. Es él quien ha estado lastimando a los unicornios. Está bebiendo su sangre".  
Snape se puso un poco pálido, pero no mostró de otro modo reacción alguna. "¿Cómo pueden estar seguro de esto? ¿Qué dijo Hagrid?"  
"No se lo dijimos, ya que estaba ocupado con el unicornio herido. Eres el primer miembro del personal al que se lo hemos dicho, "dijo Draco.  
"Señor, si no nos cree, podría preguntarle a Firenze. Es un centauro. Habíamos encontrado al unicornio herido, y entonces una figura encapuchada vino y comenzó a beber su sangre. Después se dio cuenta de que nosotros estábamos allí, y empezó a venir hacia nosotros, y luego Firenze vino y lo asustó y nos dijo que era Voldemort a quien habíamos visto".  
"'Básicamente'. ¿Él dijo o no que era el Señor Oscuro? ", Preguntó Snape.  
"No en tantas palabras, no" admitió Harry.  
"Señor, también está el asunto de la cicatriz de Harry", dijo Draco. Harry le lanzó una mirada de enojo, que ignoró.  
Snape miró su cicatriz con curiosidad, antes de preguntarle a Draco, "¿Qué pasa?"  
Draco ...  
"Potter, si no le dices, lo haré", dijo Draco firmemente. "Profesor, cuando vimos al Señor Oscuro en el Bosque, Fang huyó, dejándonos a Harry y a mi solos. Intenté escapar también, pero él no se movía. Era como si estuviera en trance o algo así. Yo le estaba tirando del brazo y gritando su nombre y él no respondió. Y entonces el Señor Oscuro levantó la vista y Harry se derrumbó en el suelo, con una mano presionada contra su cicatriz. Y entonces Firenze vino cargando y asustó al Señor Oscuro. Pero tomó un minuto o dos antes de que Harry pudiera responder".  
"Muchas gracias, Malfoy," murmuró Harry mientras Snape se abría paso alrededor del escritorio.  
"Espera, Sr. Potter," fue todo lo que dijo antes de agitar su varita sobre la cicatriz de Harry, murmurando en voz baja. Hizo esto durante un minuto, mientras Harry intentaba no inquietarse. Finalmente, bajó la varita y volvió a su asiento. "Bueno, no parece que haya nada fuera de lo común. Aunque ese término es, por supuesto, totalmente relativo cuando se trata de usted. La maldición mortal no suele dejar generalmente cicatrices o supervivientes. "  
"Entonces, ¿qué significa?" Preguntó Hermione.  
"No estoy seguro," dijo Snape lentamente. "Señor Potter, ¿le ha dolido la cicatriz en el pasado, o es un nuevo desarrollo?"  
Harry suspiró. "Solía darme dolores de cabeza cuando estábamos siguiendo a Quirrell. Y tuve una pesadilla la semana pasada y me dolió cuando desperté"  
"Hum." Snape bebió su té mientras miraba la cicatriz de Harry. "Lo que me han dicho esta noche ha sido interesante. Tendré que informar al Director". Hizo una pausa y su ceño se suavizó minuciosamente. "Señor Potter, me temo que no sé qué decirle sobre su cicatriz. Sólo puedo sugerirle que vea a Madame Pomfrey si necesita analgésicos. También me interesaría saber si le molesta de nuevo. Mientras tanto..."  
"¿Mantenernos lejos de los problemas? "preguntó Harry.  
La esquina de la boca de Snape se crispó. "Precisamente. Tal vez hay esperanza para ustedes tres".


	10. En el que Draco regaña a Hagrid, que dice algo que no debería.

El resto del trimestre pasó muy rápido para el gusto de Harry. Le dieron tantos deberes antes de los exámenes que no tuvieron tiempo para meterse en problemas, aunque quisieran. Las vacaciones de Pascua no fueron tan divertidas como lo había sido la Navidad. Además de quedar ocasionalmente con Theo para volar con él, Harry pasó la mayor parte del tiempo revisando en la biblioteca con Hermione, Theo y Tracey, que se habían quedado todos en la escuela para estudiar.  
En el último día del descanso, volvían a estar en la biblioteca. Harry acababa de tomarse un descanso del estudio y se había ido a dar un paseo rápido. Cuando entró de nuevo en la biblioteca, se encontró con Hagrid.  
"¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Harry sorprendido.  
Los ojos de Hagrid miraron a su alrededor distraídamente mientras sostenía sus brazos detrás de su espalda. "Solo miraba. ¿Estás estudiando duro?"  
Algo sobre el rápido cambio de sujeto hizo sospechar a Harry. "Er, sí, Hermione es incluso más mandona de lo habitual cuando se trata de estudiar".  
"Eso está bien, eso está muy bien", dijo Hagrid distraídamente. "Es mejor que me vaya. Te veo por aquí, Harry ".  
Harry miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Hagrid salía de la biblioteca, antes de que él entrara en la fila en la que Hagrid había estado. Cuando encontró los libros que Hagrid había estado mirando, una oleada de presentimientos le asaltó. Miró la portada de De huevo al infierno, Guía para criar dragones. Mierda. "Esto no puede ser bueno". Rápidamente dejó el libro en el estante y fue a unirse a los demás. "¿Sabéis a qué hora entra el tren?"  
"Aproximadamente una hora antes de la cena. ¿Por qué? ", Respondió Hermione.  
"Nada. Simplemente, ya sabes, quiero ver a Draco ", dijo Harry en lo que esperaba era una voz casual.  
********  
Esa noche en la cena, Harry miró a la mesa de profesores otra vez. Hagrid no había aparecido, lo que solo confirmó las sospechas de Harry de que algo estaba sucediendo. Su estado de ánimo no se aclaró cuando se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore parecía estar mirándolo con la misma atención. Gimiendo internamente, volvió a concentrarse en su cena, pero descubrió que no tenía apetito.  
"¿Qué te pasa, Harry?", Preguntó finalmente Draco con exasperación.  
"¿Qué? ¡Nada! ", Soltó Harry.  
Draco le dirigió una mirada fulminante. "Por favor. Casi no has tocado tu comida y apenas me has hablado desde que volví ".  
Harry no respondió de inmediato cuando intentó tomar una decisión. "Bien, sí, algo me molesta, pero no quiero hablar de eso aquí. ¿Vienes a pasear? "  
Draco se dio unas palmaditas en la boca con su servilleta y se puso de pie. "Guárdennos 2 asientos en la sala común", le dijo a Pansy antes de seguir a Harry fuera del gran comedor.  
Harry salió del castillo y se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid, confiando en que Draco lo seguiría.  
"¿De qué se va todo esto?" Preguntó finalmente Draco.  
"Realmente, realmente espero que estar siendo paranoico sobre esto", comenzó Harry.  
Draco gimió. "Oh no. ¿Qué ha pasado?"  
"Me encontré con Hagrid en la biblioteca esta tarde".  
Draco se encogió de hombros. "¿Así que? Eso es inusual, pero apenas una señal del apocalipsis ".  
Harry lo miró. "Estaba buscando dragones".  
Draco frunció el ceño. "Bueno, eso es ... Le gustan las criaturas que el resto de nosotros llamaríamos monstruos, lo sabes tan bien como yo ..."  
"Estaba mirando libros sobre cómo criarlos".  
"Mierda."  
"Exactamente."  
Cuando llegaron a Hagrid, todas las cortinas estaban echadas. Harry golpeó furiosamente la puerta. "¡Hagrid! ¡Abre, necesito hablar contigo!  
Hubo un pequeño estruendo desde el interior, luego Hagrid habló por la puerta cerrada. "Ahora no es un gran momento, Harry".  
"Por favor, Hagrid".  
"No. Yo, er, te veré mañana, ¿qué te parece? "  
Harry miró suplicante a Draco, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Fang? ¡Fang! "Draco lo llamó deliberadamente.  
Hubo una ráfaga de ladridos, y luego rascaron la puerta. Hagrid maldijo y lo abrió con una mala gracia decidida. "Entra entonces, pequeño astuto ..."  
"Creo que la palabra que estás buscando es 'Slytherin'", dijo Draco airadamente mientras entraba para acariciar a Fang. "¡Buen perro!" Fang movió la cola y rodó para unas caricias de panza. Draco felizmente lo acarició.  
Hagrid negó con la cabeza. "No, definitivamente no es la palabra que estaba buscando. ¿Supongo que los dos querrán una taza de te? "  
"Eso sería encantador, gracias", respondió Draco, mirando hacia arriba. Fang no estaba feliz de perder la atención de Draco, y se mordió la manga. "No, Fang! ¡Déjalo!" Dijo Draco bruscamente, luego miró sorprendido mientras Fang hacía eso.  
Harry no estaba prestando atención. Señaló el fuego. "Hagrid, por favor dime que eso no es lo que creo que es".  
Hagrid colocó tres tazas del tamaño de un cubo sobre la mesa. "Bueno, er, eso dependerá de lo que creas que es".  
Harry se cruzó de brazos. "Creo que es un huevo de dragón. Realmente me gustaría equivocarme al respecto ".  
"Ah".  
"Oh Dios," gimió Harry mientras se sentaba.  
Hagrid agarró la tetera del fuego y sirvió el té. "Ahora, no te pongas así. He leído sobre ellos, ya ves. Supongo que puedo incubarlo ".  
Harry cerró los ojos. "Eso es lo que temo, Hagrid. ¡No puedes tener un dragón! "  
"¿Por qué no?"  
"Primero, porque son ilegales", dijo Draco mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry. "En segundo lugar, vives en una cabaña de madera. Un estornudo y todo el lugar se incendiará ".  
"Ah, eso es solo si las cosas salen mal", dijo Hagrid con confianza.  
"Oh, ¿sí?" Draco lo miró fríamente. "¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieres hacer con él una vez que salga del huevo? Tienes responsabilidades aquí, sabes, no puedes pasar cada segundo encerrado en tu cabina cuidando a un maldito dragón . Y casi no creo que ni siquiera Dumbledore esté lo suficientemente loco como para permitirle tener uno deambulando por los jardines ".  
"Bien..."  
Draco siguió adelante. "¿Y qué hay de Fang? Lo has tenido durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo crees que se va a sentir cuando lo echas de la casa para que viva un dragón? "  
"No necesitaría ..."  
"Sí, lo necesitarías. Porque esa cosa crecerá, y tarde o temprano llegará al punto de que mire a Fang como la cena. ¡Y yo, por mi parte, no voy a dejar que eso suceda! "  
Harry miró entre el rostro ceñudo de Draco y el rojo de Hagrid.  
"No lo había pensado así ..." dijo Hagrid eventualmente.  
"Claramente," Draco enojado.  
Harry habló en un esfuerzo por romper la tensión. "¿Dónde lo conseguiste? Debe haberte costado un riñón ".  
Hagrid se animó un poco. "Lo gané anoche. Juego de cartas en Hogsmeade ".  
"¿Con quien? ¿Quién lleva un huevo de dragón por ahí? "Draco preguntó incrédulo.  
"No lo sé, ¿verdad? El tío mantuvo su capucha puesta toda la noche ".  
Harry y Draco se miraron, recordando la figura encapuchada que habían visto en el Bosque Prohibido.  
"Ah, no os pongáis así. Fue en cabeza de puerco, mucha gente allí mantiene sus rostros escondidos".  
Harry lo miró desesperado. No había forma de que esto pudiera terminar bien.  
Hagrid continuó. "Mira, te dije que he leído sobre ellos. Una vez que se haga demasiado grande para mi casa, puedo guardarlo en el Bosque. Si lo crío desde bebé, debería ser lo suficientemente dócil ".  
Harry enterró su cabeza entre sus manos. Solo Hagrid podría describir a un dragón como 'suficientemente dócil'.  
Draco se levantó bruscamente. "Hagrid, no puedes mantener a este dragón. Esto solo puede terminar con tu casa, y probablemente Fang y tú quemados".  
Hagrid miró a Draco. Sentándose, todavía estaba unos centímetros más alto que él. "¿Y qué planeas hacer al respecto?"  
Draco respiró hondo y levantó la cabeza. "Es lo que vas a hacer tú al respecto. Se lo vas a decir al director ".  
"¿Yo qué?" Tanto Hagrid y Harry miraron a Draco en estado de shock.  
"Vas a contárselo a Dumbledore. Obviamente" Cuando continuaron mirándolo inexpresivamente, Draco se sentó nuevamente con un suspiro. "Mira, todo lo que necesitas hacer es decirle a Dumbledore la verdad. Bueno, parte de ella, de todos modos. Que jugaste cartas con un extraño en el pub, y cuando ganaste te dio el huevo. Habías bebido un par de copas, así que no creíste que fuera un huevo real, o si creías que era un fósil o algo así. Entonces, hoy, después de haberte calmado, pensaste que podría ser real. Entonces fuiste a la biblioteca, investigaste un poco y luego decidiste contárselo. Estoy seguro de que conoce a alguien del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, que puede arreglar que alguien venga a recogerlo y lo lleve a alguna reserva de dragones en alguna parte ".  
Harry y Hagrid solo lo miraron fijamente. Se marchito un poco. "¿Qué? Pensé que era un buen plan ".  
********  
Unos días más tarde, Harry y Draco fueron retenidos después de Pociones.  
"¡No hicimos nada, señor!" Se quejó Harry mientras Snape se sentaba detrás de su escritorio.  
"Por el contrario, señor Potter, hizo mucho".  
Harry miró a Draco, quien se encogió de hombros ligeramente.  
"Tuve una conversación muy interesante con Hagrid en la sala de profesores esta mañana. Estaba bastante angustiado por algo cuando entré. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubrí la causa de su angustia. Un dragón, de todas las cosas ".  
"Señor ..." Harry comenzó a decir, luego se detuvo. ¿Cómo explicaría esto?  
Snape parecía divertido por sus esfuerzos. "No os he llamado aquí para sermonearos. Todo lo contrario. De hecho, quería saber lo que le dijisteis ".  
"¿Qué le dije?"  
Snape suspiró. "Sí, lo que le dijisteis para que informara al Director sobre el huevo de dragón que de alguna manera había adquirido. Aunque parezca sorprendente, esta no es la primera vez que Hagrid se ha encontrado dueño de una criatura peligrosa e ilegal. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que lo persuaden para que lo entregue antes de causar un daño o lesión extensa. Me confieso curiosidad por lo que le dijiste. "  
Harry sonrió. "Fue Draco, señor. Se disgustó ante la idea de que Fang se lastimara con el dragón, y le dijo a Hagrid que no dejaría que eso sucediera. Entonces él lo convenció para que se lo dijera al Director ".  
Snape miró a Draco con aprecio. "Una táctica interesante. Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez".  
"¿La próxima vez? ¿Cuántas veces ha hecho esto?" Preguntó Draco.  
"Esta es la primera vez que intenta incubar un huevo de dragón. Hace algunos años, era su deseo viajar a la Isla de Dear y hacerse amigo de un Quintaped. Antes de eso, quería "liberar" al kelpie que reside en el Lago Ness ".  
"¿Te refieres al monstruo del lago Ness?" Preguntó Harry.  
"Lo mismísimo. No es un remanente milagroso de dinosaurios marinos como creen los muggles. En cualquier caso, solo se le impidió viajar allí por la desafortunada ingestión de una poción experimental ".  
"¿Lo envenenaste?" Harry soltó una risita involuntaria.  
"No puedo ser responsable de que Hagrid tome el líquido equivocado cuando visitó mi oficina para tomar el té", dijo Snape suavemente.  
"Entonces, ¿qué le va a pasar al dragón?", Interrumpió Draco.  
"El Director arregló para que los representantes del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas lo recogieran anoche. Creo que ahora está en camino a una reserva de dragones en Rumanía, donde estará entre sus propios tipos, y muy lejos de cualquier persona, a excepción de entrenadores de dragones altamente entrenados ".  
"¡Eso es genial!" Harry sonrió.  
Snape sonrió. "¿No es asombroso lo que se puede lograr cuando uno pide ayuda, en lugar de equivocarse por uno mismo?"  
********  
El día del último partido de Quidditch de Harry fue un día perfecto de mayo, claro y soleado. Por primera vez, Harry no estaba nervioso y comió alegremente su desayuno antes de unirse al resto del equipo en los vestuarios. Se cambió y esperó con los demás para que Flint llegara.  
"El último juego de la temporada para nosotros, hagámoslo bueno. Hufflepuff son nuestra competencia más cercana en este momento. Solo treinta puntos detrás de nosotros. Lo que significa que" señaló a Harry," no puedes permitir que su buscador atrape a la snitch. No, a menos que estemos ciento noventa puntos por delante. Y no la atrapes tu mismo si tienen una ventaja muy grande ".  
Harry asintió.  
"No te preocupes, Flint, marcaremos muchos goles", dijo Adrian.  
"Por supuesto que lo haremos. ¡Vamos, hagámoslo!  
Entró al campo a la cacofonía habitual de vítores y abucheos. Hooch les dio su discurso habitual sobre un juego limpio y luego hizo sonar su silbato para comenzar el juego. En lugar de elevarse por encima del juego como solía hacerlo, Harry permaneció cerrado detrás del buscador de Hufflepuff . Si lograba encontrar la snitch, Harry iba a evitar que lo atrapara. También se quedó atento al comentario, para seguir la cuenta.  
Harry había estado siguiendo al otro Buscador por un tiempo antes de comenzar a aburrirse. No era una sensación que solía asociar con el vuelo, especialmente durante un partido de Quidditch, pero seguir a alguien más mientras volaban círculos perezosos por el campo era simplemente aburrido. Harry comenzaba a desear que el otro buscador encontrara la snitch, simplemente por algo que hacer, entonces la descubrió él mismo. Estaba aleteando en frente del puesto de Hufflepuff a la izquierda del otro buscador.  
Harry se inclinó sobre su Nimbus y salió disparado pasando al otro buscador a su derecha, esperando que picara el anzuelo. Lo hizo. Harry se tiró hacia abajo y salió, de modo que estaba volando solo unos pocos metros frente a la primera fila de puestos del personal. Se arriesgó a mirar hacia atrás y sonrió. El otro buscador lo seguía, siguió con su velocidad durante un rato antes de detenerse y hacer como si hubiera perdido a la snitch Su contraparte se detuvo unos metros delante de él y miró a su alrededor, perdido. Harry se tomó un momento para volar por donde había venido. Él redujo la velocidad y sonrió. Slytherin estaba a la zaga en diez puntos. Ahora si la viese podría atrapar la snitch  
Pero no podía. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo encontrar la snitch nuevamente. El otro buscador había robado la idea de Harry, y ahora lo estaba siguiendo por el campo. Harry sonrió Él puede seguirme, siempre y cuando pueda mantenerse mi ritmo.  
Harry comenzó a agacharse y zigzaguear entre los otros jugadores. Dos veces tuvo que rodar sobre su escoba para evitar una bludger. Todavía tenía al otro buscador detrás de él. Voló alrededor  
las porterías de Hufflepuff ya que Flint se movió al frente, preparándose para bloquear a los cazadores que se aproximan. Aplanándose a sí mismo a lo largo de su escoba, Harry se lanzó directamente hacia ellos. Cuando el rostro del cazador se acercó lo suficiente para que él pudiera distinguir su expresión asustada, Harry entró en picado, volviendo detrás de los cazadores a tiempo de verlos chocar con su propio buscador.  
"Y una jugada arriesgada del buscador Slytherin, pero con buenos resultados, una colisión Hufflepuff y pierden la quaffle, que Pucey recogió en dirección a los goles de Slytherin".  
Harry revoloteó por un momento mientras observaba cómo los Hufflepuff se desenredaban. Unos segundos después, Shabes anotó.  
"Y Slytherin se está acercando, cien a ciento diez".  
Harry le agradeció en silencio al comentarista y comenzó a buscar al snitch en serio. Es hora de terminar el juego sin verse obligado por su rival, que parecía aturdido después de su colisión. Harry inspeccionó el aire con calma, bloqueando todo lo que no era un rayo de oro.  
Y allí estaba, lanzándose a unos centímetros del suelo debajo de él. Harry entró en una empinada zambullida, ignorando al cazador Hufflepuff que llevaba el quaffle que casi se estrelló contra él cuando pasó por delante. Extendió la mano para atrapar a la snitch, pero ésta le esquivó en el último segundo. Harry maldijo y sacudió su escoba a la derecha, y de repente se encontró corriendo a su lado, a menos de un metro del suelo. Resueltamente, sin mirar el suelo corriendo junto a su cabeza, apretó su escoba y estiró su brazo nuevamente. Esta vez su mano se cerró sobre la snitch  
Tiró de su escoba con la mano derecha hacia arriba con alivio y saltó mientras saludaba con la mano de la snitch por encima de su cabeza. Vio que el equipo de Hufflepuff había aterrizado desalentado antes de que lo rodearan sus aclamados compañeros de equipo.  
"¡Harry, esa inmersión fue genial!" Gemma se entusiasmó al abrazarle.  
Terence sonrió. "Hemos ganado la copa".  
"Aún no, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw todavía tienen un partido", respondió Flint.  
"Sí, pero tendrían que ganar por más de trescientos puntos para vencernos", señaló Miles. "¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de eso?"  
"No imposible. Vamos a los vestuarios ", Flint comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud de Slytherins que ahora rodeaban al equipo.  
Gemma puso los ojos en blanco. "Qué aguafiestas. Vamos, cuanto más rápido podamos cambiarnos, más rápido podremos llegar a la fiesta ".  
********  
La fiesta en la sala común de Slytherin fue el último gran momento para Harry por un tiempo. Después de eso, fue solo estudiar en la biblioteca a medida que los exámenes se acercaban. Hermione, Tracey y Theo estaban cada vez más irritables cuando se les interrumpía el estudio, e incluso Draco se enfadó con Harry. Consiguió que Hermione aceptara recibir su regalo de cumpleaños ordenado por correo por Draco. Harry pasó más tiempo de lo normal acariciando a Hedwig mientras adjuntaba el formulario de pedido y el pago a su pierna, simplemente por el placer de hablar con alguien que no tenía la cabeza enterrada en un libro.  
En caso de que el estrés de los exámenes no fuera suficiente, Harry también estaba preocupado por lo que Voldemort y Quirrell podrían estar planeando a continuación. Trató de tranquilizarse pensando que le habían contado a Snape todo lo que sabían, pero no ayudó. No importaba que Snape pareciera tomárselos en serio acerca de esto, Harry aún no creía completamente que haría algo para ayudar. Años con los Dursleys le habían enseñado a ser auto-suficiente y a confiar en un adulto como este iba en contra de todo lo que había conocido hasta el momento. No ayudó que su cicatriz siguiera doliendo desde el Bosque.  
Y luego comenzaron los exámenes y Harry estaba demasiado cansado como para preocuparse adecuadamente.  
Tenían exámenes escritos en los que todo el año se sentaban juntos en un aula grande, y exámenes prácticos en sus clases habituales. Tuvieron que hacer bailar una piña en el escritorio de Flitwick y convertir un ratón en una caja de rapé para McGonagall. Elaboraron una poción de Olvido para Snape y mapearon el cielo nocturno para Sinistra.  
Finalmente, el último examen terminó. Una hora de responder a las preguntas sobre brujas antiguas y magos para Binns fue una hora demasiado larga en opinión de Harry. Tan pronto como se les permitió irse, Harry se dirigió directamente afuera, junto con la mayoría de la clase.  
Era un hermoso día, y Harry terminó sentado junto al lago con los otros primeros años de Slytherin. Estaba recogiendo flores para que Daphne las usara en la corona de margaritas que estaba haciendo, tratando de sacudir la sensación de que había olvidado algo, cuando Hermione y Neville se unieron a ellos.  
"Eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba", sonrió Hermione. "No había necesidad de que..."  
"Cállate, Granger," dijo Pansy perezosamente, abriendo un ojo para mirar a Hermione desde el suelo.  
"Acabamos de lograr que Theo y Tracey dejen de repasar el examen, no necesitamos que los alientes", dijo Blaise a un lado de Pansy.  
Hermione resopló un poco mientras se sentaba. "Vale. ¿No es un lindo día? Harry, deberíamos visitar a Hagrid en algún momento, ahora que no tenemos que estudiar ".  
Harry asintió distraídamente, luego se congeló. Hagrid, sí, eso es lo que le había estado molestando.  
"Vayámonos ahora", dijo, y se puso de pie. Le arrojó un puñado de flores a Daphne y sacó a un Draco que se quejaba del suelo. "¡Vamos, Hermione!"  
"¿No puede esperar esto? Estaba bastante cómodo allí, ya sabes", dijo Draco.  
"Tenemos que ver a Hagrid".  
"¿Por qué?" Hermione jadeó cuando los alcanzó.  
"¿No le parece extraño a ninguno de vosotros que Hagrid acabara de topándose con alguien que tenía un huevo de dragón en el bolsillo? Como dijo Draco en ese momento, ¿quién diablos lleva un huevo de dragón con ellos? ¿Y luego se lo entrega a alguien en un juego de cartas?"  
"Estaba más preocupado por el dragón que tenía la intención de eclosionar en su casa, en lugar de dónde lo consiguió", dijo Draco.  
Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid lo encontraron sentado en los escalones limpiando los guisantes. Fang se acercó a lamer a Harry y Hermione antes de sentarse junto a Draco.  
"¿Terminasteis vuestros exámenes, entonces? ¿Tieneis tiempo para tomar una taza?  
"Sí, por favor", dijo Hermione.  
"No, lo siento, no lo tenemos. Hagrid, quería preguntarte cuándo obtuviste el huevo de dragón, "dijo Harry.  
"¿Qué hay de él?" Preguntó Hagrid con cautela.  
Harry hizo una pausa mientras trataba de poner sus pensamientos en orden. "Bueno, dijiste que mantuvo su capucha todo el tiempo, lo cual no era inusual. ¿Había algo raro en él?  
"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
"¿Te hizo muchas preguntas? Quiero decir, te dio un huevo de dragón, ¿te preguntó si habías tenido uno antes? ¿O sabías cómo cuidar uno?  
"Bueno, yo le había hablado sobre trabajar en Hogwarts, por supuesto". Puede que mencionara que siempre quise un dragón. Me preguntó si podría cuidarlo, así que le conté sobre algunas de las otras criaturas que cuidé ".  
"¿Otras criaturas?"  
"Sí, ya sabes, la manada de Thestrals en el bosque, Fluffy ..."  
"¿Parecía interesado en Fluffy?"  
"¡Claro que lo hizo! ¿Cuántos perros de tres cabezas ves? De hecho, le dije, después de Fluffy, creo que un dragón sería fácil. Aunque con Fluffy, todo lo que tienes que hacer para calmarlo es poner un poco de música, lo envía directamente a dormir, eso sí ".  
Harry miró a los demás con inquietud. Draco solo escuchaba a medias mientras estaba ocupado frotando el estómago de Fang. Pero Hermione estaba mirando con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.  
Hagrid se levantó de repente. "No debería haberte dicho eso".  
"No, está bien, no se lo diremos a nadie. Prometido" Harry dijo rápidamente.  
"Si por favor no lo hagas. Podría perder mi trabajo".  
"Vamos, er, simplemente nos iremos entonces. Me alegro de verte."  
"¿Qué fue todo eso?", Preguntó Draco una vez que estaban a una buena distancia.  
Harry se detuvo y miró a su alrededor antes de responder. "¿No lo ves? El hombre en el pub era Quirrell. Hagrid le dijo cómo superar a Fluffy ".  
"Pero Snape dijo que había otros obstáculos que protegían la Piedra", objetó Draco.  
"Sí, ¿y cuánto quieres apostar que Quirrell se ha dado cuenta de lo que son? Si el resto de ellos hubieran sido realizados por otros maestros, no tendrían ninguna razón para no contarle a Quirrell, ¿no? Nadie más lo sospecha ".  
"Tenemos que contárselo a Dumbledore", dijo Hermione, y los miró duramente por si no estaban de acuerdo.  
"¿Sabes dónde está su oficina?" Fue todo lo que Harry preguntó. Lo miraron inexpresivamente.  
"Bueno, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? Solo le preguntaremos al primer maestro que encontremos"dijo Draco, y partió.  
"¿Y contarles qué?", Preguntó Hermione.  
"Diré que quería preguntar si podría quedarme en Hogwarts durante el verano", sugirió Harry, ignorando la expresión de compasión que cruzó el rostro de Hermione.  
Entraron en el hall de entrada, tomándose un segundo para que sus ojos se ajustaran a las sombras después de los jardines soleados.  
"La profesora McGonagall" chilló Hermione.  
McGonagall llevaba una gran pila de libros y se giró para mirarlos por encima. "¿Sí? ¿Qué están haciendo los tres dentro de un día como este? "  
"Nos gustaría ver al Director, por favor", dijo Hermione.  
"¿Ver al director? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó McGonagall con suspicacia.  
Draco le dio un codazo a Harry. "Bueno, yo, er ..."  
McGonagall frunció los labios. "Espero que esto no sea sobre lo que sabéis que está arriba escondido".  
Se miraron el uno al otro. "Er ..."  
Ella suspiró. "El profesor Snape me ha dicho que los tres de alguna manera se enteraron".  
"Bueno, ¿te dijo que Quirrell intentó robarlo?" Preguntó Harry con desesperación.  
Las fosas nasales de McGonagall se encendieron. "¡No, ciertamente no lo hizo! No sé cuál es tu fascinación con ese hombre, pero debe detenerse de inmediato. En cuanto al profesor Dumbledore, recibió una lechuza urgente del Ministerio y voló a Londres hace diez minutos ".  
"¿El se fue? ¡Pero él no puede! ", Soltó Draco.  
"Le aseguro, señor Malfoy, que el Director es bastante capaz de tal hazaña, no importa cuanto pueda desanimarte. Ahora, no quiero escuchar otra palabra. Vuelvan afuera, y si atrapo a alguno de ustedes en cualquier lugar cerca de ese corredor, serán de cincuenta puntos ".  
Caminaron de forma hosca hacia el exterior.  
"¿Qué diablos hacemos ahora?", Preguntó finalmente Draco.  
Harry subió y bajó sus hombros. "Voy a conseguirla primero".  
"¿Vas a qué?" Preguntó Draco.  
"Voy a por la Piedra, y voy a conseguirla antes de que Quirrell lo haga".  
"¿Y qué vas a hacer si la obtienes?" Preguntó Hermione.  
Harry se encogió de hombros. "Llevársela a Dumbledore y si puedo conseguirla, ¿probablemente no estaba muy bien protegido de Voldemort?"  
Draco sonrió. "Guay. ¿Cuándo vamos a hacer esto? "  
"¿Nosotros?"  
"¿Crees que vas a hacer esto solo? Por favor. No me voy a perder toda la diversión", se burló Draco. Hermione asintió también.  
Harry suspiró. "Bien. Bien. De acuerdo, Hermione, traeré mi capa a cenar y te meteré de contrabando en Slytherin debajo de ella. De esa forma no tenemos que venir a buscarte desde Gryffindor. Pasaremos el rato en nuestro dormitorio hasta que los demás se duerman, luego nos escabulliremos. Pero tendrás que permanecer debajo de ella toda la noche, o los demás nos estropearan el plan ", advirtió.  
"No hay problema", dijo resuelta.


	11. En el que nuestro trío va tras Quirrell, y Harry visita la enfermería por primera vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La semana que viene empezaré con el 2º año

En otras circunstancias, habría sido una velada muy agradable. Después de la cena, llevaron de contrabando a Hermione a su dormitorio y se acurrucaron en la cama de Harry con las cortinas abiertas. Draco sugirió a medias que jugaran un juego de ajedrez para pasar el tiempo, pero ni Harry ni Hermione estaban de humor para eso. En cambio, pasaron el tiempo susurrando sobre sus planes para el verano y los chismes.  
Finalmente, escucharon a los otros muchachos entrar en la habitación y instalarse en la cama. Hermione se asomó debajo de la capa e informó que todas las luces de la cama estaban apagadas. En silencio, se bajaron de la cama de Harry y se unieron a ella debajo de la Capa. Estaban a punto de partir cuando Harry los detuvo. Salió disparado de debajo de la Capa y buscó en su baúl tan silenciosamente como pudo.  
"Lo siento, olvidé esto", sostuvo la flauta que Hagrid le había regalado para Navidad.  
"Gracias a Dios, no me sentía como para cantar", susurró Draco.  
Tuvieron que ir despacio cuando llegaron al hall de entrada. Filch luchaba por pulir las armaduras desde lo alto de una escalera mientras la señora Norris paseaba por la base. Afortunadamente, el olor del esmalte era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pudiera olerlos. No se toparon con nadie más hasta que llegaron a la escalera del tercer piso. Peeves flotaba por encima de las escaleras mientras aflojaba la alfombra para tirar a la gente.  
Él alzó la vista de repente. "¿Quién está ahí? Se que hay alguien aquí, incluso si no puedo verlo. ¿Eres ghoul o fantasma o un pequeño estudiante? "  
"Estudiante", dijo arrogantemente Draco. Harry y Hermione lo miraron enojados, pero no dijeron nada.  
Los ojos de Peeves brillaron. "¿Un estudiante fuera de la cama? ¿No estarás en problemas si llamo a un maestro? O tal vez Filchie, disfrutaría castigándote".  
"Prefiero pensar que podrías divertirte más con él esta noche, en realidad," dijo lentamente Draco.  
"¿Diversión con Filch?" Peeves flotó un poco más cerca.  
"Sí. Está en el hall de entrada, puliendo la armadura"  
Peeves flotaba aún más cerca. "¿Oh enserio?"  
"Está en la cima de una escalera muy alta", dijo Draco sin problemas.  
Peeves volteó boca abajo y acarició su barbilla.  
"Y tiene un cubo extremadamente grande y extremadamente maloliente", sonrió Draco.  
Peeves volteó hacia arriba rápidamente. "¿Tú qué sacas de esto? No tengo muchos niños tratando de hacer negocios con el viejo Peevesie ".  
Draco hizo una pausa. "Tal vez pueda necesitar un favor en el futuro".  
Peeves consideró esto. "Okey dokey. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"  
"Dragón."  
Peeves les lanzó una frambuesa. "Oh, un gran dragón aterrador. Respirando fuego y quemando cosas, qué divertido. Si Filch todavía está allí, te debo una." Se rió y se deslizó por la balaustrada.  
"Él no te va a hacer un favor", dijo Harry tan pronto como se fue.  
Draco se encogió de hombros. "Podría. Y si no lo hace, bueno, al menos sabemos que se fue para atormentar a Filch"  
"Claro, dragón," Harry se rió.  
"Como si le fuese a decir mi nombre real".  
"¿Entonces fuiste con Dragón?" Preguntó Hermione.  
Draco se encogió de hombros otra vez. "¿Qué crees que significa mi nombre? Y no es como si tuviera un apodo ".  
"Si tienes uno. Tonto, "Harry sonrió.  
"Sólo tu me llamas así, idiota".  
Hermione resopló con impaciencia. "¿Podemos seguir adelante, por favor?"  
"Lo siento," murmuró Harry, y subieron la escalera.  
Y encontraron la puerta del pasillo ya abierta.  
"Mierda, entonces Quirrell ya pasó a Fluffy", dijo Harry.  
"Bueno, ojalá haya tenido peor suerte con algunas de las otras protecciones", respondió Draco.  
Entraron en el pasillo para encontrar a Fluffy despierto y gruñendo. Un arpa estaba a sus pies.  
"Al menos sabemos que Hagrid tenía razón sobre la música", susurró Hermione. "Debe despertarse tan pronto como deje de sonar".  
"Aquí va..."  
Harry comenzó a tocar la flauta. No era una melodía reconocible, y tuvo la fugaz idea de que tal vez debería haber practicado. Pero tan pronto como escuchó la flauta, Fluffy comenzó a quedarse dormido. Pronto se encontraron con un perro gigante, dormido. Con la pata en la trampilla.  
"No pares de tocar", advirtió Draco, luego les quitó la Capa y se la metió en el bolsillo.  
Él y Hermione empujaron suavemente la pata gigante de la trampilla y la abrieron.  
"¿Qué puedes ver?" Preguntó Hermione.  
"Nada, está muy oscuro. No puedo ver ninguna escalera" Draco levantó la vista con una sonrisa. "¿Quieres ir primero, señorita Gryffindor?"  
Cuando Hermione miró dudoso por el agujero, Harry hizo un gesto hacia sí mismo.  
"¿Vas primero? Bien, entonces, dale a Hermione la flauta, "dijo Draco.  
Hubo unos segundos tensa cuando Harry dejó de tocar para entregarlo. Fluffy resopló un poco, pero se calmó nuevamente cuando Hermione comenzó a tocar.  
Harry dio un paso adelante y miró hacia el agujero. Como todos los demás, todo lo que podía ver era una oscura y ominosa oscuridad. "No puede ser tan malo, si Quirrell lo logró", se dijo a sí mismo, luego levantó la vista. "Nos vemos en un segundo".  
Respiró y saltó. Sintió más que vio las paredes corriendo a su paso mientras caía. Justo cuando estaba empezando a pensar que había hecho algo muy estúpido, aterrizó en algo suave. Sintió algo a su alrededor; por lo que él podía decir, había aterrizado en una planta.  
"Gracias", murmuró, luego miró hacia la parte superior del pozo. Podía ver la pálida cara de Draco mirando por encima del borde. "Está bien, ¡aterricé en una especie de planta!"  
Draco se dejó caer al lado de él unos segundos más tarde cuando Harry encendió su varita mágica. Escucharon que la débil música se detenía, y luego Hermione se unió a ellos.  
"Es bueno que pongan esta planta aquí", dijo Draco.  
Hermione soltó un grito y salió rodando de la planta. "¿Bueno? ¡Es otra trampa!" Ella golpeó una vid que había estado tratando de rodear su tobillo.  
Harry y Draco miraron hacia abajo con horror para encontrarse casi completamente envueltos en más enredaderas. Comenzaron a luchar, pero eso solo lo empeoró.  
"Hermione, ayúdanos" Harry lloró.  
"¡Deja de moverte, estoy intentando pensar! Esta es la hiedra del diablo ... ", respondió ella.  
"Oh, estoy tan contenta de saber su nombre, encantada de conocerla", dijo Draco sarcásticamente.  
"¡Estoy tratando de recordar cómo matarla! Le gustan los lugares húmedos y oscuros ... "  
"¡Enciende un fuego!" Gritó Harry.  
"¡Pero no hay madera!", Gritó Hermione.  
"¡Usa tu maldita varita, Granger!" Gritó Draco.  
"¡Oh, claro, por supuesto!"  
Unos segundos más tarde, Harry y Draco sintieron que sus restricciones se aflojaron cuando la planta trató de alejarse de las llamas azules que Hermione había conjurado. Rápidamente salieron de la planta y se unieron a Hermione por la pared del pasillo donde estaban.  
"Gracias. Es bueno que prestes atención en Herbología, "le dijo Harry, pensando en cómo él y Draco no habían escuchado una palabra que Sprout dijera sobre la hiedra del diablo.  
"Lástima que no hayamos aterrizado sobre un maestro, le habrías prendido fuego mucho antes", dijo Draco mientras se limpiaba la túnica.  
"¡Eso fue una vez, Malfoy! Nunca me dejarás olvidarlo, ¿verdad?"  
Draco sonrió. "Por supuesto que no."  
Harry salió por el pasillo. "Vamos, chicos."  
Hicieron su camino en silencio, los únicos sonidos son sus pasos y el silencioso chorro de agua corriendo por las paredes. Pronto, sin embargo, pudieron oír un ruido de tintineo silencioso.  
"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Draco.  
"No sé. Sin embargo, hay más luz allí ", respondió Harry. "Creo que puedo ver algo en movimiento".  
De repente, el pasadizo se abrió en una gran cámara bien iluminada. Debajo de su alto techo había una masa de pájaros de vivos colores.  
"¿Eso son? ¿Pájaros? ¿Quién diablos va a tener miedo de eso? "Preguntó despectivamente Draco.  
Harry miró por encima de él. "No creo que sean pájaros ..."  
Los otros siguieron su mirada.  
"¿Se le parecen a llaves a alguien más?" Preguntó Hermione después de unos segundos.  
"Sí ..." Harry miró alrededor de la cámara. Había una gran puerta en el otro lado y corrió hacia él. Probó el mango, incluso usando Alohomora, pero no se abrió. Él se dio por vencido y se dio la vuelta. "¿Cómo los atraparemos?"  
Draco señaló a un grupo de escobas junto a él. "Volemos. ¿Pero cuál es? "  
Harry miró más de cerca la cerradura de la puerta. "Será antigua y pesada. Tal vez plateada, si coincide con el mango ".  
Subieron a las escobas y se fueron, con Hermione levantándose más despacio que los chicos, claramente incómodos con una escoba. Harry golpeó una llave de plata cerca de él, pero se alejó de él, junto con todas las otras llaves cercanas.  
"Chicos, deja de moverte por un segundo".  
Mientras los tres revoloteaban en el aire, Harry miró las teclas. "Allí, ese con las alas azules parece que ya ha sido atrapado".  
"¿Qué estás esperando, atraparlo?", Le dijo Draco.  
Harry negó con la cabeza. "Son demasiado rápidos, como una snitch con esteroides".  
"¿Con que?"  
"No importa. Hermione, quédate bajo, y no dejes que se agache fuera del alcance. Draco, quédate al otro lado. Iré hacia ti, prepárate para atraparlo si puedes "  
Harry se inclinó sobre su escoba y aceleró hacia la llave. Empezó a apartarse de él, pero vaciló cuando se acercó demasiado a Draco. Esa pausa fue suficiente para Harry, y atrapó la llave un pie delante de Draco, quien retrocedió bruscamente.  
"Vuelas como un loco".  
Harry sonrió mientras se dirigía al suelo. "No te oigo quejarte cuando estoy jugando al Quidditch".  
"Eso es porque entonces es a Hufflepuffs a lo que estás poniendo en peligro, y no mi cara".  
Harry resopló y corrió hacia la puerta con la llave firmemente en su mano. Luchó cuando lo puso en la cerradura, y tan pronto como lo giró, despegó nuevamente.  
"Listo?", Preguntó a los demás. Cuando asintieron, abrió la puerta.  
La siguiente habitación estaba a oscuras hasta que Harry dio un paso adelante. Las antorchas en las paredes iluminaron la vida e iluminaron un tablero de ajedrez gigante. Las piezas eran enormes, más altas que Draco y talladas en piedra. Sorprendentemente, ninguno de ellos tenía rostros.  
"¿Ahora qué?" Preguntó Harry.  
"Jugamos, obviamente. Aunque ... " Draco vaciló, luego caminó hacia el rey negro frente a ellos. Extendió una mano temblorosa y tocó la piedra. Saltó a la vida, y la cabeza coronada giró hacia abajo para mirar a Draco.  
"¿Necesitamos tomar tu lugar para cruzar?"  
El rey de piedra asintió con la cabeza una vez, luego volvió a mirar las piezas blancas. Draco miró la pizarra durante un minuto y luego volvió a mirar a los demás.  
"Hermione, ¿eres buena en el ajedrez?"  
"Realmente no. No soporto el ajedrez mágico ".  
Draco se enderezó a toda su altura. "Muy bien, entonces, nos dividiremos. Ahora ... Harry, reemplaza esa torre allí, y Hermione, al caballo de al lado ".  
Hermione dio un pequeño y feliz movimiento y se dirigió hacia el caballo, que se apartó de la mesa. Harry miró a Draco. "¿Que pasa contigo?"  
Draco sonrió. "Creo que seré el rey".  
"Por supuesto", Harry rodó sus ojos mientras reemplazaba la torre.  
Draco observó en silencio mientras un peón blanco se adelantaba y luego, con calma, comenzó a dirigir las otras piezas negras. Su compostura se sacudió cuando cayó el primer peón negro. Un caballero blanco lo atravesó con su espada antes de lanzarlo al costado del tablero.  
"¡Mierda!" Harry y Hermione se miraron en estado de shock.  
Draco miró a un peón empalado con ojos grandes, luego se sacudió ligeramente. "No importa. Eso era prescindible. Ustedes dos no ".  
El tablero se vació lentamente cuando ambos bandos sacaron más oponentes. Había una pila de pedazos rotos a ambos lados del tablero, pero a Harry le alentó ver que el blanco estaba ligeramente más alto. La reina blanca arrojó otro peón del tablero, luego giró lentamente en el lugar hasta que se encontró frente a Harry. Al igual que Draco, aún no se había movido en el juego.  
"¿Draco?"  
"Hmm".  
"¡Draco! La reina blanca me está mirando "dijo nervioso Harry.  
"Ella no tiene ojos", respondió Draco vagamente.  
"Eso parece que no importa".  
"Shh. Hermione, toma ese peón allí. El que no se ha movido ".  
Hermione lo miró con incredulidad. "¿Te refieres al único en medio de todas esas otras piezas?"  
"Sí."  
"Pero..."  
Draco la miró. "¿Confías en mí?"  
"Sí."  
"Entonces toma el peón".  
Hermione caminó cuidadosamente con su forma de L, y se detuvo frente al último peón. Se mordió el labio, luego puso la cara, dio un empujón al peón y caminó hacia su plaza. Se derribó y se arrastró fuera del tablero.  
"¡Toma eso!" Hermione cantó.  
"Jaque", dijo con aire satisfecho Draco.  
Harry apartó la vista de la reina blanca a tiempo de ver cómo el rey se apartaba de Hermione.  
"Mueve un cuadrado más cerca de mí, Harry," dijo Draco.  
Harry lo hizo, frunciendo el ceño mientras veía a Draco acercarse a él al mismo tiempo. Entonces, Draco lo agarró y cambió de posición.  
"¿Que demonios?"  
"Enroque. Ah, y también, jaque mate. "Draco le sonrió.  
Al otro lado del tablero, el rey blanco se quitó la corona y la arrojó al suelo. Todas las piezas blancas restantes se deslizaron hacia un lado para despejar un camino hacia el siguiente pasaje.  
"Eso fue brillante", suspiró Harry mientras caminaban cautelosamente a través de las piezas de ajedrez.  
"Tu confianza en mí fue abrumadora", comentó Draco secamente. Se agachó y tomó la corona desechada del rey blanco. Los otros lo miraron fijamente. "¿No puedo tomar un trofeo?"  
Llegaron a otra puerta. "¿Listo?" Preguntó Harry nuevamente.  
Cuando se abrió esta puerta, inmediatamente fueron golpeados con un fuerte hedor. Con las mangas sobre las narices, vieron a un gran troll, más grande que el de Halloween, desmayado en el suelo. Tenía un bulto grande y sangriento en la cabeza.  
"Diez puntos para Quirrell por noquear esa cosa", murmuró Draco cuando pasaron junto a él.  
Abrió la puerta de al lado y respiraron el aire fresco agradecido mientras miraban a su alrededor. Sobre una mesa ante ellos había siete botellas de diferentes tamaños y formas.  
"¿Esto es todo?" Preguntó Draco mientras avanzaban.  
Las llamas aparecieron en ambos portales; púrpura detrás de ellos, negro en frente de ellos.  
Harry fulminó con la mirada a Draco. "¡Buen trabajo maldiciendo!"  
Draco lo miró confundido. "No usé una maldición".  
"Es un dicho muggle" Murmuró Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la mesa. Tomó un trozo de pergamino de la mesa y lo leyó rápidamente. Harry se sorprendió cuando dejó escapar un pequeño grito de emoción. Se movió para leerlo sobre su hombro, y Draco miró por encima del otro.  
Cuando estaba abajo, alzó la vista. "¿Por qué estás tan emocionada por esto?"  
"Porque es lógica, Harry. Lógica, no magia. Un rompecabezas. Muchos de los mejores magos no tienen ninguna lógica en absoluto. Estarán atrapados aquí para siempre ". Le dio una palmada a Draco mientras tomaba el pergamino. "Tu tuviste el ajedrez, Malfoy. Este es mío ".  
Se encogió de hombros y retrocedió con Harry. "Adelante."  
Cuando Hermione leyó el rompecabezas nuevamente, Harry tomó la corona de Draco de sus manos. Era piedra blanca, como habían sido las piezas de ajedrez, y tenían las mascotas de las casas de Hogwarts talladas en él.  
"Esto es genial", dijo Harry mientras se lo devolvía.  
Draco sonrió y deslizó la corona alrededor de su brazo. "Lo sé. Creo que voy a ...  
Hermione aplaudió. "¡Lo tengo! La botella más pequeña nos llevará a la Piedra ".  
Todos miraron la botellita.  
"Eso es suficiente para uno de nosotros," dijo Draco rotundamente.  
"¿Cuál nos saca de aquí?", Preguntó Harry.  
Hermione señaló una botella más grande al final de la línea.  
"Derecha. Ustedes dos toman eso y salen de aquí. Iré solo ", Harry los miró con determinación.  
"Seguramente podemos dividir esto", Draco sostuvo la botella pequeña a la luz y la miró con ojos vacilantes.  
Harry se la quitó de la mano. "No. Mire, ustedes dos pueden volver. Usad las escobas para volar fuera de aquí, todavía tienes la flauta, ¿verdad, Hermione? Puedes ir a la lechucería y enviar a Hedwig a Dumbledore. Draco, ve y busca a Snape. Trataré de detener a Quirrell ".  
"¿Qué hay de ti?" Preguntó Draco.  
"¿Qué pasa si ... si tú sabes quién está con él?", Agregó Hermione.  
Harry sonrió sombríamente. "Ya intentó matarme y falló una vez. Tal vez vuelva a tener suerte ".  
Hermione de repente lo rodeó con sus brazos en un feroz abrazo. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando los dos fueron sacudidos por Draco y los rodeó con los dos. Harry permaneció allí por unos segundos antes de apartarlo suavemente de él.  
"Hermione, ¿estás seguro de estas pociones?"  
Ella asintió y tomó un largo trago de su botella. "¡Uf!"  
"No es veneno, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Draco.  
"No, pero es como beber hielo".  
"Ve rápido, antes de que desaparezca", dijo Harry. Hermione le entregó la botella a Draco y corrió a través de las llamas púrpuras sin prenderse fuego. Ambos chicos respiraron aliviados.  
Draco miró la botella y luego a Harry. "Vuelvo enseguida. Yo ... Volveré por ti ".  
Harry intentó una sonrisa confiada. "Lo sé. Te veré pronto. No puedo faltar a tu cumpleaños, ¿o sí? "  
"Bien". Draco asintió, bebió su poción y caminó rápidamente entre las llamas.  
Harry lo miró alejarse antes de volverse hacia las llamas negras. "Vamos a hacerlo."  
Bebió la pequeña botella de un trago y se estremeció. Sentía como si le hubieran vertido hielo en las venas. Pisó rápidamente las llamas negras sin siquiera sentirlas, y se encontró en la última cámara.  
No sabía lo que había estado esperando. Tal vez encontrar a Quirrell tratando sacar la Piedra Filosofal de una losa de roca, como el Rey Arturo y Excalibur. O una temible bestia como un dragón. Ciertamente, no había estado esperando ver a Quirrell contemplando el Espejo de Oesed.  
"Entonces aún no la tienes, entonces", dijo Harry.  
Quirrell entrecerró los ojos hacia él. "No, no la tengo. Debo decir que me estaba preguntando si te vería aquí".  
"No puedo decir lo mismo, yo mismo. No eres exactamente bueno en todo lo de escabullirse por ahí".  
"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"  
Harry se encogió de hombros. "Hemos estado detrás tuya durante meses. ¿Por qué crees que irrumpimos en tu oficina? "  
"McGonagall mencionó una apuesta", dijo Quirrell con incertidumbre.  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Bueno, sí, no le dijimos la verdad. Sin embargo, se la dijimos a Snape. Draco está en camino de llamarlo ahora, en realidad. Debería estar aquí pronto ".  
Quirrell pareció temblar por un momento. "No importa. No es rival para mi amo ".  
"Sí, sobre eso. ¿Dónde está Voldemort? ¿No debería estar aquí? Porque estoy bastante seguro de que Snape podría ganarte ".  
"¿Te atreves a usar su nombre?"  
Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Quirrell chasqueó los dedos, y unas cuerdas gruesas ataron a Harry de pies a cabeza.  
"Ahora mantente en silencio, Potter, mientras examino este interesante espejo. Esta es la clave ... Veo la Piedra, se la estoy ofreciendo a mi maestro ... ¿Pero cómo la obtengo? "  
Necesito distraerlo, pensó Harry, al menos hasta que llegue Snape o Dumbledore. Necesita mantener su atención fuera del espejo.  
"¿Cual nombre? ¿Te refieres a Voldemort? "Preguntó Harry con la voz más desagradable que podía manejar mientras estaba atado.  
Quirrell se estremeció pero siguió murmurando para sí mismo mientras inspeccionaba el espejo.  
"Has estado mirando eso por mucho tiempo, ya sabes. Parece que no va tan bien" Harry intentó de nuevo.  
"Silencio". Quirrell movió su varita en dirección a Harry, y descubrió que ya no podía hacer ruido.  
Dando un silencioso gruñido de molestia, Harry comenzó a rodear a Quirrell. Tal vez si pudiera ver el Espejo, podría ver dónde estaba escondida la Piedra. Harry pensó que era un buen plan, pero la tensión de las cuerdas alrededor de sus piernas hizo que fuera lento. Harry había logrado llegar a una posición desde la que podía ver la parte superior de su cabeza reflejada sobre el hombro de Quirrell cuando fue interrumpido por el frustrado llanto de Quirrell.  
"¿Cómo se supone que funciona esto? ¡Ayúdame, maestro!  
Harry lo miró horrorizado cuando una voz fría salió de Quirrell.  
"Usa al niño ... Usa al niño ..."  
Quirrell se dio la vuelta. "¡Ven aquí!"  
Otra ola de la varita de Quirrell, y las cuerdas se desprendieron de Harry cuando recuperó la voz. Lentamente se dirigió a Quirrell.  
"Mira en el espejo y dime lo que ves".  
Harry reprimió un estremecimiento de repugnancia cuando sintió que Quirrell caminaba detrás de él. Intentó ignorarlo y miró su reflejo. Su reflejo parecía tan asustado como se sentía, pero después de unos segundos lo sonrió. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una piedra color granate, antes de guiñarle y guardarla en su bolsillo. Harry tuvo que ahogar un suspiro, cuando sintió algo pesado caer en su propio bolsillo. No podía entender cómo, pero de alguna manera tiene la Piedra real.  
"¿Bien? ¿Que ves?"  
"Yo. Me voy en el Expreso de Hogwarts ... Pero me voy con Draco. Me quedaré con él durante el verano, no con los Dursleys ".  
"Mierda. Sal de en medio, muchacho ".  
Harry se apartó gratamente del camino, tratando de ignorar la piedra chocando contra su pierna. Esperemos que Quirrell no puede ver la protuberancia debajo de la túnica de su escuela.  
"Miente ... Miente ..." Fue esa voz otra vez.  
"¡Potter, vuelve aquí y dile la verdad! ¿Qué puedes ver?" Bramó Quirrell.  
"Déjame hablar con él ... Cara a cara ..."  
"Maestro, ¡no eres lo suficientemente fuerte!"  
"Tengo fuerza suficiente ... para esto ..."  
Harry observó la discusión con fascinación aterrorizada. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto. Ese sentimiento solo se hizo más fuerte cuando vio a Quirrell comenzar a desenredar su turbante. Harry esperaba desesperadamente que se equivocara sobre lo que vendría.  
Y luego Quirrell se dio vuelta y la esperanza de Harry murió. En lugar de tener cabello, o incluso ajo, la parte posterior de la cabeza de Quirrell tenía una segunda cara. Era pálido como un hueso, y vagamente parecido a una serpiente, con fosas nasales en lugar de una nariz adecuada. Sus ojos rojos miraban con malevolencia a Harry. Su cicatriz se encendió en dolor.  
"Harry Potter ... ¿Ves en qué me he convertido? Mera sombra y vapor ... solo tengo forma cuando puedo compartir el cuerpo de otro ... Pero siempre han habido quienes están dispuestos a dejarme entrar en sus corazones y mentes ... La sangre de unicornio me ha fortalecido en estas últimas semanas ... Viste al fiel Quirrell bebiendo en el bosque ... Y una vez que tenga el Elixir de la Vida, seré capaz de crear mi propio cuerpo ... Ahora ... ¿Por qué no me das esa Piedra? ¿en tu bolsillo?"  
Harry retrocedió dando un paso atrás. Podría ser capaz de salir de ahí, si saltaba a través de las llamas de la entrada.  
"No seas tonto ... Mejor guarda tu propia vida y únete a mí ... O tendrás el mismo fin que tus padres ... Murieron suplicándome clemencia ..."  
"¡No, no lo hicieron!" Harry interrumpió enojado.  
Voldemort sonrió desagradablemente. "No, no lo hicieron ... Tu padre luchó valientemente ... Tu madre no necesitó haber muerto ... No dejaría de protegerte ... No permitas que su muerte sea en vano ... Dame la piedra ... "  
"¡Nunca!"  
Harry salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero Voldemort le estaba gritando a Quirrell, y al instante siguiente la cicatriz de Harry estalló en dolor cuando Quirrell agarró su muñeca. Sentía como si su cabeza se partiera del dolor, cuando de repente se desvaneció. Levantó la mirada confundido al ver a Quirrell acunando sus dedos, que tenían una erupción con ampollas mientras los miraban.  
"¡Atrápalo!" Gritó Voldemort.  
Quirrell se acercó a Harry y lo agarró por el cuello. La cicatriz de Harry casi lo cegó nuevamente con dolor, pero se obligó a mirar la mano de Quirrell. Se estaban enrojeciendo donde estaban en contacto con la piel de Harry.  
Esto le duele más que a mí, pensó Harry.  
Harry se estiró con ambas manos, apuntando a la cara de Quirrell. Puso una mano sobre la boca de Quirrell, y la otra se envolvió alrededor de su sien, con el pulgar sobre un ojo. Era vagamente consciente de los gritos de dolor de Quirrell cuando su piel se quemó y se llenó de ampollas. Sintió la piel debajo de él colapsar bajo su pulgar, y se dio cuenta con disgusto de que el ojo de Quirrell había estallado. Aprovechó la ventaja y empujó su pulgar más. Voldemort gritaba a Quirrell para que matara a Harry, pero no podía ver nada, su visión se oscurecía a medida que el dolor en su cabeza aumentaba. Lo último que sabía era que alguien decía su nombre, y luego todo se oscureció.  
********  
Harry volvió en si con algo de oro brillando sobre él. La snitch, pensó, trató de atraparlo, pero sus brazos no cooperaron. Frustrado, volvió a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, estaba mirando la cara sonriente de Dumbledore.  
"Buenas tardes, Harry", dijo Dumbledore.  
Harry parpadeó confundido antes de recordar. "¡Señor, Quirrell tiene la Piedra! ¡Necesitas detenerlo! "  
"Cálmate, querido muchacho, estás un poco retrasado. Quirrell no tiene la piedra ".  
Harry frunció el ceño al oír el tono de Dumbledore. "¿Qué pasó con ella, entonces?"  
Dumbledore se recostó en su silla. "Ha sido destruido".  
Harry se incorporó torpemente, notando que parecía estar en la enfermería. "¿Pero qué hay de los Flamels? Morirán ahora, ¿no?"  
Dumbledore le sonrió. "Oh, ¿sabes acerca de Nicolas y Perenelle? Severus mencionó que sabía más de lo que debería, pero debo confesar que no lo creí completamente. Tienen un pequeño arsenal de Elixir, suficiente para durar unos meses. Estarán poniendo sus asuntos en orden, y luego se irán".  
"Oh". Harry no sabía qué decir, así que aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor. Su cama estaba cerrada por los lados con cortinas blancas. En una mesa junto a él había una gran pila de caramelos y tarjetas. Sonrió cuando vio una larga cadena de margaritas que se derramaba sobre la mesa.  
Dumbledore siguió su mirada. "Buenos deseos de tus amigos. Lo que sucedió entre usted y Voldemort es un secreto, así que, naturalmente, todo el mundo lo sabe ".  
Harry suavemente tiró de la cadena de margaritas hacia su regazo. "¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?"  
"Tres días. La señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy estarán muy aliviados de verle despierto ".  
Harry asintió. "¿Qué le pasó a Quirrell? ¿Y Voldemort?"  
"Ah. Llegué a tiempo para quitarte a Quirrell de encima, aunque lo estabas haciendo notablemente bien por tu cuenta. Se debilitó por tu toque, ¿sabes? Voldemort lo abandonó y murió poco después de que llegara. Voldemort es una vez más no corpóreo. Sin estar completamente vivo, no puede morir. Ha desaparecido, pero volverá otra vez ".  
"¿Por qué no podía tocarme Quirrell? Quiero decir, me duele a mi también, pero no me quemaron como a él lo hizo ".  
"Voldemort es un poderoso mago, pero hay algunas áreas de magia de las que él no sabe nada. Estoy hablando de amor, Harry. Tu madre murió protegiéndote, y su amor por ti te dejó una marca. No, no como tu cicatriz. Esto reside en ti, en tu sangre, en tu piel. Estás marcado por un amor puro. Como tal, Voldemort y alguien que comparte su alma con él como Quirrell, no pueden tocarte. Es una agonía para tal persona tocar a alguien marcado por algo tan bueno y puro ".  
Harry archivó esto y pasó a su siguiente pregunta. "Mi Capa de Invisibilidad ... Solía pertenecer a mi padre. ¿Sabes quién me lo envió? "  
Dumbledore sonrió. "Yo. La había pedido prestada a tu padre poco antes de morir, y pensé que te gustaría"  
Algo sobre la respuesta de Dumbledore le fastidiaba, pero Harry no podía pensar en lo que significaba. "Una cosa más ... ¿Cómo conseguí sacar la piedra del espejo?"  
"Ah, , me alegra que me hayas preguntado eso. Fue una de mis ideas más brillantes, y entre tú y yo, eso es decir mucho. Verás, solo uno que quería encontrar la Piedra, encontrarlo, pero no usarla, podría conseguirla, de lo contrario, se verían a sí mismos fabricando oro o bebiendo Elixir de la Vida. A veces, mi cerebro me sorprende ... Ahora, bastantes preguntas. Te sugiero que comiences con estos dulces. ¡Ah! Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! Tuve la mala suerte en mi juventud de encontrar una con sabor a vómito, y desde entonces me temo que he perdido algo de mi gusto por ellas, pero creo que estaré a salvo con un buen caramelo, ¿verdad? ? "  
Sonrió y se metió la haba de color caramelo en la boca, luego se atragantó. "¡Ay! ¡Cerumen!"  
Harry observó al Director salir de la habitación e intentó no reír. Pensó que el grano de cerumen era el castigo de Dumbledore por parecer tan complacido con su propia intromisión.  
La ensoñación de Harry fue interrumpida por el sonido de una discusión en la puerta.  
"¡Pero está despierto! ¡Querrá vernos!  
"¡Por favor!"  
Harry sonrió al escuchar el sonido de sus amigos.  
"Absolutamente no. Ese chico necesita descanso", respondió la señora Pomfrey. Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Le gustaba Pomfrey, pero podía ser estricta cuando lo deseaba. Estaba a punto de llamarla cuando otra voz habló.  
"Me aseguraré de que no lo agoten, Poppy".  
Oyó suspirar a Pomfrey, y luego Draco y Hermione rodearon la cortina, seguidos por Snape.  
"¡Harry! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti!" Lloró Hermione mientras ella y Draco tomaban asiento al lado de la cama.  
"Ciertamente lo estuvieron. Atrapé al señor Malfoy intentando colarse debajo de tu capa. Dos veces", dijo Snape. Parecía casi orgulloso cuando lo dijo.  
Harry frunció el ceño a Snape cuando algo chasqueó en su mente. "Señor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? La noche en que me atrapaste en el espejo de Oesed, usaste un encantamiento para volverte invisible. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que alguien que pueda hacer eso necesite mi Capa? "  
Snape ladeó la cabeza en sus pensamientos. "Si la persona en cuestión es capaz de lanzar un encanto de desilusionador, no. Aunque la Capa es, por supuesto, capaz de cubrir a más de una persona a la vez ".  
Draco los interrumpió. "Olvídate de tu capa, Harry. La escuela entera ha estado hablando de eso, ¿qué sucedió después de que te dejamos? "  
Harry comenzó a explicar, pero descubrió que sus miradas eran demasiado intimidantes, así que contó su historia mientras retorcía la cadena margarita en su regazo. Cuando Harry finalmente terminó, los largos dedos de Snape se cerraron sobre los suyos y calmaron su inquietud. Observó en silencio mientras Snape apuntaba con su varita a la cadena.  
"Encanto de Preservación. No se marchitará ahora ", dijo cuando Harry lo miró inquisitivamente.  
"Gracias Señor. Entonces, ¿qué les pasó a ustedes dos después de que se fueron? ", Preguntó Harry.  
"Bueno, salimos con la suficiente facilidad. Salí para la lechuza, pero tropecé con el Director. Él ya lo sabía, simplemente dijo: "Harry se ha ido tras él, ¿no es así?" y se fue. Entonces, fui tras Draco ".  
"Encontré al Profesor Snape en las mazmorras, y regresamos al pasillo, encontrándonos con Hermione en el camino. Y entonces ..."  
"Y luego tuve que refrenar por la fuerza al Sr. Malfoy que quería ir tras de usted" gruñó Snape.  
"Prometí que lo haría," Draco miró a Snape con expresión ceñuda.  
"Suficiente, señor Malfoy. Le dije que le avisaría a ti ya la señorita Granger cuando el Sr. Potter se despertó si dejabas de hablar sobre el asunto.  
Mientras Draco y Snape se miraban el uno al otro, Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante. "Entonces, Harry, ¿estarás bien a tiempo para la Fiesta de fin de trimestre mañana?"  
Se encogió de hombros. "Tendré que preguntarle a Pomfrey, supongo".  
Draco sonrió. "Ella tiene que dejarte ir. Ravenclaw puede haber ganado la Copa de la Casa, pero ganamos la Copa de Quidditch ".  
Hermione gimió. "No me lo recuerdes".  
La sonrisa de Draco se convirtió en una sonrisa. "Ellos fueron aniquilados por Ravenclaw", le dijo a Harry por el sonido de las protestas de Hermione.  
"Creo que fue su peor derrota en trescientos años", dijo Snape amablemente, sonriendo.  
********  
Después de casi catorce horas de sueño, Harry se sintió casi normal al día siguiente.  
"Lo que significa que puedo ir a la fiesta, ¿verdad?"  
Pomfrey frunció los labios mientras terminaba de enderezar su montón de paletas. "El profesor Dumbledore dice que se te debe permitir ir. Y tienes otro visitante ".  
"Excelente. ¿Quién es?"  
Hagrid apareció alrededor de la cortina, parecía demasiado grande para la habitación. Se sentó y prontamente rompió a llorar.  
"¡Es - todo - mi - culpa! ¡Le dije al malvado idiota cómo pasar a través de Fluffy! ¡Y después de que me advirtieran de que no me fiara de él! ¡Y todo por un huevo de dragón! Nunca volveré a beber, voy a ..."  
"¡Hagrid, detente! ¡Se habría enterado de alguna manera, es Voldemort del que estamos hablando! "  
"¡Tú podrías haber muerto! ¡Y no digas ese nombre! "  
"¡Voldemort! ¡Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort! "Gritó Harry, horrorizando a Hagrid en silencio. "Lo conocí, dos veces, ahora, y lo llamo por su nombre. Decir un nombre no puede hacer ningún daño. Y estoy bien ahora, voy a la fiesta en un minuto ".  
Hagrid se enjugó la nariz y sonrió débilmente. "Eso me recuerda, tengo un regalo para ti. Dumbledore me dio el día libre para prepararlo, lo tengo aquí en algún lugar ... "  
Harry miró con inquietud mientras Hagrid vaciaba una variedad de llaves, galletas para perros y monedas en el pie de la cama de Harry. Finalmente, retiró un libro encuadernado en cuero.  
"Aquí. Envié lechuzas a todos los amigos de la escuela de tus padres pidiéndoles fotos. Sabía que no tenías ninguno, mira. De todos modos, espero que te guste.  
Harry abrió el álbum con cuidado. En cada página, los rostros sonrientes de sus padres lo miraban, a veces con un grupo de amigos, a veces solo los dos o ellos mismos. Una incluso los mostraba con un niño, Harry. Levantó la vista, incapaz de hablar, y se levantó de la cama para darle a Hagrid un feroz abrazo.  
********  
Esa noche, Harry bajó a la fiesta solo. Había tenido que demostrarle a Pomfrey que era capaz de levantarse de la cama y caminar antes de que ella aceptara que podía irse. No le había importado en ese momento, ya que le pareció agradable que un adulto lo cuidara por una vez. Pero tuvo un destello de molestia cuando llegó al gran comedor para encontrarlo ya lleno. Las colgaduras azules y de bronce decoraban el salón en celebración de la victoria de Ravenclaw en la copa de las casas, y una gran pancarta que mostraba al águila de Ravenclaw adornaba la pared detrás de la mesa del personal.  
Cuando Harry entró, el gran comedor se quedó en silencio por un segundo, antes de que todos comenzaran a hablar en voz muy alta. Harry trató de ignorar a la gente que estaba de pie, recordó con fuerza su sorteo, mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Se deslizó en el asiento entre Draco y Daphne y miró a su alrededor.  
"Hola tíos. ¿Me perdí algo?"  
Draco negó con la cabeza mientras los otros primeros años comenzaron a decirle a Harry lo felices que estaban de verlo. Daphne incluso le dio un abrazo.  
"¿Recibiste mi cadena de margaritas?", Preguntó mientras se alejaba, sonrojándose un poco.  
Harry sonrió "¡Sabía que era tuya! Sí, fue genial Snape incluso le puso un hechizo para que no se marchite ".  
Daphne abrió la boca para responder cuando Dumbledore entró en el pasillo.  
"¡Ha pasado otro año! Y debo molestarte con la chirriante de respiración de un viejo antes de hundir nuestros dientes en nuestra deliciosa fiesta. ¡Que año ha sido! Con suerte vuestras cabezas están un poco más llenas de lo que estaban ... Tienes todo el verano por delante vaciarlas antes de que comience el próximo año ...  
"Ahora, como siempre, la copa de las casas necesita ser premiada y los puntos se mantienen así: en cuarto lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; en tercer lugar, Slytherin con trescientos setenta y cuatro; en segundo lugar, Gryffindor, con cuatrocientos catorce; y primero, Ravenclaw, con cuatrocientos veintiséis ".  
La mesa de Ravenclaw estalló en vítores.  
"Sí, sí, bien hecho, Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, los eventos recientes deben ser tomados en cuenta ".  
El silencio descendió sobre la mesa de Ravenclaw ante las palabras de Dumbledore.  
"Ejem. Tengo algunos puntos de último minuto para repartir. Déjame ver. Sí ... Primero, al señor Draco Malfoy, por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts ha visto en muchos años, daré a la casa Slytherin cincuenta puntos ".  
Las mejillas de Draco se pusieron ligeramente rosadas cuando Harry y Pansy lo abrazaron, pero él estaba sonriendo. Harry miró al otro lado del pasillo para ver a Hermione y Neville unirse a los aplausos, y sonrió al ver a Ron mirando agrio a Draco.  
Dumbledore esperó hasta que hubo silencio una vez más. "Segundo: a la señorita Hermione Granger ... Por el uso de la lógica genial frente al fuego, le otorgo a la casa de Gryffindor cincuenta puntos".  
Harry y Draco se pusieron de pie cuando se unieron a los gritos de los Gryffindors. Harry miró la mesa del personal y dio un codazo a Draco; Snape estaba aplaudiendo casi con fuerza mientras McGonagall estaba a su lado. Hermione enterró su rostro entre sus manos, y mientras se sentaba de nuevo, Harry sospechaba que ella podría haber irrumpido en lágrimas.  
"Tercero - a Mr. Harry Potter ... Por puro nervio y coraje sobresaliente, galardoné a Slytherin con sesenta puntos".  
La mesa de Slytherin estalló en aplausos otra vez mientras la gente rápidamente hacía las matemáticas en sus cabezas. Harry intentó deslizarse en su asiento, pero Draco lo puso de pie junto con el resto de la mesa.   
Dumbledore alzó la voz sobre el ruido. "Lo que significa que necesitamos un pequeño cambio de decoración".  
Él aplaudió una vez, y las decoraciones de Ravenclaw se estremecieron y cambiaron de color. El azul y el bronce fueron reemplazados por verde y plata, y la bandera del águila fue reemplazada por una serpiente. Snape y McGonagall estaban dándose la mano. Cuando dejó caer la mano de McGonagall, Snape miró a Harry y levantó la copa.  
********  
Harry se sorprendió cuando recibieron los resultados de su examen un día en el desayuno. Casi había olvidado todo sobre ellos. Lo había hecho extremadamente bien en Pociones, y le divirtió ver que también lo había hecho bien en DADA. El resto de sus marcas no eran tan buenas, pero aún estaba contento.  
Antes de que lo supiera, sus baúles estaban llenos, su dormitorio vaciado, y estaban de camino al Expreso de Hogwarts. Harry encontró un compartimiento con Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Daphne y Neville. Harry miraba con diversión mientras Draco intentaba presentar a su lechuza, Thoth y a Hedwig, cuando Hermione le dio un codazo en un costado. Estaba tendiendo un paquete envuelto en papel verde liso.  
"¡Oh gracias! Me había olvidado de eso ", Harry le quitó el paquete. "Feliz cumpleaños, Draco. Lo siento, es muy tarde ".  
Draco se animó al ver el presente. "Te perdonaré por una vez, ya que estabas inconsciente".  
Abrió el paquete con entusiasmo y le sonrió a Harry cuando vio el kit de mantenimiento de la escoba.  
"Gracias."  
"Es para el próximo año. Podrás tener tu escoba en la escuela, y pensé que podrías probar para el equipo de Quidditch ", explicó Harry.  
"Estaba pensando en probar para ser cazador", reflexionó Draco.  
Hermione rápidamente cambió de tema; La gran derrota de Gryffindor por Ravenclaw seguía siendo un tema doloroso tanto para ella como para Neville.  
Pronto, se estaban cambiando las túnicas de la escuela y luego llegaron a la estación King's Cross. Les tomó mucho tiempo bajar la plataforma 9 ¾. Un guardia de seguridad solo los soltaba en pequeños grupos para no alarmar a los muggles del otro lado de la barrera.  
"Todos ustedes me escribirán, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Harry mientras esperaban en fila.  
Como todos le aseguraron que lo harían, Draco pasó su brazo por los hombros de Harry. "Y ni siquiera estarás con tus familiares durante tanto tiempo. Madre y yo vendremos y te recogeremos, no te preocupes ".  
Harry le sonrió. "No lo haré. Además, no saben que no puedo hacer magia fuera de la escuela. Me voy a divertir mucho con Dudley este verano ".  
Cuando cruzaron la barrera, Harry abrazó a Draco y lo vio alejarse con una pareja rubia que solo podía ser sus padres. Ni siquiera la mirada de tío Vernon fue suficiente para borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.


End file.
